


The Other Side of Paradise

by unpheenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Brat Anakin Skywalker, Eventual Smut, Jedi Padmé Amidala, M/M, Politics, Porn With Plot, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpheenix/pseuds/unpheenix
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Sith Lord and the adopted son of Separatist leader Count Dooku. After being forced to attend a party hosted by Mina Bonteri, Obi-Wan meets Senator Anakin Skywalker, who has crossed enemy lines to meet with his old friend. Obi-Wan suspects that Anakin isn't who he appears to be.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 376
Kudos: 911





	1. in which Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't like politicians

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting out of hand, now there are two of them!

Obi-Wan swirled the contents of his glass, bringing it to his lips as he listened to the bureaucrats and politicians ramble on about their grievances. He never did like politics, thought politicians were liars and thieves, money grubbing, war mongering pigs, the lot of them. He frowned, his mood soured as he took a long sip of his whiskey. It burned going down and he hissed a bit, grimacing at his glass and folding his arms over the balcony railing. He hated it when Count Dooku sent him on these jaunts to Separatist parties. They were unbearable and if his master hadn't insisted he go he probably wouldn't have. He desired nothing more than to be in his quarters reading some ancient text and sipping some Chandrillian tea. Instead he was out and about, surrounded by people he didn't know and didn't care for. 

_What was he meant to get from all this?_

He felt a presence behind him and he turned to see Mina Bonteri stepping out on the balcony; "You're young and handsome and yet I find you off by yourself instead of mingling with the crowd." she chuckled, raising her glass to him and quirking a brow. She held her arms around herself, the thin cocktail dress she wore did little to shield her from the wind.

Obi-Wan scoffed lightly, slipping his cape off and draping it over her shoulders, planting a kiss on her cheek; "Forgive me, Madame Bonteri, I don't mean to be rude."

"I know you don't." Mina laughed easily, her smile white and blinding. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile back to her, somewhat bashful as he pushed his fringe back.

"And yet you scold me never the less." He huffed, folding his arms over his chest and returning his glass to his lips.

"I do because you're our very honored guest tonight and it makes me look like a bad host if you're out here by yourself." Mina huffed, turning away, feigning disappointment.

Obi-Wan sighed moving to stand beside the older woman and lightly putting his arm over her shoulder; "Than by all means, introduce me to the rest of the party. I'd hate to give you a bad name." He said easily, flashing a smile.

The older woman returned it graciously, taking his hand and leading him into the thrall.

"So you're the son of Count Dooku?" 

"Adopted son, but yes."

"Good man, your father. He's the only man in this galaxy I think we can trust."

"Do you really think that? I'll have to let him know."

"I see you cut your hair?"

"It was impossible to take care of, this is much more manageable."

Obi-Wan could do this. He could feign interest, feign excitement or joy upon seeing a familiar face. Flirt shamelessly with someone he knew was teetering on the edge of neutrality, woo them into joining his masters cause, a cause he didn't believe in and knew for a fact Count Dooku didn't believe in either. He had always been an excellent actor though, and if it made his master happy he didn't care how many fake smiles he made or passes he gave out to women in dresses too short and men in shirts too tight. The alcohol certainly made it easier to mingle.

About halfway through the night and too many glasses deep, he felt a presence itch suddenly at the back of his mind. He was in the middle of a conversation when he whipped around, scanning the crowd in search of the disturbances epicenter. There, standing near one of the far walls with a servant girl was a young man with honey tanned skin and golden curls, sharp blue eyes and a dashing scar that crossed his cheek. He was handsome, dressed entirely in black with gold jewelry that accented the warm tones of his skin. He wore a golden brace over his left arm, his right, Obi-Wan realized, was a prosthetic black and gold metal like the clothes and accessories he wore. Obi-Wan was instantly enamored, excusing himself from his conversation and seeking out Mina who was in the middle of an argument regarding the possibility of a peaceful settlement with the Galactic Republic.

"Mina, if you have a moment." Obi-Wan said urgently, his eyes flicking back to the golden man that leaned lazily against the wall, flashing a too friendly smile to one of the parties guests who blushed and giggled, engaging in easy conversation. 

"What is it, my dear?" Mina asked, her brows drawn together in concern as she pulled herself away from the conversation.

Obi-Wan nodded to the young man and Mina followed his gaze, arching her brow; "Who is that?" He asked. He'd never seen him before and he was certain that he'd recognize someone like him if he had.

Mina scoffed, swatting Obi-Wan's arm, earning her a rude noise; "Really, Obi?" She admonished, though she was grinning now ear to ear; "That, my dear, is Senator Skywalker. He is here in secret, so he's not trying to mix in with too many of the guests."

"Senator Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked, the gears in his head turning before clicking into place, "you don't mean the Senator of Naboo do you? What in blazes is he doing here?"

Mina slapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him; "You mustn't make a scene!" She bit out hurriedly, "He is a dear friend of mine. He begged to see me so I let him."

"Yes, I understand that, but he is a member of the Senate and could also very well be spying on you. Madame Bonteri, that is grounds for treason!" Obi-wan spat incredulously.

Mina arched a brow at him, leaning into his space; "And yet you are so shamelessly interested in him?"

Obi-Wan's face flushed scarlet and he looked away; "He is rather handsome."

"If he is a spy I'm sure he'd love to talk to the son of the Separatist leader." Mina said slyly, "Why don't you go say hello?"

"I don't talk to Republic dogs." Obi-Wan said flatly and Mina rolled her eyes.

The older woman made a motion with her hand before Obi-wan could stop her and in an instant, Senator Skywalker was at her side, his hands clasped behind his back. Obi-Wan blinked at him, realizing just how utterly blinding the senator was in the force. He was gorgeous and force sensitive? Just his luck. Obi-Wan dropped his gaze down to the servant girl, a togruta who's face was masked by a cowl and hooded robe. Her eyes met Obi-Wan's and her pupil's dilated. Obi-Wan could practically feel her glowering at him. 

"Senator Skywalker, allow me to introduce you to Obi-Wan Kenobi, son of Count Dooku." Mina's words cut through Obi-Wan's thoughts and he looked up to see Senator Skywalker staring at him, his eyes shrewd and calculating for only a moment before he lifted his flesh hand and offered an easy grin.

"Sir Kenobi. I've heard... many things about you." the senator mused as Obi-Wan took his hand and shook it loosely.

"All bad I suppose?" Obi-Wan asked sheepishly and to his horror the senator flashed a wolfish grin.

"Immensely bad, but seeing you in person, you don't seem as I thought you were." He mused and Obi-wan blushed.

Mina watched them, swirling her drink and quirking her brow, "I'll be off then, this party won't run itself." She drawled, offering Obi-Wan a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

Obi-wan couldn't believe she had just abandoned him like a fish out of water with a very pretty senator who definitely should not have been at this party in enemy territory. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, as he looked back to Senator Skywalker who watched him with amusement. His servant was not amused though. She looked angry. Obi-wan looked down at her and forced himself not to bare his teeth, feeling a spike of cold through the force. Senator Skywalker blinked once, twice, then laughed charmingly, startling Obi-Wan out of his staring contest.

"Careful there, Sir Kenobi, she is known to bite." He teased and Obi-Wan found himself blushing again.

"I don't doubt that." He said, tossing the girl a dirty look before returning his attention to Senator Skywalker, willing his posture to loosen up. He smiled lazily, "Do forgive me, I didn't expect to see an esteemed senator of Republic here."

"Ah, well, it is a bit unprecedented. If Chancellor Palpatine knew I was here, I'm sure he'd throw me into prison for committing treason." Senator Skywalker laughed as if that weren't a very real possibility; "But the Chancellor does love me, so I don't think I'd get any more than a swat on the wrist." 

His servant rolled her eyes, turning to scan the parties occupants. Obi-Wan wondered, distantly, if she was one of those elite handmaidens that the royal palace of Naboo commissioned their politicians. It wouldn't surprise him if that were the case, but something in the force was flashing a warning and he found himself frowning, attempting to itch the obvious scratch. Something wasn't right here.

"Oh, you're close with Chancellor?" Obi-Wan tried casually, trying to root out the source of his itch, only to find nothing.

"About as close as you are with Count Dooku, I'd say." Senator Skywalker returned, equally casual, though he could sense the unease between them. He cleared his throat, glancing down to his servant girl; "I don't wish to hold you up, Sir Kenobi." He said coolly, though Obi-Wan could practically taste the growing discomfort in the force around him.

Obi-Wan only smiled, "Obi-Wan, to people I like." He returned, the Force slowly pointing him to the servant girl. Could it be that she was force sensitive? That would mean... his eyes flicked up to Senator Skywalker and he flashed a wicked smile; "and I do think I rather like you."

It was Senator Skywalkers turn to blush, the servant girl who Obi-Wan was beginning to believe wasn't a servant girl was tugging at his sleeve. Senator Skywalker dipped a low blow, clearing his throat again, "Ah, well, perhaps we'll have an opportunity to meet again." He said, his voice tight as he was dragged off by his entourage. 

Obi-Wan watched them go hurriedly, bringing his glass to his lips and then remembering that it was empty. He frowned slightly, turning to go get another drink. Wherever they were headed, they wouldn't be getting very far. 

###

"That was way too close, Skyguy!" Ahsoka bit out, ripping the cowl off her face so that she could breathe as they rushed through the grand halls of the Bonteri mansion.

Anakin glared at her, folding his arms over his chest in a huff; "This is why I wanted Padme to come with me. She is much less assuming than you are."

"Master Amidala is one of the most well known Jedi Generals in the Galaxy!" Ahsoka said incredulously, "There are posters of her literally everywhere, she's all over the holonet, if she came with you that son of a Sith Lord would have recognized her immediately!"

"I came here to see my friend, not spy on Separatists." Anakin said defensively, rolling his eyes, "I'm sure there won't be any trouble."

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing, shaking her head, her montrals swaying with the movement; "You're impossible. I think we should lay low for the rest of the night." she murmured, looking out the window at the starry sky. 

Her master, Padme Amidala, had insisted that she go with Anakin across enemy lines. It didn't help that Padme had a significant soft spot for Anakin. It had been her first mission with Master Qui-Gon, her down to earth, do everything by the books nature made her an excellent match to Qui-Gon's maverick tendencies. She kept him from going too far, kept him grounded. But when their ship crashed on Tattooine and Padme came across the little slave boy covered in engine grease and burnt from being out in the sun too long, her compassion got the best of her. She entered into a podrace, something she had apparently never done before, and bet her ship with the intention of buying Anakin's freedom. She had wanted to buy his mother's freedom too, but the slaver she was gambling with wouldn't go for it. It was one of her deepest regrets, and something she only shared with Ahsoka when she was feeling especially sentimental. Anakin was taken from Tattooine and adopted by Padme's birth parents on Naboo, he would become a fierce politician in the years that followed, running to be the first King of Naboo in the planets extensive history of female monarchs. It was a campaign that he lost, but it plastered his face all across the galaxy. The slave boy from Tattooine, now a seasoned politician and advocate for sentient rights everywhere. Everyone adored him, but especially Padme, whose adoration often led Ahsoka into situations like this one.

Most of the time, she thought she was saving the senator from himself. Anakin had a habit of getting into immense amounts of trouble, even if he didn't mean to.

"You're thinking too much again, Snips." Ahsoka heard Anakin's voice and she looked up to meet his worrying gaze, "Mina's not a bad person, she wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"It's not Mina that I'm worried about, Anakin." Ahsoka huffed, remembering the searing eyes of Count Dooku's son. From what Master Amidala told her, Obi-Wan Kenobi was the adopted son of Count Dooku and it had yet to be confirmed if he was another Sith Lord. Padme told her to keep an eye on him just in case, but don't make it obvious, and Anakin then decided to go and make it obvious.

"What, are you talking about Count Dooku's son?" Anakin asked, tilting his head, "I didnt think he was all that bad. He seemed nice to me."

"Everyone is nice to you, Anakin." Ahsoka could not stress this enough, "Let's go back to our room. I don't want to have to save our skins tonight."

Anakin whined but conceded. He had insisted on going to the party, wanting to see what the Separatists were like when they weren't trying to start wars and take lives. He had a particularly black and white view of the Clone Wars, believing that the Republic was good and the Separatists were evil, and that they needed to be dealt with as swiftly as possible. He adored the Chancellor and insisted that the Jedi report to him since they were acting as a military force, much to Padme's disdain. Padme would be civil with Chancellor Palpatine but she definitely did not know how Anakin could like him so much. Ahsoka joined Padme on that front. She thought Chancellor Palpatine was old, creepy, and taking too much power for himself. The Republic felt more like a dictatorship with a cheap coat of democracy paint sometimes. 

They returned to Mina's guest suite, Ahsoka kicking off her boots and tugging off her disguise, letting it drop to the floor in a crumpled heap. She stretched her shoulders and cracked her neck, scanning the room with her inhumanly large eyes. She was looking mostly for bugs and assassin droids, two things that would make their fun little excursion a pain in the side all too quickly. 

Anakin undid his belt with a sigh, dropping it onto the bed and tugging off the cape after it. Ahsoka looked over to him and immediately covered her eyes; "SENATOR."

Anakin was completely nude, he looked to Ahsoka over his shoulder; "What? Oh." He laughed easily, brushing back his curls and batting his eyelashes at her; "What, you don't like what you see?" He teased, "Master Amidala thinks I look great."

"I don't care what my master thinks, put some kriffing clothes on before you scandalize yourself!" Ahsoka almost screeched.

Anakin tugged on a pair of black sweatpants and scoffed at her, "You can look now, princess."

Ahsoka dropped her hand wearily, sweeping her gaze up and down Anakin's thankfully clothed body; "I'm not a princess, I'm a Jedi."

"Right, and Jedi can't do anything sexy." Anakin huffed, flopping down onto the bed and stretching out. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, finishing pulling her clothes off and changing into a night shirt; "I'm going to bed. If you need anything, yell for me. Don't wander off by yourself." Ahsoka warned, shooting him an accusing glance.

Anakin raised his hands up in the air, still lying on his back; "Alright, I get it! I'm not going to do anything stupid." 

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him before turning and walking through the bathroom to the other bedroom, turning the lights off as she went and softly shutting the door behind her. She sighed deeply, rubbing her face. She hadn't expected keeping up with Anakin to be so taxing, Padme made it look easy. She rubbed her hands down her face and stared into her empty room, her montral twitched slightly. She called her sabers to her hands, igniting them before jumping into her room in a crouch, turning to check all corners as she did. The room was empty, though the balcony door had been left open, a cold breeze sweeping up the curtains. Ahsoka frowned a bit, turning off her sabers and stepping over to the door, wearily poking her head out. Not a soul in sight. She sighed deeply, letting her shoulders slack as she softly closed the door. Being in enemy territory was putting her on edge. She turned around and ran strait into a figure cloaked in black. Before she could scream, a gloved hand waved over her eyes and they fluttered closed, her body going limp as she fell into the waiting arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	2. in which Obi-Wan interrogates Ahsoka and Padme is stressed

Obi-Wan had engaged in a rather uncomfortable staring contest with the togruta girl. Her pupils were little more than pinpricks and her skin was flushed with rage as she struggled against the magnetic binders that kept her suspended in the air. He kept his arms folded over his chest as he watched her, tilting his head and waiting for her to be done with her tantrum. He was still wearing his clothes from the party, a black suit with a red cape that his master insisted he wear. He wished he had changed before he decided to go on his little Jedi hunt, though, he didn't want to get his nice clothes dirty. 

"Are you done yet?" He asked, looking at his nails and flicking his eyes back to the struggling Jedi, "I'm becoming tired of waiting."

"Then you're about to be exhausted because you'll be waiting for a long time!" The togruta spat at him.

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head slowly and stepping behind her, turning on his heels so that he was looking at her back. The Jedi tried to look at him over her shoulder. Obi-Wan watched her for a moment longer; "You do know that if I get tired of waiting I'll eventually just take what I want by force, don't you?" He mused, stepping back around so that he was facing her front again.

The Jedi furrowed her brows for a moment, a flicker of concern behind her eyes, but it was replaced immediately by an indignant rage; "You'll never get me to talk! No matter what you do, I'm not going to tell you anything!" she seethed.

Obi-Wan tilted his head again, taking a step closer into her space; "Are you so sure?" He asked curiously, raising his hand slowly.

The Jedi's eyes widened and her head dipped down immediately as she struggled against the binders; "Stop!" She breathed out, her voice trembling.

Obi-Wan did not stop, pulling at her mind through the force, suffocating her thoughts. It made her eyes go crossed in confusion and she began to struggle more fervently, screaming in pain as he began ripping her apart, "Tell me what I want to know, and I will." he said, his voice deceptively mild, "All you have to do is talk, my dear." 

The Jedi gasped out, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. _Poor thing_ , Obi-Wan grimaced, _Who did the Jedi think they were, sending a youngling into war?_ He felt her resolve begin to falter and he doubled his efforts, his hand slowly curling into a fist as the Jedi cried out, her eyes flying open.

"I'll talk!" She gasped, "I'll talk, I'll talk, please stop! Please!" She begged, her face red and her eyes puffy.

Obi-Wan opened his fist and released his grip on her, watching the girl slump down. He clasped his hands behind his back, stepping around her, "Good." He said quietly as began circling her, "What is your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

"And why are you here, Ahsoka?" 

"I was sent to protect Senator Skywalker while he visited his friend."

"Why are you really here?" Obi-Wan pressed, sensing her confusion bleed into the force, he stopped in front of her.

"There's no other reason." She bit out hesitantly, flinching when Obi-Wan began raising his hand again, "I'm telling the truth! That's why I'm here!"

Obi-wan hummed, dropping his hand and beginning his circle around her again, "I see." he paused for a moment, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Count Dooku's son." She said, "and a sith lord."

Obi-Wan arched his brow, standing behind her, "My dear, just because I'm not a Jedi, doesn't mean I'm a Sith." 

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not a Sith Lord?"

"No, I'm trying to tell you to be more open minded, young one." he chuckled and felt her tense up. 

"Don't call me that." She seethed, "I'm not a child."

"Aren't you?" Obi-wan asked, stepping back around her and meeting her eyes, she looked away. Obi-Wan quirked a brow, "Where is your master?"

"Busy." 

"But she'd come if you were in danger, wouldn't she?" Obi-Wan continued watching her, "I'm sure many Jedi would come if you needed help."

Ahsoka pressed her lips together, her face still flushed red as she glowered at him. Obi-Wan tsk'd at her, offering a friendly smile, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" she looked away and he chuckled, turning. "I'll be sure to send a message to the Republic. Don't fret, no harm will come to your precious senator, though I'm sure the senate will have many questions regarding his whereabouts." with that, he left her.

###

Anakin was thoroughly panicked when he woke the next morning to find Ahsoka not in her room, her lightsabers abandoned on the floor. He didn't bother getting dressed, seeking out Mina, nodding to the servants who ogled him as he went, still wearing his black sweatpants, his chest bare. He arrived shortly to Mina's study, knocking as he entered; "Mina, there seems to be a slight issue-" He stopped, staring blankly into the eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was dressed in a fine black suit and holding a cup of tea. Anakin straitened up, only to remember that he wasn't properly dressed. His face bloomed bright pink

Mina was sat in her chair, a cup of tea in her hands as well, which she set down, her brows drawn together in concern; "What's the matter, Ani? Did something happen?" She asked, searching his face.

Anakin shook his head in an attempt to re-calibrate his thoughts; "I can't find Ahsoka. She wasn't in her room when I went to see her this morning." he said quickly, electing most of his focus to Mina instead of the obviously handsome Separatist war lord in the room.

"Perhaps she had gone on a walk?" Mina suggested, still seeming quite concerned; "I will ask the staff if they have seen her." her eyes flicked down to Anakin's bare chest; "In the mean time I do suggest you put on some proper clothes before you head down for breakfast." Anakin flushed again, nodding to Mina as she excused herself from the room.

Obi-Wan leaned back against the desk as he quirked a brow at Anakin; "Your servant disappeared?" He asked curiously, tracing his hand along the polished wood absently.

Anakin swallowed, feeling suddenly self conscious; "Yes, I don't know where she is. It's not like her to just wander off." Anakin murmured, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover himself up.

The nobleman hummed understandingly, "I suppose you'll find her soon enough." he murmured, mostly to himself which made Anakin's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"What do you mean by that?" Anakin asked as casually as he could, his arms tightening around himself.

Obi-Wan wasn't looking at him, though his brow quirked a bit. The separatist looked at his nails for a moment before pushing off the desk and suddenly he was in Anakin's space. The senator flushed scarlet, backing up into the door. Obi-Wan was so close so suddenly, Anakin could see the light speckling of freckles over the bridge of his nose, the curious twinkle in his seaglass eyes. His hair smelled of nice shampoo and was so shiny. Anakin found himself wondering if it would be soft too. Obi-Wan leaned further into his space, his eyes searching Anakin's face and Anakin found himself biting his lip and averting his gaze. If he were a weaker man, he might have even whimpered.

"I'll be going now, if you don't mind?" Obi-Wan murmured, his voice barely above a whisper and Anakin realized that he was still standing in front of the door.

He didn't think it was possible for him to get any more flushed, but apparently it was. He quickly pushed away from the door, coughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck; "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to-" he forced himself to stop talking before he managed to embarrass himself any further.

Obi-Wan watched him, a smirk playing across his lips; "Oh, I'm sure." he teased lightly, eyes wandering down Anakin's chest, taking in his golden skin and lean muscle.

Anakin looked away, pressing his lips together. He felt hot all over and to his horror, aroused. He should not have felt aroused by a Separatist war lord, "Ah, you said you were going?" He managed to punch out, looking back to Obi-Wan who only smiled at him.

"I suppose I did." he murmured, taking one more step into Anakin's space before leaving the office, his hands clasped behind his back.

Anakin braced himself against the wall, his breathing unsteady. He shook his head quickly. He was a kriffing senator of the Galactic Republic, for Force sake, he should not be making moon eyes at one of the Separatists most notorious leaders. He was really handsome though, more so than anyone else Anakin had ever seen. Anakin rubbed a hand down his face and looked down at his bare chest, frowning. He needed to get dressed. Anakin took a moment to make himself look at least somewhat presentable, fixing his hair and tugging at the gold chain that dangled from his ear before he headed out of the office, doing his best to avoid the servants as he went. 

###

Padme Amidala sat with her hands folded over her lap in the Chancellors office, her jaw clenched as she watched Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi pace around the suspended form of her padawan. The other members of the council watched him wearily, their anxieties bleeding into the force. Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his grand desk, leaning his elbows on the table, his hands pressed firmly together. Padme couldn't believe how wrong Anakin's trip must have gone if Ahsoka was in the hands of one of the most powerful Separatist leaders in the galaxy. Kenobi stopped his cirlce, hands clasped behind his back as he tilted his head.

"Shall I inquire as to why I've discovered this little Jedi wandering about in Separatist space?" he asked, arching his brow at the members of the council.

Padme's eyes flickered to master Windu, whose expression was hard. She thought she could see a vein throbbing on his temple; "How do we know she was found in separatist space, and not captured somewhere else?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.

"She will validate my claim herself," Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to Ahsoka, "won't you, my dear?"

Padme watched Ahsoka shoot the man an angry look before turning her attention to the holo; "He's telling the truth." She bit out, dropping her head, "I was sent to protect Senator Skywalker."

The members of the council exchanged several glances, Chancellor Palpatine leaned forward on his desk; "What was Senator Skywalker doing in Separatist space?" 

"I'm afraid my patience is wearing rather thin." Kenobi's lilting voice cut off Ahsoka's response and she dropped her head.

"To release Padawan Tano, what will your terms be?" Master Yoda asked in his croaky voice.

Kenobi gave a patient grin; "Oh, I'm afraid I don't have any terms. If you want her back you'll have to come get her. She will be comfortable, I assure, in the brig of my ship." 

"You're despicable!" Padme found herself saying, the other members of the council shooting her a warning look but she was rising to her feet before they could stop her, "You're using her as bait!"

"But of course, darling, what did you expect?" Kenobi's voice turned suddenly vicious, his eyes predatory; "You have nothing to offer me other than your deaths, and even that I'm afraid would be insufficient. I'd prefer to watch you suffer." with that the transmission ended and the holo flickered out of existence.

Padme was breathing heavily, the Chancellor's office now suddenly eerily quiet. She became acutely aware that the other masters were staring at her and she slowly sat back down in her chair, folding her hands over her lap; "My apologies."

Chancellor Palpatine watched her momentarily, and she thought she could see a smile touching his lips, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared as he folded his hands on his desk; "It is no trouble, my dear girl, you are very close to your student." He said amiably, his eyes wandering to the other members of the council who didn't appear to share the same sentiment; "What concerns me more, however, is that we have seen Padawan Tano, but we have not seen Senator Skywalker, who she is meant to be escorting."

"It is concerning, but it could mean that sir Kenobi was bluffing and forcing Padawan Tano to lie." Master Windu said, rubbing a hand down his face and sighing. His eyes fell to Padme who straitened up in her seat, "Master Amidala, I trust you'll be able to get her back?" He asked.

Padme stood up and nodded, offering a quick bow; "The 501st and I will get to the bottom of this in no time, master. Nothing to worry about." She offered the Chancellor an apologetic smile, "If you'll excuse me, your excellency."

The chancellor waved his hand, "It is no trouble, my dear, I do hope you bring them both home safely." 

Padme exited the chancellors office and hurried down the halls of the senate building. She shot a comm to Rex, telling him to prepare the fleet before sliding into one of the many empty rooms and sending a transmission to Anakin. It took a few moments before a holo of the senator flickered to life. He seemed terribly concerned; "Padme, I've got really bad news." He said meekly.

"I know, Ahsoka has been captured by the Separatist." Padme said, not hiding the relief she felt upon seeing that Anakin alright.

Anakin blinked at her, "Captured by the Separatist?" He repeated, his brows drawing together.

"Yes, I just got out of a meeting with the Council and the Chancellor. Ahsoka was apprehended by Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi, the son of Count Dooku." 

Anakin's face went blank for a minute before turning red with rage; " _E chu ta!_ That kriffing son of a sleemo!" the senator cursed, rising and kicking something across his room.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Padme asked, alarmed by his sudden outburst.

"I have to go, Padme, I'll talk to you later." The transmission ended and Padme was left staring at her commlink. She had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	3. in which Obi-Wan realizes what he wants

Anakin stepped into his blacks, adjusting the sleeve so that it didn't get caught on his mechno arm. He pulled his boots on next, a pair of durable canvas boots, thick straps that buckled on the side, complete with a metal heel and toe. He should have known that two-face son of a Sith Lord was going to be a problem. What's more, he contacted the Supreme Chancellor to let him know that Ahsoka had been apprehended. Not good, considering he had willingly entered enemy territory. He was regretting all of his remarkably bad decisions, walking down the mansions corridors maybe too fast, the servants scrambling to get out of his way as he went. He just hoped that Obi-Wan hadn't decided to leave yet. 

He made it to the outdoor landing pad and to his great relief, Sir Kenobi's rather impressive personal starship sat looming, all black metal, a red cog painted on it's sleek haul. Anakin took a moment to appreciate it. He found that most Separatist warships weren't aesthetically pleasing, but it seemed Sir Kenobi had good tastes and a flare for the dramatic. Two traits that Anakin would have immensely appreciated if they didn't belong to Separatist Scum. He walked up to the boarding ramp and was stopped by two battle droids raising their blasters.

"You're not permitted on board, sir." One of the droids rattled, its squeaky voice especially annoying. 

"Oh, I'm permitted alright, step aside." Anakin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting his chin out.

The droids looked at each other, then back to Anakin, "You're not permitted on board, sir, if you persist you will be apprehended."

Anakin quirked a brow; "What, you're not going to blast me?" He taunted, letting his lips curve into a grin.

"If you persist you will be apprehended-" 

Anakin swung at the droid with his metal arm, knocking it out. The other droid attempted to blast him but he dodged out of the way, sweeping its feet and crushing it's head with the heel of his boot. He looked around casually, testing the rotation of his metal wrist, before looking up the boarding ramp and gingerly stepping around the mangled droids, entering the dimly lit corridor. He snuck around the halls, sure to keep his back pressed firmly against the wall as he went. He wished he had the schematics for ship so he didn't get lost, but he hadn't thought that far ahead. He never thought that far ahead, he usually just flew by the seat of his pants. Kept things interesting.

He stepped into one of the ships many passageways and ran strait into a small squad of droids; "An intruder!" - "Blast him!" - "Roger, roger." - "Roger, roger."

Anakin cursed and quickly ducked around the droids blasts. He kicked his foot up and brought his heel down on the droids shoulder, sending it crumbling into the ground before nimbly dancing around another sudden array of blasts. He needed to take these out quickly or they'd contact the ships commanding officer which Anakin definitely didn't want to have come after him for a multitude of reasons. He used his metal hand and yanked the head off of another droid before chucking it at its companion, leaving one left. The droid scurried down the hallway to a control panel and Anakin scrambled after it.

"Don't you dare!"

The droid looked at him and slammed its metal claw onto the panic button before Anakin had time to knock it out. He heard the sirens go off and angrily picked up the droids blaster, shooting at it's mangled corpse repeatedly before sighing. He saw the control panel and furrowed his brows, taking out his ANH computer tool and plugging into the ships mainframe, working quickly to download the blueprints of the ship. Once he had them he got up and closed the panel, his head snapping up at the sound of battledroids marching down the corridor. He took his blaster and quickly turned back down the hall, making his way for the brig.

###

Obi-Wan was looking at the flashing red lights, his arms held tightly behind his back as he slowly looked to Ahsoka, who had desperately begun to struggle against the binders. Obi-Wan turned away from her now, activating the commlink on his wrist.

"Commander, what is this about?" He asked, adjusting the leather gloves he wore.

"It appears there is an intruder on board, sir. The droids at the entrance of the ship have been destroyed, and another squad was found disassembled in sector two where the alarm had been tripped."

Obi-Wan frowned, his eyes flicking back to Ahsoka before he spoke into the comm; "I want you to find them, commander, if you fail I'll put your head on a pike."

"Roger, roger."

The transmission ended and Obi-Wan took a slow breath, turning on his heels so that he was facing the young Jedi again. Ahsoka glared at him, her lips pressed together in a tight line. Her chest rose and fell heavily from her struggle. Obi-Wan observed her for a moment longer before briskly stepping into her space, swiping a hand under her chin.

"That was fast." He murmured quietly, watching the togruta's pupils dilate, "I'm beginning to think you were lying to me."

Ahsoka barked a laugh, "Well I wasn't. I don't know who's on your ship, but they're not a Jedi." 

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully, letting her chin go and stepping back, his gaze hard. He was immensely frustrated and certainly didn't have time for this. Taking another slow breath, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Ahsoka's eyes went crossed and she sagged into the bindings, unconscious. Obi-Wan turned away from her, reaching out in the force, seeking out whoever it was that had decided to trespass onto his ship. To his surprise, it was the blindingly bright Republic Senator he found sneaking around, and he was getting closer. Obi-Wan pursed his lips. It was a shame, really, he did quite like the senator.

Obi-Wan dimmed the lights in the prison, the soft blue glow of the magnetic binders now the only light illuminating the room. He commed the bridge and told them to begin the take off sequence. If the senator was so desperate to tag along, fine, he could tag along. After he heard the sound of the thrusters boot up, he slunk back into the shadows, folding his arms and waiting. He could sense Senator Skywalker's force signature startle, before doubling his efforts and winding through the ships many corridors. He'd be there any moment now and Obi-Wan allowed himself to smile. He couldn't pass up an opportunity for dramatics.

###

Anakin stumbled when he felt the engines begin to boot up, looking blankly at the flashing red light in the hallway. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up with what was happening, but when he figured it out he found himself sprinting down the hall. It would not be good if the ship managed to take off with them on board. This was generally the issue with him not thinking things through, situations like this were precisely why he wasn't a war strategist. He thought of how Echo and Rex would look at him if they found out he decided that the best way to conduct a rescue mission was to just waltz onto the enemies ship. He would have laughed if he didn't have a siren blaring against his eardrums. 

It didn't take long for him to reach the brig, double checking his blueprint to make sure he was in the right spot before taking his ANH computer tool and plugging into the door. It opened once he was able to override the passcode. He stepped inside the darkened room, spotting Ahsoka's limp body suspended in the air. He grimaced slightly, checking over his shoulder before quickly descending the steps and going to the binders controls, carefully pulling the panel off and crossing the wires. The binders deactivated and he caught Ahsoka as he fell, gently laying her down and checking her pulse. She was still alive, thankfully, her pulse steady, though her breathing was a bit ragged. Now all he had to do was get her off the ship-

The sound of a lightsaber activating pulled him from his thoughts, the force flashing a warning in the back of his mind. He rolled out of the way just as a red blade was brought down across the control panel of the binders, narrowly missing his shoulder. He rolled back up into a crouch, his eyes wide as he looked at the darkened form of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his brow quirked up curiously and his eyes an eerie shade of molten gold.

"Hello there." He said smoothly, twirling his saber and cocking his head, "You're not allowed down here, darling, what exactly were you thinking?"

Anakin didn't have a good answer for that so he just barked a laugh and got to his feet. Obi-Wan quirked a brow at him, his eyes sweeping up and down his body, taking in the blacks and Anakin's heavy boots strapped tightly around the calves of his legs. Anakin felt his face flush, falling into a fighting stance and whistling at him. Obi-Wan lifted his gaze and met his eyes, raising his brows at him.

"Eyes up here, Seppie." Anakin hissed at him before moving. He had always been rather acrobatic, light on his feet. He spun his heel around, throwing a powerful kick at Obi-Wan's chest but the man backed away, swinging his saber down. Anakin barely had time to drop to the floor, grunting. That lightsaber was going to be a problem.

"What's the matter, darling? You seemed a little stressed." Obi-Wan cooed at him and oh, it made Anakin's blood boil. He didn't like being played with. 

Anakin launched forward, careful to avoid the Sith's red blade as he swung a few fast punches and kicks. They danced around the room for awhile, the entire time Obi-Wan was on the defensive and yet he was steadily gaining ground. Anakin found that he had been backed into a corner, looking over his shoulder before leveling an angry glare at the Sith. Obi-Wan smirked devilishly at him, brushing his fringe back and tilting his head.

"I'm afraid this is goodbye." He hummed, twirling his blade before bringing it down, blinking when Anakin caught it with his mechno-hand. 

The arm was charged with electricity, crackling bright blue sparks of electricity as he held the blade with a snarl on his lips; "Oh, really?" He taunted, pushing Obi-Wan back and watching the man stumble, obviously thrown by the sudden turn of events; "I just got here, and I'm just getting started, you piece of bantha shit!"

Obi-Wan snarled at him, apparently done playing around as he charged forward. His skills with a lightsaber were quite breathtaking, Anakin hadn't seen anything like it since he had watched Padme and Qui-Gon fight during the battle of Geonosis. He should have expected it, really, Obi-Wan was Count Dooku's son, and when the man was a Jedi he was apparently a duelist of unparalleled skill. Anakin dropped down, deflecting the Sith's blade with his hand and rolling out of the way when he angrily brought it down on him. He was off balance in the force, Anakin realized. Anakin knew shouldn't get too cocky, it might cost him another arm, and yet he couldn't help himself. He grinned wolfishly, getting up in Obi-Wan's face and watching the sith's brows shoot up when Anakin teasingly brushed his lips against his before kicking him back, hard, with the metal heel of his boot. He heard the satisfying crack of ribs as the Sith hit the wall, groaning in pain and coughing. Anakin was bouncing on his toes, wanting more but remembering that he still had Ahsoka to worry about. 

_One thing at a time,_ he thought, deactivating his mechno-hand and grabbing Ahsoka by the arm, pulling her up and tossing her over his shoulder like a bag of dirt. He turned back to look at Obi-Wan who was pushing himself up onto his elbow, glaring at Anakin as he coughed again, spitting blood. Anakin grimaced, almost feeling bad, but he shook his head. He didn't have time to feel bad, he needed to get off this ship.

He blew Obi-Wan a kiss and batted his lashes at him; "Till next time, _darling._ " and with that he left the brig, making his way through the corridors to the escape pods.

###

Obi-Wan pushed himself up when Anakin was gone, cringing at the stabbing pain in his lungs as he looked to the door of the brig. He should have been mad, really, should have sent his droids after them, cut off their escape, but he was too impressed to even think about it. He felt a smile slowly touch his lips as he looked down, grinning like a fool. For years he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to get from all of this, but now he did. He coughed into his hand, looking at the blood and saliva before wiping it against his robes and making his way to the door. He wanted _Him_. He wanted _Anakin Skywalker_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support! You can find me on tumblr under the same username


	4. in which Anakin wants to save everyone but forgets to save himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research for this one, and by research I mean I re-watched the 2003 Clone Wars Animated series.

Anakin sat tinkering with his mechno arm, listening to the steady rhythm of Padme's boots hitting the floor as she paced around his quarters on board the _Resolute_. Anakin had gotten off of Kenobi's ship without much trouble, the man hadn't sent any droids after him or tried to hinder his escape. At first, Anakin thought it was a trap, that he'd get to the escape pods and launch only to be blasted once he was in range. But that hadn't happened and he was able to rendezvous with Padme as soon as she dropped out of hyperspace with the fleet. He sighed heavily and dropped his arm, tossing Padme an annoyed look at her pacing as he stood up.

"I'm sure Ahsoka is fine, Padme." He said finally, watching as she stopped at the other end of his quarters, her back turned to him.

She was wearing her dark berry colored Jedi robes, the golden obi and belt cinched in her waist in a way that was incredibly flattering, followed by the sweeping skirt that fanned out passed her knees. It gave the illusion of a dress, the flare of a cape, and the functionality of pants when she whipped around to face him, her brows furrowed and her lips pressed into a tight line. Anakin held his hands up in a placating manner. He recognized that look. It was her disappointed angry look that told him he had, in some inconsolable way, kriffed up. Perfect.

"Anakin, do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself and Ahsoka in with your little rescue mission?" She asked, her voice tight.

Anakin mulled it over, tilting his head to the side; "Quite a bit of danger, I suppose." He mused, looking back to her.

The Jedi master did not look impressed, stepping forward into his space and squaring her shoulders in an attempt at intimidation. Anakin looked down at her, his own height and width were much greater than hers so the gesture fell somewhat flat. He didn't doubt that Padme could give him a piece of her mind, of course, he saw the way she wielded her saber. He also saw the increasingly exasperated look on her face and knew how that was not a good sign.

"Anakin, Ahsoka was put into _stasis_ with the force. She was pushed so far down that I couldn't call her back without putting her in a bacta tank." Padme started pacing again, "If you had waited planetside for Rex and I to get there, we might have been able to capture Sir Kenobi and forced him to pull Ahsoka back up. That's assuming he was the one who put her in stasis in the first place."

"Oh, it was probably him alright." 

Padme's head snapped over to him and Anakin flinched.

"I may have forgotten to mention that we fought. He carried a red blade."

Padme stared at him for a long moment, raising her hand and pinching the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut; "Why did you not feel like that was important to mention to the council during our holo comm?" she asked, keeping her voice measured though Anakin could hear the layers of disappointment and perhaps loathing underneath. 

Anakin swallowed thickly. He knew better than to push his luck with Padme and he hadn't wanted to make her upset with him. He shifted on his heels, looking down to the toes of his boots; "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking strait." 

"No! You weren't! You don't think!" Padme lashed out suddenly and Anakin could see the corners of her eyes prick with tears as her face went flush with rage. He took a step back and looked away, "You just act! However you want, whenever you want without considering what might happen to the other people involved!"

Anakin snapped, "You're wrong!" he bit at her and watched her startle. He was so tired of taking the heat for this bantha shit. How was he supposed to know that Ahsoka had been put in stasis? The Jedi never taught him anything, they didn't want to teach him! They thought he was dangerous! Too old and too attached. They wanted to dump him back where Padme had found him on Tattooine.

He took a steadying breath and scowled at her, "I'm sorry that I didn't know she was in stasis. I don't know karking anything about the force, and whose fault is that?" He knew he was putting salt on an old wound but he didn't care, he was angry, "If I hadn't acted when I did Ahsoka might have been killed or worse! He was obviously torturing her, Padme! Torturing her! A youngling! This is exactly the problem I have with the council and the senate! You're all just waiting for something to happen instead of being proactive. You react! You don't act and people die because you don't act!"

"Anakin, you know it's not that simple!" Padme snapped back, but her voice trembled and she was crying now.

Anakin felt his fire go out as he watched her, the way she dropped her head and sobbed. Usually Padme was more composed, but Anakin had an awful habit of projecting all his thoughts and feelings into the force without realizing it. He was completely out of control and he knew it, knew he was hurting the people around him. He could feel the way the force roiled up inside him, spilling out into everything around him and he felt a sudden and immense sense of self loathing. He turned away from her completely, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, Padme." He said quietly, "I know it's not that simple. I know I should have listened to you. I was just so angry when it all happened. I couldn't help myself, I needed to act, needed to do something." he pressed his lips together into a tight line and closed his eyes. _What was wrong with him?_

He felt Padme's presence behind him and then her arms wrapping tightly around his waist, squeezing him tightly as she wiped her tears on his back and huffed a shaky breath; "You are impossible, Ani." she breathed out, "I haven't cried like that in a long time." she tried to laugh but it didn't come out and she ended up just swallowing and pressing her forehead into his back.

"I'm sorry." Anakin said again, looking blankly at the barren walls of his room.

Padme let him go after a long moment and he turned around to face her, taking in her still flushed cheeks. Her hair had come undone a bit, loose curls framed her face. If she hadn't been so frazzled, he'd have thought it looked good on her. Anakin sighed deeply, gently brushing one of those curls behind Padme's ear, losing himself to his thoughts. 

"Well, it is good that you got her back." Padme said finally, leaning her cheek into his hand for a moment before pulling back and clearing her throat. She offered him a tentative smile, a sense of longing in her eyes. 

Anakin pressed his lips together tightly, he knew better than to hope for anything more than a lingering touch from Padme, but he couldn't deny how much he wished they could be together. He knew that Padme wanted that too, but to live a lie was not the life she wanted and not a life Anakin was willing to force her into. But in moments like this, he wished she would throw away the Jedi order. Wished she would care about him just as much as he cared about her. 

Padme's comm chimed and she answered it; "This is General Amidala."

"General, this is Kix down in medical, Commander Tano pulled through. She's out of stasis."

Anakin and Padme looked at each other before quickly living the cramped quarters and racing down the hall.

###

Ahsoka jolted awake, squinting against the bluish green liquid that assaulted her senses. She had been stripped of her clothes and was floating in a bacta tank in her underwear, a respirator over her nose and mouth. She heard the equipment beep rapidly as the tank began to drain and the medic, Kix, ran over to her side and checked her vitals, catching her when she fell from the tank and removed the mask. She hacked a cough when she breathed in the recycled air of the cruiser, her eyes glazed as she was dragged over to one of the cots. Distantly, she heard the sound of footsteps rushing down the corridor. The door to the medbay hissed open and her master, Padme Amidala, was at her side in an instant. Anakin was right behind her and Ahsoka felt a sense of relief wash over her at seeing him alright. 

"Ahsoka!" - "Snips!" - "Are you okay?"

Ahsoka offered a weak smile, listening to the two of them speak in unison before coughing again and dropping her head down onto the pillow, breathing shallowly as Kix shooed them away and gave her a stim shot. The room suddenly became blindingly bright and she flinched, feeling the drug work its way through her veins. It took a moment for her thoughts to unscramble and her heartbeat to settle. She didn't know how long she had been in her fog but when she rolled her head over to the side, Padme had gone and Anakin was sitting backwards on a chair, his arms folded over the back with his chin resting on them. His eyes were closed and it looked like he had fallen asleep. Ahsoka took a deep breath, looking back at the ceiling and following the seams in the metal when she heard the chair scrape against the floor.

Anakin stood over her and braced his hands on the side of the cot, his brows furrowed; "Ahsoka, are you alright?" he asked, and she could feel his fear bleeding into the force. Anakin had never been good at concealing himself.

"I'm fine Skyguy, really." She rasped out, smiling to him weakly again. 

Anakin huffed, "well that's good to hear." He said, offering her a wry smile in return. 

Ahsoka noticed the sunken look of his eyes and cheeks and frowned, "I'm fine, but are you?" she asked cheekily, looking him up and down from where she had been laid down.

"I'm fine, just worried. I didn't know what he did to you." Anakin murmured, pulling up his chair and sitting down, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at her, a concerned look seeming to have been permanently stamped onto his face.

Ahsoka thought back to her interrogation, the way Kenobi had bulldozed his way into her mind and started dismantling her. When he had done it the first time it was excruciatingly painful, mostly because she resisted him, tried to push against his grip on her in the force only to have it double down and make her scream. She shuddered at the memory and closed her eyes. 

"I don't want to talk about it." She said finally, looking back to Anakin.

The senators face twisted suddenly and he stood up; "I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he did to you." he grit out and Ahsoka arched her brow, the white marking above her eye raising up onto her forehead.

"Anakin, I don't think that's necessary." She said carefully, making an attempt to sit up. Anakin helped her, bracing his hand on her back and pushing her upright. Ahsoka winced a bit and looked at him, "I'm honestly surprised he didn't do more. I think he was being nice to me." she muttered. _As nice as being tortured with the force could be._

The alarms all over the ship started blaring and they both looked up, then back to each other. Anakin whirled around looking to Kix as he listened to the comm channel, his expression turning grave.

"What's the situation, Kix?" Anakin asked, his voice tight and anxious.

"We've encountered several Separatist ships. They only have one battle cruiser so they're thinking it's a branch off the main fleet." Kix responded, closing the comm and looking at him.

"I'm going up to the bridge to check." Anakin said, turning on his heels and walking briskly out the medbay door. He had a way of walking sometimes that made him look like he knew what he was doing. Ahsoka knew for a fact that he was practically clueless. 

She went to swing her legs off the cot but Kix stopped her, huffing; "You Jedi just don't know when to quit, do you?" he bit out, "I'm going to strap you to the cot if you try to go anywhere, got it commander?"

Ahsoka whined loudly and dropped her head back down on the pillow; "Well this isn't fair!" She said, raising her arms up, "Why does everyone else get to have all the fun?"

Kix just stared at her incredulously and shook his head, going back to the comms and listening for updates. Ahsoka huffed, closing her eyes. _When was everyone going to stop treating her like a youngling?_

###

Anakin made his way onto the bridge, his cape whirling behind him. Padme stood with her hands folded in front of her and her brows furrowed, looking out the large transparinsteel viewport window. The crewman were hollering at each other, telling the pilots to squadron up and get ready for a bombing run. Up ahead there was one Separatist battleship, it's ugly radiation damaged haul glinted with the light of a nearby star, a black cog painted on the side. Next to it was a single medical frigate and a familiar black starship with the same cog painted in red on its side. Anakin sucked in a breath.

"It's him."

Padme whipped around, the skirt of her robe swishing with her as she fixed Anakin with a worried look; "Are you sure?"

Anakin nodded, "I'd recognize that ship anywhere, it's one of a kind." He said, tilting his chin up. The starship was barely visible against the black backdrop of space, the only indicator that it was even there was the red cog.

"Sir, the flagship is hailing us." One of the troopers called from the console.

"Patch it through." Padme directed, turning now to the holo projector and squaring her shoulders and bracing herself.

The holo flickered to life and Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi stood before them, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He looked better than Anakin expected him to, considering he was certain that he'd cracked a few ribs during their fight not even one cycle ago. The older man tilted his head and arched a brow, looking down on the pair as a grin slowly cracked across his face.

"Hello _darling_ , I didn't think we'd get to see each other again so soon." The man cooed and Padme raised her brows in confusion, "Oh, forgive me General Amidala, I mean to address Senator Skywalker." Obi-Wan's eyes swept up and down Padme's body, the gesture made Anakin scowl deeply, "though you aren't that bad yourself, my dear." 

Padme flushed the color of her robes and her lips curled back into a snarl, "Save it, Kenobi!" she hissed at him, "And surrender too, while you're at it! We've got you outgunned!" 

The hologram of Kenobi looked up as if he were looking out the viewport of his cruiser before looking back down to them; "No, I don't think I will. Reinforcements will arrive shortly. You are in Separatist space after all." 

"We'll waste you before your reinforcements arrive!" Anakin bit out and Padme shot him a warning look.

Obi-Wan raised his brow curiously, "Is that so, Senator?"

As he spoke a squad of vulture droids deployed from the Separatist cruiser. Padme ordered one of the crewman to scramble the fighters as she rushed off the bridge, whistling for Artoo to follow. Anakin was left staring at the flickering blue form of the Separatist war lord, his lips drawn together into a tight line; "You're gonna pay for what you did to Ahsoka." He spat at him.

Obi-Wan hummed, folding his arms over his chest now as watching him, "Is she doing alright? I do hate torturing _younglings_ but you and your Republic dogs seem to like throwing them into war zones." 

Anakin sneered at him, "We wouldn't have younglings in war zones if you Separatists didn't start a war."

"That's a curious statement, Senator, one that I don't think is very accurate or flattering on your behalf." 

The comm ended suddenly and Anakin was alone on the bridge, his face hot and his fists clenched at his sides. He looked out the transparinsteel viewport, his eyes narrowing when he felt it. A ripple in the force as a single black fighter craft deployed from Obi-Wan's cruiser. Anakin's anger gave way to panic when he saw it, looking back down to the crewman; "Get in contact with General Amidala now! She needs to get out of the air!"

"Sir, why, what do you mean?" The crewman asked, startled.

Anakin rushed to the transparinsteel window, his eyes widening as the single fighter ravaged through gold squadron, the craft screeching past the viewport. Anakin's breath turned ragged as he heard the panicked voices of the crew speaking over the comms. "We lost an entire squadron!" - "Where's red leader?" - "Can you get in contact with the General?" - "Her comms gone static, we've lost the connection!"

Anakin turned swiftly on his heels and rushed off the bridge, making his way down to the hangar bay. He didn't have time to think, he needed to act, he needed to make sure Padme was okay, needed her to get out of the air and back into the cruiser. Back into safety. He needed to save her, it was his fault that they were in this mess to begin with. He pushed past a group of troopers who were alarmed to see him climbing into Ahsoka's vacant Jedi fighter. The droid, Arseven, beeped inquisitively at him.

"Sir, you're not permitted in there-" One of the troopers tried but Anakin threw a finger at his nose and gave him a hard look. 

The trooper went quiet and backed away as Anakin put on the helmet and closed the hatch to the fighter. He began the take off sequence and left the hangar, flying low along the cruiser's haul before coming up on the other side. He saw Padme being chased down by Obi-Wan's fighter and gritted his teeth, tipping his wing and spinning down to cut him off. The black fighter jerked up and away, flying just out of range as Obi-wan tried to figure out what was going on. Anakin heard the comm in his helmet crackle, Padme's voice shrieking into his ear.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE AIR?" she asked incredulously and Anakin huffed.

"Someone's gotta save your skin." He said, narrowly missing a sudden spread of lasers from Obi-wan's fighter. He grinned, feeling the Sith's annoyance as it rippled through the force, "I'm going to get him away from the fleet, get back on the cruiser and get out of here." 

"Anakin, what- Absolutely not, Senator Skywalker, what do you think you're doing!?"

Anakin flipped a series of switches and put his hand on one of the levers, biting his lip; "Having some fun." He muttered. In the back of his mind, he had a bad feeling about all this. He pulled the lever back and his fighter launched into hyperspace, the white starts stretching out long before the vortex of blue swallowed him whole. 

It was a short jump and he landed just outside atmo at Muunilinst. He held his breath for a moment before he felt Obi-Wan's presence pop into existence behind him. He took the bait. Good. Anakin dipped his fighter down and made a beeline for the planets surface, sure to avoid the array of lasers that Obi-Wan was shooting at him. There was a battle going on outside the city and Anakin made sure to avoid the troopers as he zipped below the skyline. He was going to have to make another jump if he wanted to lose him. For a moment, he considered light speed skipping, but he didn't think the compressor on Ahsoka's fighter could handle it. He narrowly missed a building before pulling up, making to break atmo. Obi-Wan followed him, his black ship screeching through air. Anakin punched in the coordinates and flipped the switches back before pulling the lever and jumping into the swirling blue vortex.

He dropped this time just outside Yavin, flying towards one of its moons. Unsurprisingly, Obi-Wan dropped just behind him and was gaining. Anakin cursed, spinning to avoid his laser blast but hadn't been so lucky this time, his right wing was hit and Arseven was down. Anakin pulled up and glanced back to the black fighter still tailing him. Not good. Anakin tried to get the comm online as the right exhaust combusted, taking out his wing and sending him spiraling towards Yavin 4. Anakin braced himself, engaging the pilot eject while attempting to regain control of the fighter, he managed to get it strait before he hit the eject button and his seat when flying out the open hatch, the yellow inflatable ball encasing him as he crashed through the treeline and rolled to a halt in an open clearing. When the ball settled and deflated Anakin unbuckled himself and made for the trees.

He heard Obi-Wan set his fighter down in the clearing. His plan was to circle back around and commandeer the vessel, but he had to lure Obi-Wan far enough away to do it. About a mile into the trees Anakin noticed something odd about the force here, the way it shuddered and churned almost uncontrollably. He slowed to a walk and looked around, feeling suddenly anxious. The trees made it considerably more dark, despite the sun just beginning to set over the horizon. A warning flashed in the force and he dropped down onto the dirt just as Obi-Wan's red saber made to strike him across the back. Anakin rolled up into a crouch, standing and backing away as he faced Obi-Wan.

The Sith looked particularly annoyed, his face flushed as he lazily twirled his saber, "I don't know exactly what your plan was in bringing me here, darling, do you even know where you are?" he asked, swinging his blade up over his head and snaring him between two fingers on his outstretched hand. Anakin furrowed his brows, activating his arm.

"Yavin 4 if the charts were right." Anakin said, dropping into a crouch and eyeing Obi-Wan wearily. He didn't think he'd have the element of surprise to save him this time.

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully before suddenly moving, crashing his blade down against Anakin's arm and leaning close to his face; "You are correct. Do you know why I wanted to know where we are?"

When Anakin didn't respond, gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan continued; "Are you familiar with the Massassi people?"

Anakin grunted and pushed Obi-Wan back, his arm crackling with unspent energy. The metal was heating up considerably, he'd have to deactivate it before it burned through his flesh; "No? What about them?" He bit out, moving to strike Obi-Wan with the heel of his metal boot but the Sith easily stepped out of the way, swinging his blade down again but Anakin deflected with his arm and backed away to get some ground between them.

"They were an enslaved people who worshipped Naga Sadow, a Sith Lord who went into hiding after he fled the Great Hyperspace War." 

Anakin felt his gut twist and he snarled, feeling the air around him bleed cold. Obi-Wan arched his brow curiously, continuing to twirl his saber as he paced around him, "Why does that matter?" Anakin spat, throwing a series of erratic and unpredictable kicks and punches at the Sith lord. Some landed, some didn't, the infuriating thing was that when Anakin grew tired and had to step back again, Obi-Wan was very much still standing and very much not tired.

"The dark side is as mysterious as it is powerful." Obi-Wan explained like he were teaching some sort of lesson, "Naga Sadow had conducted horrible experiments on Massassi people. He mutated them into dark side wielding monsters against their wills-"

Anakin was moving, throwing a heavy punch which Obi-Wan parried with his saber and pushed against, throwing Anakin back. Anakin breathed heavily, blood pounding in his ears. He watched Obi-Wan before making a split second decision and turning to sprint through the trees, the force pushing him along and allowing him to move inhumanly fast. Obi-Wan swung his saber lazily, the heaviness of the dark side percolating around him, it was strong here, stronger when Anakin's control slipped even for the briefest moment. He hummed, glancing at the sky for a moment before giving chase. 

Anakin ran through the trees, following the force till he came upon a massive stone temple and skidded to a halt. The force around him churned suddenly and he felt his gut lurch, barely sensing Obi-Wan's presence and quickly diving out of the way as the Sith made to attack him again. His arm was beginning to burn and he had to turn it off, panting heavily as he got back to his feet, now defenseless against the Sith lord who prowled around him like a krayt dragon. Anakin glanced back to the temple, then to Obi-Wan, raising his guard and swallowing thickly. The air buzzed like a storm would be rolling in soon, even though the sky above them was clear, painted sunset orange as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"You were a slave once, weren't you, Senator Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone surprisingly gentle.

Anakin's eyes went wide and he took a shuddering breath, clenching his fist and feeling the air turn frigid. He recognized that cold, remembered the last time he felt it, during the Tattooine night in the village of the Tusken Raiders. He suddenly swayed, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head as the memory tore through his subconscious where it had been carefully locked away. The horrified screams of the villagers as he tore them apart with a borrowed saber, _Padme's_ saber, which he buried with his mothers corpse. Not just the men. But the women and the children too. He remembered the cold. He remembered his mothers lifeless body. He heard a clap of thunder and the sudden downpour of rain was enough to shake him from the horrible vision as he doubled over, breathing heavily.

Obi-Wan watched him from the distance, quiet and almost somber, the water evaporating on his red blade; "Did you know that the most dangerous force wielders are the ones who are not trained?" the Sith asked quietly and Anakin felt himself tense up. 

_Too old to be trained, too attached to his mother to become a Jedi._

"You did this, you know?" Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the storm raging around them, "Created a storm through the power of the force. The dark side is strong here, strong in you." Anakin heard the Sith's boots crunch against the wet soil as he approached, his blade still ignited.

Anakin didn't know if he was crying or not, his head hurt terribly, "Get away from me." He managed to spit out, falling back and trying to scoot away but found he couldn't, looking up into Obi-Wan's molten gold eyes.

Obi-wan stopped inches away from him and sunk down into a crouch, tilting his head, "I think... you need to rest now, Senator Skywalker. You deserve to rest." Obi-Wan raised his hand and snapped his fingers. 

And Anakin's world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. in which Anakin is being held hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, they're both disasters.

Anakin felt as though he had been engulfed in a thick fog, drifting without any sense of direction or care. In the corner of his eye, he could catch the flashing of lightsabers, he could hear the screams of innocent people, the staticky voices of the clone troopers, blaster fire. When he looked down to his hands, he found himself wielding a red blade, blood dripping from his gloves. He tried to wipe them off but they would never be cleaned. He heard a lightsaber activate behind him and turned to see Padme, her face streaked with tears as she raised her blade and screamed at him.

_"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!_

He woke with a start, his breathing ragged, sweating profusely. He was in a darkened room, the curtains drawn shut over the windows. He swallowed thickly, disoriented, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He remembered being suddenly drenched in a violent storm before falling unconscious. He remembered Obi-Wan Kenobi and his body jerked again. He needed to leave but he didn't know where he was. He didn't hear the hum of engines or the turn of an accelerator, so he wasn't on any type of starship.

Carefully, he tossed the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, planting them firmly on cold hardwood floors. He furrowed his brows, standing slowly and swaying a bit, his stomach lurching and threatening to empty itself but he swallowed the feeling. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in his original clothes, wearing instead a loose fitting sleep tunic and leggings. He frowned deeply, tugging at the soft fabric and shaking his head as he inspected the room. It was empty except for the bed and a closet which contained extra blankets and cans of paint, the labels written in Mando'a. _Was he on Mandalore? Why in blazes was Kenobi on Mandalore?_

Anakin shook his head, re-calibrating his thoughts. These were questions that could be answered later, right now he needed to focus on escaping. He went to the door of the room and attempted to push it open only to realize that it was one of those traditional sliding doors. Anakin slid it open slowly, poking his head out and looking down an empty hallway. The air was cold and all the lights were off, from the window at the end of the hall Anakin could see that it was night time. He wondered how long he had been here, furrowing his brows as he grappled with the passage of time. He bit his lip and stepped out, quietly sliding the door shut behind him and making his way down the hall. 

He made it to the end, looking down a massive spiraling staircase when he heard the sudden and soft click of leather boots on the hardwood floor. It startled him, he whirled around in a panic but nobody was there. He took a moment to center himself, breathing in deeply and slowly exhaling, attempting to calm himself the way Padme had showed him before attempting to reach out with the force. His search came up empty and he shook his head, returning his attention to the staircase and preparing to make his descent. He felt an itch in the back of his skull before the sudden blare of a warning in the force that almost sent him tumbling forward.

"You're not very good at sneaking around, you know?"

Anakin froze, his gut jumping to his throat as he slowly turned his head, looking strait into Obi-Wan's molten eyes. The Sith tilted his head curiously to the side, his eyes glowing unnaturally, the force around him completely unreadable. He looked as though he had just woken up, his hair was mussed and his eyes were droopy. _He must have been shielding_ , Anakin thought belatedly, wondering if that was why he hadn't sensed him before moving to activate his arm only to be picked up and thrown back with the force, landing hard on his back and sliding to the end of the hall. He groaned in pain, shakily pushing himself up and gasping a breath when he felt the toe of Obi-Wan's boot connect with his gut. It was enough to make him expel the contents of his stomach. He choked once he was done, rolling onto his side so he didn't land in his vomit. It smelled vaguely like alcohol and the slop they fed him on the Republic cruiser. His vision danced with black spots and he felt his consciousness fading fast, only to be swallowed by the abyssal darkness once more.

When he awoke the second time, he found himself in a different room on a different bed. The pain in his gut had dulled considerably but it still hurt. The curtains had been pulled back, letting in some early morning light. Anakin grunted a bit as he attempted to sit up only to find a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up and was once again met by the Sith's molten gaze. _How was he shielding himself so completely?_ Anakin immediately attempted to shake out of his grip, scrambling to push him away but Obi-Wan immobilized him in the force holding his hand up stiffly, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed together tightly in concentration.

"You shouldn't move." Obi-Wan said firmly, Anakin's thoughts became fuzzy and his eyes crossed. _Was Obi-Wan trying to compel him?_

"I shouldn't-" Anakin bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood, shaking his head as he snapped out of the mind trick. He moved his flesh arm, reaching for the force and lashing out with it mindlessly in an attempt to throw Obi-Wan back. 

The move made Obi-Wan startle, losing his grip on Anakin who immediately tried to get to his feet only to double over in pain, his stomach trying to empty itself again but nothing came up as he choked on bile and spit.

"What did I tell you?" Obi-Wan tutted, sounding very not amused, grabbing Anakin by the arm and roughly pulling him back onto the bed, " **Don't. Move.** " 

Anakin froze, his thoughts becoming jumbled as he nodded dumbly in response.

"Good." Obi-Wan eyed him for a moment before turning and picking up a glass of syrupy blue liquid. He set it down carefully onto the bed stand as he spoke; "Drink this when you feel like you can keep it down. It will make you feel better."

"What is it?" Anakin managed to croak out, his mind still felt like it was full of holovision static.

"Medicine. It will make you feel better." Obi-Wan reinforced firmly, not once looking at Anakin. He spoke softly now, "I hadn't meant to kick you so hard. I got carried away." He muttered and if Anakin didn't know any better, he might have thought the man were sorry.

Anakin barked a laugh, feeling the odd staticky feeling in his mind fade enough for him to think; "I find that _very_ hard to believe, Sith." He hissed.

Obi-Wan glanced to him at that, pulling a chair over with the force and sitting down on it, his feet firmly planted on the ground, his elbows resting on his knees, "You know my name, I don't understand why you won't use it, _Anakin_."

Anakin sucked air into his lungs, glaring at Obi-Wan as his lip curled back into a snarl; "Don't call me that!" He snapped, "Only people I like get to call me that." 

Obi-Wan arched his brow, "Fine, Senator Skywalker." He huffed, waving his hand dismissively, "Though at this very moment, you're not in any position to be making demands."

Anakin blinked, suddenly remembering where he was and feeling the panick slowly creep into his bones, his eyes darting around the room. Obi-Wan let him simmer in his realization for a moment, a pleasant smile touching his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you, Senator Skywalker, but I will if you give me a reason to." Obi-Wan said carefully, folding his arms over his chest and staring at Anakin, "Let's hope we don't come to that, hm?"

"You would threaten a Senator of the Galactic Republic?" Anakin asked incredulously his eyes wide. He remembered Padme telling him about how the Sith delighted in violence, though he hadn't imagined it from Kenobi. Though he wasn't sure what to expect the Separatist anymore. From the holovision, he saw Sir Kenobi as tyrannical leader, an enforcer, a dictator. At the party he was more like a celebrity, one who was suave and flirtatious. When they faced off aboard Kenobi's ship, the man had felt almost manic, unhinged, the way the force bent with him instead of against him. Anakin was no stranger to masks, he had plenty of his own after all. 

Obi-Wan raised his hands in a placating manner, "I wish I didn't have to but you're somewhat of a wild card, darling." 

"Don't call me that either." Anakin hissed, feeling his cheeks flush.

Obi-Wan smiled, tilting his head, "My apologies, Senator Skywalker." he stood up nimbly, smoothing out the wrinkles in his dark robes as he walked to the door of the room; "I will be in the sitting room down the hall if you need me. This door is unlocked, though all the exits to the outside have been blocked off. I will know if you try to escape and I will know if you try to make contact with the Jedi or Senate, in which case you will have become problematic and I will become less hospitable." Obi-Wan tossed him a look over his shoulder, "If you become hungry, send for a droid, and they will bring you something to eat. I suggest you wait though. I don't want to clean your vomit again." with that, he left, the door sliding softly shut behind him.

Anakin sat alone now in the room, his jaw hanging open and his brows raised in disbelief. _How dare he?_ Anakin made an attempt to stand but the pain in his gut lurched and he doubled over, rolling onto the bed and groaning.

 _Just my luck,_ he thought drearily, squeezing his eyes shut, "Padme is going to kill me."

###

Anakin had been rather proud of himself. He hadn't left his designated room for almost five hours since Obi-Wan had left him. He did drink the syrupy blue medicine that the Sith had left him, though, and it made him bitter when the medicine made him feel much better. He was just barely pushing six hours in the room when his hunger was starting to catch up to him. He had been starved before, being a slave on Tattooine meant that he didn't get to eat many meals, but being a senator had guaranteed him food whenever he wanted and not eating made him feel worse than he had before. While Obi-Wan had said that he could send a droid to get him food, he did not tell Anakin how to call a droid so he could make the request in the first place. Which meant he needed Obi-Wan's help.

He begrudgingly slid the door to his room open, slamming it closed when he stepped out and looked around the hall. He stood there, still wearing the soft sleep tunics and pants that had been given to him and looked around, trying to remember where Obi-Wan had said the sitting room was. He could smell incense burning from a room whose door was cracked open and he went to investigate, pulling the door to the side and seeing Obi-Wan draped on one of the sofa's with his leg slung over the arm rest and his back against the seat cushion. The Sith lord had a flimsi bound book in his hand and looked at Anakin upside down from his position on the sofa. His hair was mussed and he looked somewhat endearing. It was incredibly jarring considering that this man had nearly murdered him twice now.

"Senator Skywalker." Obi-Wan said, scrambling to sit himself up and fix his hair. 

Anakin arched his brow at him, noting his embarrassment. It reminded him of the party Mina had introduced them at. How he blushed so easily, dropped his gaze and huffed, but not even moments later his eyes had slanted and his face cracked with a wicked grin. Anakin wondered if that was part of his facade. One of the many masks the Separatist wore. Anakin didn't know why he was thinking about it, shaking his head in an attempt to banish the thought as he crossed his arms haughtily over his chest and puckered his lips.

"I'm hungry." He spoke flatly, watching Obi-Wan blink at him in confusion.

"Why didn't you call for the droid?" He asked, visibly confused.

Anakin wanted to roll his eyes, "You didn't tell me how to call the droid." He watched as the gears turned in Obi-Wan's head then click into place, his face turning red.

"Ah, I suppose I didn't." He said, rising to his feet and smoothing his robes before going to a buzzer that was sat on the drawing desk, "What would you like to eat? I'll have them send it to your room."

Anakin arched his brow, tilting his head; "Whatever you suggest." He paused for a moment before smirking, "Why don't you ask for something as well? We could eat together." he offered, almost slyly. Since he was here and didn't have anything better to do until he figured out how to escape, he thought it would be worth having some fun. 

That sent Obi-Wan reeling in the force, Anakin could feel a hairline fracture in his shielding and it flooded the air with a sense of confusion; "Forgive me, Senator Skywalker, I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me?" 

Anakin shrugged, lazily fixing his hair, "I'm bored and don't like being alone." He took a step forward, moving into Obi-Wan's space and watching the older man raise his brows in surprise; "Besides," he said softly, "You don't want me to go away, do you?"

Obi-Wan swallowed, his brows furrowing as he searched Anakin's face; "Are you... toying with me?" He asked seriously, frowning when Anakin laughed.

"Nonsense," Anakin mused amiably, still very much in Obi-Wan's space. _He could do this,_ he thought to himself, _He could play this game._ "we got off on the wrong foot earlier, didn't we? Besides, I don't think you want to hurt me. You seemed so very sorry about doing so earlier."

Obi-Wan blinked, arching his brow curiously; "You project very loudly, darling." 

_Kriff._

"But if you want to play my game, fine. I'll order us food and we can eat together." Obi-Wan said quickly, buzzing for the droid and leaving Anakin to stand there feeling rather stupefied.

It wasn't long before they had a proper meal delivered to them which Anakin ate greedily due to his empty stomach. Not that he had ate much before, he didn't like the slop they served on the Republic cruiser. Obi-Wan watched him with raised brows, he was a slower eater, taking his time. Anakin finished his first plate and requested more, so Obi-Wan sent the droid out for another serving. After eating together in silence for almost a half standard hour, Anakin decided to start talking.

"Why did you choose the dark side?" He asked suddenly, "Why did you join the Sith?"

Obi-Wan poked at his food for a moment, considering his answer, "I didn't choose the dark side, Senator." He took a bite before pushing away his plate and sitting back, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling; "Rather, the dark side chose me." he shrugged, "My adoptive father is the leader of the Separatist movement and a Sith lord, my master in the ways of the force. He raised me Sith so Sith a became. It really is that simple, Senator."

Anakin frowned, "You couldn't say no?"

Obi-Wan cocked his head at him, his eyes searching before an easy grin cut across his face and he leaned in close; "I didn't want to."

Anakin was taken aback, staring down into his molten eyes, "But-"

"Come now, _darling_ , are you really going to try attempting a philosophical debate with me?" Obi-Wan looked at him pointedly.

"Stop calling me that." Anakin pursed his lips, smelling a challenge. He was never one to back down, "The Jedi are good and the Sith are evil." He said flatly, "The Sith built their empires on the backs of slaves, you said it yourself on Yavin." 

"You're letting your personal feelings get in the way of your judgement, senator." Obi-Wan mused, "and letting your emotions cloud your judgement is not the Jedi way."

"You're one to talk!" Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan looked to him curiously, arching his brow before standing, " _Anakin,_ "

Anakin felt his cheeks flush as he glared to Obi-Wan, watching him walk over to a case of flimsi bound books. Obi-Wan didn't look at him, "What if I told you that hundreds of Republic senators were at the beck and call of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious?"

Anakin startled at that, his brows shooting up in surprise, his eyes wide; "I'd call you a liar! That's impossible! The Jedi would know!" He looked down, staring at his plate of food, "I would know."

"Humor me then," Obi-Wan looked at him, tilting his head, "If there was a Sith Lord controlling senators, and the Separatist movement is being controlled by a Sith Lord, then are the Sith fighting each other?"

Anakin frowned, "It would make sense, isn't treachery the way of the Sith?" He asked, trying to remember what little Padme had told him, but it whatever Padme knew hadn't been much because not much was known about the Sith. That's what 1000 years of secrecy did to a society.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said, "The last Sith empire fell because there was very little unity, and almost no structure. The Lord of the Sith Darth Bane realized this. After the fall of the Sith during the Great Hyperspace Wars, Darth Bane created the Rule of two, a master and an apprentice, one to have power and one to seek it." Obi-Wan shrugged, "If Sith Lords come in pairs, and there are two Sith lords controlling opposite sides of the war, whose to say they aren't working together?"

"And why would they do that?" Anakin asked, "why would they want to manufacture a war?"

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully, smiling, "That is a very good question, darling." He walked back to the sofa slowly, the soles of his boots clicking softly against the hard wood floor as he leaned over across the caf table, invading Anakin's space and making him lean back, "To be a Sith is to seek power and control, to seek order." He was very close now, Anakin could feel his heart pounding hard against his rib cage as Obi-Wan whispered, "They want to create a new Sith Empire. They want unlimited power and control over everyone and Anakin," he leaned even closer now, brushing their lips together.

"They're so close." 

Anakin breathed in sharply when Obi-Wan kissed him, his eyes closing a bit. He wasn't expecting it, but maybe he should have. Obi-Wan took a page from his own playbook after all. Before Anakin could react, though, Obi-Wan pulled away, offering him a lopsided smile and turning. 

"What do you want from me then?" Anakin gasped out desperately, panic rising in the back of his mind as he stood, staring at Obi-Wan's back.

The Sith looked over his shoulder, his molten eyes burning with a new type of intensity; "Isn't it obvious, darling?" he said. 

"I want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! I'm sorry that the update on this one took so long I just *clenches fists* wanted to get it right. I'm on tumblr under the same username if you want to talk star wars to me!


	6. in which Padme and Ahsoka are following Anakin's last known trajectory

Padme's boot crunched against the dead leaves that layered the ground of Yavin's forests. The Sith temple loomed just ahead, foreboding against the grey storm clouds that hung in the sky. It would rain soon. Ahsoka was at her side, hands clasped behind her back as she poked around the forest, Artoo beeping in complaint whenever she stopped suddenly in front of him. Padme smiled minutely at their bickering, but the smile faded as she closed her eyes, listening to the force as it coiled around her. The dark side was strong here.

"Are you alright, Master Amidala?" 

Padme blinked, looking over her shoulder to Ahsoka who tilted her head, brows furrowed in concern. She waved her hand dismissively; "I'm fine, Ahsoka. Just thinking." 

Ahsoka came back up to her side, folding her arms over her chest, "What are you thinking about?"

Padme looked back up to the storm clouds, her lips drawing into a tight frown, "This was Anakin's last known trajectory from Muunilist. We found your fighter, but there's no sign of Anakin, despite the fact that we found the pilots seat four clicks North. Which could mean two things."

Ahsoka frowned, "He's dead?" the words sounded choked.

Padme nodded solemnly, "Or worse. Kenobi captured him." 

"How could that possibly be worse?" Ahsoka asked, furrowing her brows.

Padme sighed, starting to walk again. She followed the force, letting it guide her to where she needed to be, "The Force is with Anakin. He has the highest midichlorian count of any known sentient, higher than Master Yoda or Master Windu."

"Meaning?" Ahsoka followed after her, Artoo on her heels.

"Meaning, Kenobi might be trying to turn Anakin to the dark side." 

"No way!" Ahsoka huffed, "Skyguy would never be a Sith. He hates the Separatists!"

"I don't know." Padme murmured, her uncertainty bleeding into the force. She shoved the feeling down as they reached the edge of the forest, looking up to the massive ziggurat.

"We learned about this place in our studies at the temple." Ahsoka's voice broke into Padme's thoughts, "It was built by the Massassi people, the ones who were enslaved by Naga Sadow after the Great Hyperspace War." 

Padme nodded, slowly sinking down to the ground, crossing her legs. Ahsoka looked to her curiously before joining her, kneeling on the cool earth. Padme took a deep breath, centering herself as she reached out into the force. She could feel Anakin's force inprint here, could feel the rapid beat of his heart, the pain in his arm as the metal overheated. She furrowed her brows, reaching deeper into the force, to its core where it move strangely. She was met with a darkness so deep and cavernous it made her heart stop.

Her eyes flew open when she heard the crack of thunder. Ahsoka was scrambling back to the trees, attempting to get out of the rain while Artoo beeped indignantly. Padme stayed put, staring at the ground as the rain came down heavily around her. She felt that darkness before. She felt it on Tattooine when Anakin returned with the corpse of his mother. She had a very bad feeling about this.

###

_"I want you."_

Anakin stared blankly at the wall of his room, lost in thought. Had Kenobi really said that? It didn't feel real. He shook his head, flopping back onto the bed. It was too comfortable for a prisoner. None of this felt like a prison. He had heard stories about people who would fall in love with their captors and half wondered if that was something that might happen to him. He frowned at the thought, thrashing wildly in the bed before getting up and pacing around the room. It was insane. This was insane. He needed to get in contact with Padme but he had no way of doing so.

He heard voices outside his door and froze, listening as they passed by. They were speaking Mando'a. Anakin frowned, tiptoeing his way over to the door and carefully sliding it open, poking his head out into the hall. He saw two people clad in blue Mandalorian Armor, their faces concealed by their helmets. They were speaking in hurried voices to Kenobi who looked more than a little annoyed at their disturbance. Whatever they were discussing, Kenobi eventually conceded, stepping out of the doorway to the sitting room and sliding the door closed before his eyes landed on Anakin.

Anakin sucked in a sharp breath and hurriedly pulled his head back, closing the door. He heard the soft click of Kenobi's boots against the hardwood floor as the older man gingerly made his way down the hall. The footsteps halted and there was a knock at the door before it slid open. Anakin was already on the other side of the room. He tried to fold his arms over his chest indignantly, but it fell somewhat flat as Kenobi just waltzed on in. The two Mandalorian's stood outside the room, whispering to each other.

_"Isn't that Senator Skywalker of the Galactic Republic?"_

_"Why is Sir Kenobi keeping him here?"_

Anakin frowned, pressing himself into the wall as Obi-Wan stood in front of him, looking him up and down with an arched brow.

"What's happening?" Anakin bit anxiously, any confidence he felt during the meal they shared had wilted after Obi-Wan's confession. He didn't know whether he should believe the Sith lord or not, and if he did, should he be afraid of what might happen to him? Surely he wasn't the only thing that Kenobi wanted.

"Nothing, yet." Kenobi mused, folding his arms over his chest and smirking, "You needn't look so frightened, you haven't given me any reason to harm you." he chuckled.

"And what about them?" Anakin asked, nodding to the two Mandalorian's who now stood at attention outside the door.

Kenobi tossed them a look over his shoulder, "They don't have anything to do with you." he said after a moment, turning his head back to meet Anakin's gaze, "I'll be gone for the rest of the evening. Unfortunately for me, I still have a war to win."

"And you think I don't?" Anakin snapped, "When the Jedi find out where I am-"

"What makes you think they're going to find you?" Kenobi asked, "Do you even know where you are?"

Anakin frowned, "I'm assuming," He gestured to the two warriors, "I'm on Mandalore."

"Not quite." Kenobi mused, turning to the warriors, "Gar t'ad, Ke'pare dayn front."

The warriors looked at each other before bowing low and leaving the doorway. Anakin listened to the sound of their heavy boots hit against the floor, followed by the creaking of the stairs. He looked back to Kenobi, attempting to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

"I don't know what you want from me, but you're not going to get it." He said, portraying as much confidence as he could muster.

Kenobi gave him an exasperated look, "I've already told you what I want, _darling._ " 

Anakin frowned, "And you're not going to get that, _Obi-Wan._ "

Kenobi quirked a brow at him, a smile playing the corner of his mouth, "Aren't I?"

"No, you're not." Anakin breathed out, furrowing his brows as he watched Obi-Wan lift his hand. His eyes went crossed and he squeezed them shut, the blood pounding in his ear becoming impossibly loud.

"Stop." Anakin breathed out.

Obi-Wan slowly closed his hand into a fist, pushing against Anakin's mind in the force, trying to get inside. Anakin shook his head, bringing his hands up to cover his face as Kenobi began picking him apart. It was strange, having someone else inside his head, needling at his thoughts and memories. He could feel Kenobi rubbing persistently at his subconscious. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel right either. Somehow, Anakin had a feeling he knew what the Sith was looking for. Could feel him pulling at the memory of screaming children and his mothers vacant eyes.

_NO._

Anakin slammed against Kenobi's mind with the force, causing the Sith to stumble back in shock. Their minds were still tangled together, and for the briefest moment, Anakin was able to get a glimpse into Kenobi's head. If it was strange to have someone in his head, it was stranger to be in someone else's. Kenobi's mind was a very compartmentalized space. Glimpses of the man's past in a weird third person's perspective flashed before his eyes. A red blade, an industrial palace, and... the Jedi Temple. Anakin felt himself yanked from Kenobi's mind as the man threw him hard against the wall, his breathing heavy and uneven. Anakin blinked, once, twice, as he grappled with reality. It was rather disorienting.

"You were a Jedi." 

Kenobi glared at him, "No, I wasn't." He hissed quietly, turning away from him as he took a deep, calming breath, "Forget whatever it was you thought you saw."

Anakin stared at the man's back, trying to understand. He felt as if he had just pulled back one of Kenobi's masks.

"You were." Anakin tried again, "You _did_ choose the Dark Side." 

Kenobi whirled around, his eyes blazing gold. Anakin felt phantom fingers close around his neck, felt himself lift into the air as he struggled against the force, kicking his legs and clawing helplessly at the invisible hand. Kenobi took several steps forward, replacing the phantom limb with his physical one, holding Anakin against the wall and staring at him coldly. His eyes reflected like the light of a winter dawn.

"You don't know anything, Anakin Skywalker." He said quietly, "You don't know anything about me, about the Force, about the Sith _or_ the Jedi, so do yourself a favor and shut. Up." he dropped Anakin, letting him slump against the wall and gasp for breath.

Anakin held his neck, feeling the sensitive flesh. He glared at Kenobi, getting into the older mans face, looking down at him with searching eyes; "And you think you know anything about me?" he grit out.

Kenobi stared at him, his brows furrowed, his eyes dropping to Anakin's lips, back up to meet his gaze. Anakin felt himself flush but refused to break eye contact. Eventually Kenobi stepped back, looking away.

"I suppose I don't."

###

_ENCRYPTED MESSAGE FROM CONCORDIA, MANDALORE ___

_The Separatist leader Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi was sighted at Death Watch command. Inform Duchess Satine Kryze and send word to the Jedi Council._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! You can find me on tumblr under the same username!


	7. in which Obi-Wan gives Anakin a proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? In this economy? Hope you guys enjoy!

The holotransmission ended, leaving Satine eclipsed by the dim light of the comm tower. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped it's edge, her lips pressed together tightly. Beside her stood prime minister Almec and Prince Merrick. They were casting each other uneasy looks, though they remained silent as Satine turned to address the guard.

"Have you already contacted the Jedi?" She asked, her voice strained.

The guard nodded meekly, "They are sending Jedi Master Amidala and her Padawan. She is rerouting from Yavin 4 as we speak. My apologies for not consulting you first." 

Satine frowned and she took a moment to adjust her headdress, "It's no matter. Contact Governor Vizsla immediately and make preparations for the Jedi's arrival." She said quietly. The guard bowed and dismissed themselves.

Almec approached her wearily, "Duchess, if the Death Watch are being backed by the Separatists, they may have become an even larger threat than we initially imagined."

Merrick nodded, though his expression remained neutral. Satine narrowed her eyes but dismissed it. She smoothed the fine fabrics of her robes as she made her way to the exit.

"Perhaps you are right, but I would like to avoid any foreign entanglement if it is possible. I don't want this getting out to the public." She said, glancing over her shoulder, "Besides, Obi-Wan is an old friend of mine. I'm sure this is all just a grave misunderstanding."

With that, she left them. The heels of her boots echoed as she made her way down the hall. The corridor was quiet, light leaking in from the stained glass windows as she made her way down to her private chambers. The door hissed softly shut after she entered and she allowed her shoulders to sag. The Mandalorian Renaissance was taking it's toll on her. Her people were not nearly as enthusiastic as she had hoped, despite her sound ruling and the overwhelming support she had received in the beginning of her reign. Corruption ran deep and Satine no longer knew friend from foe. She feared that the Clone War's would destroy everything she had worked so hard to create.

Satine took a deep breath. She could not allow that to happen. She went to her private comm tower and punched in a set of frequency codes. As she waited for the transmission to go through, she began taking apart her elaborate headdress, setting it aside and beginning to pull the pins out of her hair. Just as she finished, the line connected and the fuzzy blue hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared before her. He was dressed in a dark suit with a red cape, his hair combed neatly to the side, his beard trimmed. His brows her raised in surprise and mild amusement, a slight smile touched his lip.

"Duchess Satine, what a pleasant surprise." He drawled, folding his arms over his chest. He was obviously thrown by the call. 

Satine scoffed at him, continuing to methodically undo the complicated layers of her dress, pulling them off till she was left in only a teal slip, "Don't Duchess me, Obi-Wan." She snapped, "Especially after what you've done today."

Obi-Wan's expression slanted, though it would have been too subtle for anyone to pick up. Anyone but her, she knew. They had once been so close. Friends turned more than friends, turned acquaintances, turned strangers, and now perhaps enemies on opposite ends of another useless war. She hoped it hadn't come to that.

"What in the Galaxy are you talking about, Satine?" 

"I'm talking about an informant sending me evidence that you and your Separatist party are meddling in Mandalorian affairs. Particularly, a group of extremists called the Death Watch." She folded her arms over her chest, lifting her chin and leveling him with an icy glare, "Care to explain yourself?"

Obi-Wan's face was blank and it looked as though he glanced over her shoulder before taking his communicator and moving from where he had situated himself to find a quieter space. Satine waited for him, like she always had, and she thought herself foolish for doing so. It had been some time now since Mandalore severed it's ties with the Galactic Republic in favor of neutrality in the ongoing war. The split came shortly after Serenno began leading the the Separatist movement along with several other star systems. There were whispers from her former friends among the senate that Mandalore would be joining the Separatist party, which she had no intention of doing. Obi-Wan had called her the night the movement was finalized, asking her in a hushed voice to please reconsider. She had refused him then and it had been the last time they spoke. The last thing Mandalore needed was war, it was intolerable. Unacceptable. And Satine would not allow it regardless of her feelings towards Obi-Wan.

When Obi-Wan was finally situated in some closed off space, he began to speak in the way he always did. Quiet, admonishing. Infuriating.

"Satine, I will always be transparent with you. You know this. I've never heard of any extremist movement. I was invited to Concordia by its governor, Pre Vizsla. They were once trade partners with Serenno, after all. I'm just here to see if an avenue for trade still existed."

Satine's eyes slanted, her lips pursed, "I find that _very_ hard to believe, Obi. Try again." 

Obi-Wan cracked another smile, a genuine smile, brushing his hand through his hair, "There is no fooling you, Duchess." He chuckled easily, "I wouldn't call the Death Watch an 'extremist movement,' though, more like 'domestic terrorists.' If you want my opinion, I think you should take care of them. I could do it for you, if you would like?"

Satine rolled her eyes, "Tempting, but no. You of all people know my feelings about violence." 

"Of course." Obi-Wan dipped his head in a mock bow, "How could I not?"

Despite herself Satine smiled, but it faded quickly. She had more pressing matters to attend to than sparking an old flame. Like supposed illegal trade agreements. "What exactly are you bartering for on Concordia, Obi-Wan? All their mining facilities have been decommissioned. Unless you're there for agriculture?"

"My dear, do you really believe the mining operations have stopped? If so you're far more naive and idealistic than I remember."

Satine frowned, "Where are you right now?"

"Right now? I'm at a party hosted by Governor Vizsla. I assume he'll be wondering where I am soon." 

That was her cue that this conversation was over. Satine sighed heavily, bracing herself against the comm tower, "Obi, please tell me it isn't as bad as I think it is?" she asked quietly, "Please tell me you aren't trying to pull Mandalore into this conflict."

Obi-Wan looked down, contemplating, before he reached out with his holographic hand. Satine could have sworn she felt the press of his skin against her cheek. 

"I'm so sorry." 

With that, the transmission ended, and Satine was alone once more. She took a shaky breath, combing her fingers through her hair. There was a knock at her door and the sudden noise caused her to jump

"Yes? What is it?" She called, hurriedly throwing a robe over her shoulders, attempting to ground herself as the heavy hit of reality finally settled in.

"Duchess Satine, the Jedi have arrived."

###

Few things surprised Obi-Wan anymore. A private comm from Satine was one of those few things. After he ended their transmission, he returned to the party a little more off center than he wanted to be. The party wasn't grand, just another political obligation brimming with bureaucrats and war profiteers. Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, taking a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing attendant. He didn't like champagne, but if he looked occupied with a drink, perhaps the party goers would skip him in their attempts to sidle up to the more affluent guests.

"Sir Kenobi." 

_Kriff_.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply through his nose and turned. He was greeted by the pleasant sight of Lady Bo-Katan, dressed in a rather utilitarian jumpsuit, fit more for a military ceremony than a dinner party. Her short ginger hair had been pulled back into a tight knot at the top of her head, the freckles and scar on her face buffed out by make-up. She looked thoroughly out of place and deeply uncomfortable. Obi-Wan didn't blame her. Bo-Katan was nothing like her sister. She was a hard power, one who took immediate and violent action. Obi-Wan respected her prowess but could do without her hobbies. Mainly, the one where she was the lieutenant of the Death Watch and a major pain in his side. 

"Lady Bo-Katan." he returned politely, dipping his head before occupying himself with his drink.

"I'm assuming that was an important call." Bo-Katan mused, "Considering you walked out on a _very_ critical discussion between Governor Vizsla and the mining corporation you are trying to secure trade with." 

Obi-Wan couldn't help but snort, earning him a displeased look from Bo-Katan which he ignored, "You forget, my dear, it is your people who need my help. Not the other way around." he finished off his glass of champagne before reaching for another, completely unfazed, "Your resources are ultimately inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. As well as your... political movement."

Bo-Katan's expression quickly became hostile, "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you _wanted_ Mandalore on your side of the war. And if you want us on your side, you have to play by our rules. You know Duchess Satine won't join the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

Obi-Wan arched his brow, inspecting his glass of champagne, "You must not know her very well, then." he mused, smiling pleasantly.

Obi-Wan watched the rapid change in emotion play across Bo-Katan's face. From anger to confusion to weariness. It was quite fascinating, really.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Bo-Katan eventually huffed, her expression carefully neutral, though Obi-Wan could feel the disdain bleeding off her in the force. He couldn't help but smirk.

"I suppose you're right." He mused, finishing off the glass of champagne and setting it aside, "Send my regards to governor Vizsla, I will be going now." 

He knocked his shoulder against hers as he walked past, pausing for a moment. When she didn't react, he smiled, continuing on his way. Once he was outside of the capitol building he hailed a speeder and gave them the coordinates to his estate. He hoped that his guest hadn't caused any issues while he was gone. As the speeder zipped down the space way, headed into the treeline towards the mountains, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. He kept receiving these haunting reminders of his past. First Anakin digging into his memories, then Satine comming him out of the blue. He frowned deeply, the air around him turning frigid.

"Sure is cold tonight." The driver stated in an attempt at small talk.

Obi-Wan pulled the force back into himself, staring ahead blankly, "Indeed."

They arrived at his estate shortly after, Obi-Wan paying his credits before approaching the steps of his home. Against his masters wishes, he bought the estate as a sort of retreat. Away from his duties as a Sith apprentice, away from the war. A place he could go to meditate and collect his thoughts. It seemed he would have to relocate soon, however. His revelation to Satine about the Death Watch and the happenings on Concordia would no doubt stir trouble. He would have to leave quickly. The difficulty would be getting Senator Skywalker out of the system. 

The door to the foyer hissed shut behind him and the lights slowly activated, illuminating the room in soft amber hues. He hadn't intended to be gone so late, and it was well past his usual meal time. As he pulled off his cape, he distantly wondered if Anakin had already eaten when he heard the steps of the spiral staircase creaking. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Anakin stomping down the spire. His house keeping droid must have given the senator a fresh set of tunics. They mimicked his own, dark and tight, a red sash around the waist. Anakin paused at the bottom of the staircase, arching his brow when his eyes landed on him. Obi-Wan felt a blush creep up the back of his neck when the young senator looked him up at down, evaluating him.

"You're back." Was all he had to offer.

Obi-Wan huffed, hanging his cape up on the rack by the door, "Yes, I'm back." ignoring the feeling of Anakin's eyes on him.

"It's late."

"I told you I would be gone for the evening." Obi-Wan returned, taking off his jacket before making his way over to the stairs. The air between them was heavy and awkward. It made Obi-Wan want to squirm.

"What were you doing?" Anakin asked a moment later, tailing after him as he headed back up. 

"I told you what I was doing." Obi-Wan turned only to find Anakin right behind him. He held his breath for a moment, his lips pressed together tightly.

"You smell like alcohol." Anakin commented, leaning in a bit. He was too close. Especially right now.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but let his eyes drop down to the senators puckered lips. He really was quite handsome and Obi-Wan hadn't really stopped to appreciate it since he'd captured Anakin on Yavin. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, continuing up the stairs and down the hall towards the sitting room. Their proximity made Obi-Wan think back to their encounter earlier that day, the unwanted memory surging back to the front of his conscious

_"You were a Jedi" - "You did choose the dark side."_

The memory made his blood boil and his eyes spark gold but he was quick to push it back down. Now would not be a good time to lash out. He needed Anakin to cooperate with him. They needed to get off Concordia. 

"I was at a party." Obi-Wan explained, his voice maybe a bit more strained than he would have liked it to be. 

He opened the door to the sitting room and waited for Anakin to enter. The senator glanced to him momentarily before obliging, stepping into the room and taking a seat on the sofa. Obi-Wan buzzed for a droid to bring them some tea. The silence between them was deafening. When the droid arrived, he took his tea and sipped it while it was still too hot. Anakin left his on the coffee table, staring at the steam as it curled from the lip of the mug. 

"My business here is done." Obi-Wan finally said, "We will be leaving soon."

"I'm sorry, _we_?"

Obi-Wan paused, staring at the contents of his mug, "Yes, Anakin, we. You're still my prisoner, after all. Or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, no, I haven't forgotten." The senator scoffed, slouching back on the sofa and leveling him with a glare, "Do you really think I'm going to go without a fight?"

Obi-Wan slowly set his mug down, watching the way Anakin's legs splayed out so invitingly. The senator shifted, sitting up when he noticed, his cheeks blooming a deep red. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want to try it and see what happens?" Obi-Wan mused, stepping around the coffee table and standing directly in front of Anakin. 

The air was heavy between them again and Obi-Wan tilted his head. He was startled when Anakin reached out, feeling along his muscled arms and tugging at his sleeve. Obi-Wan took a moment to appreciate the way Anakin's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks before lifting his hand and tugging at the senators chin, encouraging him to look back up.

Anakin bit his lip, his eyes dancing across Obi-Wan's face, his arousal felt heavy in the force, "I don't. But I will if I have to."

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully, drawing his thumb across Anakin's cheek, "Anakin," he started quietly, completely disarmed by the Senators provocative display, "We don't have to be adversaries, and quite frankly, I don't want to be. I've told you that numerous times now." He murmured, hesitating for a moment before reaching out to Anakin in the force.

Anakin flinched at the sudden contact, but curiously returned the gesture. Their signatures zapped at each other, touching and retreating before slowly curling around each other. A mixture of dark and something much darker. The force move strangely for a moment, their signature mixing and molding together in an odd way that somehow felt so right. Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin had never done something like this before, had never opened himself up to the force. In the moment, Obi-Wan couldn't move, enraptured by the swirling vortex of their signatures, the feel of Anakin's skin against his fingers.

"What is this?" Anakin whispered, his voice filled with wonder as his eyes slid closed. The force curled around him all sugary sweet and warm. Obi-Wan hadn't felt such warmth in so long.

"It's the force, darling." Obi-Wan murmured, feeling as though Anakin were pulling him along with his current, "You're so... bright. I've never met anyone as luminous as you."

Anakin's eyes blinked open and he blushed darkly, pulling away suddenly, closing himself off in the force. Obi-Wan wanted so desperately to reach out and pull Anakin back into the force with him, but he didn't. 

"I know what you're doing." Anakin breathed out, his face flushed and his breathing unsteady, "You're trying to seduce me." 

Obi-Wan arched his brow at him, incredulous, " _darling_ , I've been trying to seduce you since the we met on Onderon." 

Anakin only flushed darker, standing up suddenly and forcing Obi-Wan to step back, knocking the coffee table over as he did. He could feel panic bleeding off Anakin in the force and sent him a wave of calm. Anakin blinked at him, shaking his head and pushing past him, headed out of the sitting room. Obi-Wan followed him, back down the hall and back down the stairs. 

"Anakin, **stop**!" He commanded once they reached the foyer and Anakin went for the door.

The young senator froze, shaking, "Why?" Anakin whispered, "Why do you want me? Nobody wants me. My mother didn't want me, the Jedi didn't want me, Padme didn't want me. Why do you want me?" and he sounded so desperate it made Obi-Wan's heart ache. 

Because he knew what it felt like to be unwanted. He knew what it felt like to be thrown away, "Because I understand you, Anakin." He said quietly, "For years I didn't know what I wanted from all this! From the Sith, from this useless war! For years I struggled with my place in the universe, and then I met you. Anakin, when I saw you, I realized you were exactly what I wanted." 

When Anakin didn't respond Obi-Wan continued, more fervently now, "Anakin, come with me! You need someone to teach you about the force, you need to learn to control it! I can teach you! All you have to do is let me!"

Anakin turned then, his eyes wide and pricked with tears. He opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance.

There was a blip in the force.

Anakin's head jerked up when he felt it, his expression turning to one of confusion. Obi-Wan frowned and looked up, searching for the source of the disturbance. Two bright force signature streaked by in a passing starship, breaking atmo moments later. He recognized them immediately as Master Amidala and her Padawan Ahsoka. Obi-Wan's heart pounded against his ribcage. He felt raw. Instinctively he activated his saber, causing Anakin to startle. 

"You did this?" Obi-Wan seethed, feeling the intruders signatures grow closer, stronger.

Anakin blinked rapidly, pain and confusion bleeding into the force, "No? I haven't sent anything out! I don't know how they found me!"

Obi-Wan cursed. He could only think of one other person who would know of his whereabouts and that person was Satine. The betrayal would have stung if he hadn't felt it before. It didn't matter.

"We're leaving." He said, tightening the grip on his lightsaber ever slightly, "Get moving."

But it was already too late. 

The door to the foyer was unceremoniously plunged with the bright blue blade of Master Amidala's lightsaber. The lock disengaged and the door was flung open with the force, crashing into the walls and causing them to crack from the impact. Obi-Wan hissed in annoyance. That was going to cost a lot to fix. Master Amidala stood in the entrance, twirling her saber momentarily before raising her weapon into the ready stance of Makashi. At her side stood the young togruta he had interrogated on Onderon. The young Jedi dropped into a wary crouch which Obi-Wan recognized as the ready stance for Jar'Kai. Perfect.

While he was formulating his plan of escape, the force flashed a warning in the back of his mind. Anakin's arm came to life with sparking electricity. He quickly smacked away Obi-Wan's blade and kicked him in the ribs, sending him stumbling back. The motion made him drop his lightsaber, sending it flying across the foyer. He dropped down to his knee, clutching his chest and hissing in pain. Anakin was quick to get away, moving behind the safety of his two Jedi saviors.

"It's over, Kenobi." Padme breathed out, holding her position more confidently now that Anakin was out of the way, "Surrender while you have the chance." 

Obi-Wan glared at her, then his eyes flicked to Anakin. The senator's lips were pressed tightly together, and if Obi-Wan didn't know any better, he might have thought he looked sorry. Obi-Wan frowned, calling his saber back to his hand and igniting it on impact.

"That's rich coming from a Jedi." He sneered, swinging his saber down and up into the ready stance of Soresu. 

Master Amidala's eyes narrowed and flicked to Ahsoka who nodded. Master Amidala moved first, her saber crackling against the air in an impressive arc. Obi-Wan met her blow with his own strike, colliding red with blue. Ahsoka joined the fray but he could see her coming. Using his free hand, he reached into the force and grabbed the young togruta by the throat, sending her flying. He grimaced when he heard her body smack against the hardwood floor.

He hoped it didn't leave a dent.

Obi-Wan returned his attention to Master Amidala, taking in her dark eyes and the snear drawn over her lip. She was as beautiful as she was deadly. Master Amidala was said to be a formidable duelist. She had to be, having sent the likes of General Grievous and Ventress running for the hills. But Obi-Wan was an exceptional duelist as well and he wasn't about to lose to his sister padawan. He waited for Amidala to pull back, creating some distance between them before she lunged forward. Their blades came together and they fought like a dance. Amidala was light on her feet, her movements graceful and fluid. There was push and pull, give and take, every sweep of the saber deliberate, ever strike deadly, but none made contact. They separated again, breathing heavily and twirling their blades as they circled each other.

"You're lucky Qui-Gon isn't with us," The Jedi spat, "He'd have mopped the floor with you."

Obi-Wan felt his gut lurch, the claws of the dark side ripping through him as the air around them drained of its warmth. "Oh, I'm sure he would." he whispered, stopping his circuit, "But he isn't, is he? Your master is dead. And you're about to join him." 

Letting go of his restraint, Obi-Wan switched from his preferred Soresu to Ataru, jumping into the air and landing neatly at Amidala's side. She was on the defensive now as he pushed her back with a series of blows in quick succession before getting in the air again. He was constantly moving, constantly at the advantage. Eventually it got the better of the Jedi and she stumbled back, landing hard on the ground. Amidala's saber fell from her hand and she desperately reached for it.

Obi-Wan raised his hand and electricity split from his fingers in a dazzling display. And then Anakin was there, catching the lightning in his mechno arm, his eyes wide with panic. Obi-Wan jerked his hand back, startled. The force shivered, cold and merciless as they stared at each other. Their signatures touched, brushing against each other needily as though they had been starved for attention. Obi-Wan frowned and withdrew from the force, he could hear a gunship approaching. He needed to go.

"My offer remains, Anakin." He said softly, deactivating his saber, "Think about it."

He didn't spare any second glances, turning away and disappearing through a hidden doorway. Anakin didn't give chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support!


	8. In which the tides of war have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *busts out of my grave* I live! After the most grueling bout of writers block that I have ever experienced I present you chapter 8. Thank you for all of your patience and support!

"The Separatist forces have scattered." 

Anakin stared forward blankly, his mechno-hand unconsciously curling into a tight fist as he listened to Mas Amedda speak. Surrounding him were several of his fellow senators, the chancellor, and the chancellor's advisor. The meeting was small, only the most influential members of the mid and core worlds were present. From Alderaan, Senator Bail Organa listened intensely to Amedda's briefing. Normally, Anakin quite liked Senator Organa, but when things involving the GAR came up the man turned rigid and serious. The GAR was his jurisdiction after all. Not something that Anakin knew much about, his own jurisdiction was civillian welfare and domestic disputes. Anakin felt his mind wandering from the meeting, away from the clearly important strategic change made by the Separatists and to one of its more influential leaders. To Obi-Wan.

It hadn't been more than a week since his rescue. The entire ordeal was swiftly covered up, in part because of Anakin's reckless actions and in part because of his disturbing revelation. Obi-Wan Kenobi was indeed a Sith, one who the Jedi were extremely cautious of. It was unclear if he was a named Sith or merely an assassin, but the discretion didn't matter. Anakin had been there when Padme explained the situation. He had seen the wary eyes of the Jedi masters as they flickered between each other. He could sense they were hiding something, and their secrecy made his stomach churn in discomfort. When they had been dismissed, Anakin had asked Padme what Obi-Wan meant by "sister padawan" but his friend had brushed him off, giving him an exasperated look.

_"Anakin, I don't want to think about this right now." She had said, "Please just go. I need to meditate, I need to- I need to think."_

"Senator Skywalker?"

Anakin blinked, jerking his head up and becoming immediately aware of all the eyes on him. He swallowed.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself?" He managed to strangle out over his embarrassment.

Amedda seemed annoyed, though Chancellor Palpatine raised one stark white brow in curiosity. Anakin was good friends with the chancellor, or at least he liked to they they were friends. The mentor he received on Naboo often put their policies at odds, but he appreciated the man who worked so hard to keep the Republic in order. 

"The recent departure of the Separatist warships. They seem to have scattered throughout the outer rim before retreating to the safety of Separatist space. This move is unprecedented. You were once close with Mina Bonteri, a member of the Separatist Party and known military strategist. Can you see any reasons as to why she would make such a bold move?"

Anakin blinked, furrowing his brows. Mina wasn't a military strategist. She was a humanitarian, they worked on civilian disputes and prison reform. "I don't recall her being a military strategist." He said slowly, shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of his fellow senators. Bail was staring at him, though his face betrayed nothing to Anakin or the rest of their meeting.

"The only reason I can see them pulling back their forces would be that they're gearing up for a large scale attack." he concluded, trying to sound concise.

The other senators glanced at each other uncertainly before the Chancellor cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

"An unsettling prospect, indeed, my boy." Palpatine murmured, his eyes flicking to Amedda. Anakin relaxed minutely, at least the chancellor was on his side-

"Perhaps we should neutralize the threat." 

Anakin blinked. _What?_

"Neutralize the- you mean to assassinate her?" Anakin asked incredulously.

The room felt heavy with its silence. The chancellor gave him an apologetic look.

"All of our intel points to her being the lead military strategist." Chancellor Palpatine said patiently, "If you have reason to suggest otherwise, do share with your fellow senators."

Anakin bit his tongue, he could feel Bail staring at him. He clenched and un-clenched his mechanical hand, exhaling slowly through his nose the way Padme had instructed him to in the brief moments they had together.

"No, I suppose I don't." He said finally, schooling his expression. What difference did his opinion make? The Separatists were evil, and while Mina was- _is_ \- his friend, he didn't know everything that happened behind closed doors.

A memory of the party returned to him. Mina pressing her colleagues about pursuing peace, a diplomatic option, Obi-Wan in a dark suit, his cape draped over his friends shoulders as they spoke. Anakin shook his head, upsetting his curls and frowning deeply as the meeting dragged on. When it was over, he was asked to stay behind by the chancellor, much to his distaste, but there was no denying the supreme ruler of the galaxy.

"My boy, you seem terribly upset about today's meeting." The chancellor said once they were alone, a droid summoned to bring them tea and caf, "Don't tell me your little jaunt to Separatist territory has radicalized you?" The statement was made in good humor, though the glint in the chancellor's eye, the quirk in his brow, it made Anakin want to squirm.

"Of course not, your excellency." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, then uncrossing them. He remembered Bail telling him that it made him look petulant, "I just- I don't recall Madame Bonteri having any knowledge of battle strategy. She was a humanitarian when she represented Onderon in the Senate."

The chancellor hummed, "My dear boy, you are far too trusting." He chuckled.

Anakin felt a spike of cold shoot down his spine and a deep sense of _wrong_ settled in his stomach. He schooled his expression, forced himself to sit straighter instead of shrink away. He offered his politest smile, the one that didn't touch his eyes; "Perhaps you're right. If you'll excuse me, chancellor."

###

Ahsoka was waiting for him on level 1313, outside the Martez Laundromat. She was messaging Barriss on her commlink, soothing her friends worries about sneaking out. Barriss always worried too much and it didn't do her any good. She was far more concerned with Jedi philosophy than Ahsoka ever was. Like her grand master, she considered listening to the force more important than listening to the code. And right now the force was telling her to get the strongest drink possible at the seediest club she could find.

"Come on, Skyguy." Ahsoka grumbled, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her denim coveralls, glancing around the platform warily, "Where are you?"

"Aren't the Jedi supposed to be patient?"

Ahsoka felt herself jump, whipping around to see Anakin dressed in his casual wear which consisted of a white, Correllian style shirt and dark blue pants, a red stripe running down the side of the leg. He forewent his usual finery, Ahsoka didn't see the gold chain dangling from his ear or rings gracing his fingers. He always looked far more comfortable like this, dressed down like some scummy pilot crawling the lower levels of Coruscant. He offered her a lopsided smile that didn't feel genuine, running a nervous hand through his rakish curls. It made Ahsoka narrow her eyes.

"What's up with you?" Ahsoka asked, stepping off the platform and onto the lift that would take them to the lower levels.

Anakin sagged a bit; "What do you mean?"

"I can literally feel your mood sinking like this platform." Ahsoka huffed, folding her arms and casting him a sideways glance, "What's going on, Anakin? Did something happen?" She tried to ask it gently. She wasn't nearly as gentle as Padme, but she could try. 

Anakin sighed heavily, "I'll tell you when we get there." He muttered, folding his arms to his chest, the force around him turning stale as he reigned it in. 

Ahsoka arched her brow. She wondered when he learned to do that. 

They arrived shortly to the Outlander Club. It smelled like alcohol, sweat, and sex, making Ahsoka's nose scrunch and lip draw up into a sneer. Anakin didn't seem to notice the smell, that, or he didn't care. Ahsoka watched as he made his way over to the bar, buying some mysterious blue drink for them before making his way over to one of the booths tucked into the corner. She waited for a second before joining him in an attempt to ward off suspicion, not that anyone at this particular establishment would care that she was drinking. It was still illegal for someone her age but that never stopped her before and it wasn't going to stop her now. She had gotten pretty good at it, drinking with Rex and the 501st after missions, much to Padme's never ending exasperation.

Anakin slid her one of the drinks before taking a sip of his own. Anakin preferred martinis and expensive liquors, and the mysterious blue liquid he acquired made him gag, his face scrunching in distaste. Ahsoka snorted, taking a sip of hers and grimacing. It tasted like battery acid. At least she didn't have to pay for it. 

"Alright," she managed to grit out after another particularly hard swallow, "Spill. What's going on?"

Anakin fidgeted with his glass, glancing up to her from under his eyelashes in the way that always made him look particularly boyish. It reminded Ahsoka, quite jarringly, that Anakin was only a few years older than her. 

"What do you think of him?" Anakin finally asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked, the white markings across her borw drawing together in confusion.

Anakin continued to fidget before knocking back the entire contents of his glass. He slammed it down hard and coughed before slumping back in his seat. Ahsoka stared at him, blinking slowly as she tried to comprehend what must have been going through her friends mind. She didn't think she'd ever see Anakin look so dishevelled.

"Obi-Wan- I mean- Sir Kenobi." Anakin managed to bite out, his voice hoarse and hardly above a whisper.

Ahsoka wondered if she was dreaming, "Obi-Wan Kenobi? The Separatist warlord Obi-Wan Kenobi? That Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Anakin nodded his head meekly and Ahsoka looked back down to her drink, suddenly considering downing it all in one go as well. She decided against it.

"He is an enemy to the Republic and an enemy to the Jedi. Not to mention a Sith Lord!" 

"We don't know if he's a Sith Lord, per se." Anakin muttered, waving his hand around, "He could just be an assassin." 

Ahsoka opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by Anakin swiftly rising to get another round from the bar. She looked back to the bright blue contents of her glass and decided it was better to get it over with. Knocking it back and shuddering at the vile taste sliding down her thoat. She hoped she'd be able to consume enough alcohol to soften the blow that she was certain was on the way.

Anakin returned with the second round of drinks, sliding back into his seat and pushing another glass over in Ahsoka's direction. Ahsoka eyed it for a moment before hesitantly accepting.

"What did he do to you?" She asked finally, tightly gripping her glass till her knuckles went pale.

Anakin stared blankly at his cup, awkwardly rotating the wrist of his mechno-arm, "He didn't do anything. I mean, I don't think he did." She could tell he was thinking about something, "Ahsoka, have you ever- have you ever touched someone in the force?"

Ahsoka blinked, "I mean, yea, it's a common greeting between force sensitives. Especially between master and padawan." She frowned, taking a sip of her drink. This one tasted the way piss smelled, tasting almost bad enough for her to go to the bar and get her own drink, "Why? Did Kenobi do that?" 

"I think so." Anakin sighed, leaning back again and idly sipping his drink. He didn't seem too bothered by the awful taste, though his lip twitched and he glared at the contents for a moment, "it was like- it felt like when you touch to wires together, creating a circuit." He tried, dropping his shoulders, "I never felt anything like that before."

Ahsoka made a thoughtful sound, handing her drink off to a random twi'lek lady who smiled and bat her lashes. Ahsoka smiled back before returning her attention to Anakin, who's brow was quirked in mild amusement. 

Ahsoka raised her hands defensively, "I can look."

"I know." Anakin's lip twitched in amusement before he looked back down to his glass and sighed, "I don't know what to do, Snips." 

"Do about what?" she asked gently, "You know I'm here for you, Skyguy."

Anakin tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, "You know what." He murmured, "He wasn't so bad, Ahsoka. I thought- I guess I don't know what I thought." He huffed, "He just acted like he cared about me."

"Anakin, he held you hostage!" Ahsoka gaped, "He kidnapped you and held you against your will!"

"He didn't hurt me though!' Anakin tried defensively, "Well- I- He didn't mean to hurt me. I don't think he wanted to." 

Ahsoka rubbed her temples, considering what Anakin was obviously trying to convey to her, "So you invited me out for a drink," she said slowly, "So that you could tell me about your crush on the enemy?"

"It's not a crush!"

"Than what is it?" She snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

Anakin flinched and stuck his lip out in a pout, "I don't know. It's not a crush." He muttered, seeming guilty.

Ahsoka felt a twinge of a sympathy for him. Tentatively, she reached out to him in the force, brushing their signatures against each other. Anakin jumped at the contact, blinking at her in confusion before reaching back to her, letting their signatures mingle. Ahsoka was certain Master Amidala would have a fit if she knew, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. Anakin needed her help, and the force was telling her that this was the way to do it. Ahsoka reached deeper into their connection, where she felt... something. An experience Anakin had that he didn't know how to process and Ahsoka didn't know how to help without further context. She sighed heavily, leaning forward on the table.

"I promise not to judge," she said finally, pulling back into herself, "but only if you get me an actual drink." 

She felt the relief come off him in waves.

"Deal." 

###

Obi-Wan slammed into the floor, the feeling bouncing around his flesh as he tried desperately to get himself to his feet. Before he could, Count Dooku's second assault was upon him in the form of crackling blue electricity, shooting through his nerves and causing him to screech in agony and writhe on the floor of his fathers, his _masters_ , foyer. Dooku regarded him coldly, his lips drawn tight behind his beard. Obi-Wan's vision blurred as he tried to crawl away but the lightning seemed to follow him. The dark side churned around them in a palpable thickness, one Obi-Wan thought he might be able to stick his hand into.

When Dooku finally relinquished his assault, Obi-Wan choked on his gasps for breath, coughing and wheezing as he tried to push himself up. His suit was stained with dirt and torn from having been thrown around. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden and intense throbbing pain that radiated from the base of his skull. He wondered if he had hit his head when he was tossed. He couldn't remember. It was all a blur.

Dooku's attack began as soon as he stepped off the boarding ramp on Serenno. The platform was empty save for his would be master, Obi-Wan couldn't sense Ventress anywhere despite the fact that a majority of Separatist forces had been pulled back behind friendly lines. Obi-Wan didn't know why that was the case. He had wanted to ask about it. Instead, after a week of space travel, he was greeted with force lightning. Which he considered... uncalled for. 

"You are absolutely disgraceful!" Dooku seethed, his voice a deep rumble that cut through the silence like wind howling through the ravene, "To have wasted such precious time with- with a Senator of the Galactic Republic? One of no consequence at that!" 

Something inside him cracked and Obi-Wan forced himself to his feet, gritting his teeth against the ache that permeated every muscle, bone, and nerve in his body, "Time? Time for what, old man?" he spat, "The war to end? It is a farce and one we lose no matter how we play! Your hubris exceeds your stupidity!" 

Dooku sneered, "Perhaps you haven't learned your lesson, if you wish to bark, my apprentice, you must be able to bite!" he raised his hands, the blue crackle of electricity jumped from his fingertips but this time Obi-Wan was prepared.

He thought back to his battle with Master Amidala, how he had tested his own force lightning then, only for it to be deflected- no- absorbed by Anakin's mechno-arm. That principle should be the same, and now was the perfect opportunity to test his theory. Calling his saber to his hand and igniting it, he raised its crimson blade and caught the blue sparks of electricity on its edge, a dazzling display as the blue curled around his sabers blade. Obi-Wan wished he could laugh at the shock and horror that washed over Dooku's face as the realization hit. A technique that Obi-Wan was never meant to learn, one that allowed him to defend against his masters ultimate attack, his trump card. Dooku pulled back his hands and stepped back, his golden eyes turned shrewd and calculating. Obi-Wan twirled his blade before swinging it down and up.

"I've grown tired of this war, this useless game." He says shortly, "I believe you've taught me all there is to know." He raised his two fingers, offering his master a crazed grin. 

"It is time for the student to become the master." 

Dooku's eyes flashed and he roared. The force turned cold and slippery, and Obi-Wan shuddered as he felt the warmth bleed from their surroundings, leaving frigid air. He was certain his breath could be seen but he did not have time to think. Dooku was on him in a flash, spritely for his old age as their sabers collided.

"You are a foolish boy! Arrogant! Surely I taught you better than this!" His master hissed, all teeth and spit.

Obi-Wan snarled, pushing back against the man who towered over him, "You are a foolish man who was used for his lust of knowledge! Playing the side of a war which is destined to lose! And what for? You will pay for your ignorance, be grateful it is by my hand and not someone else's." 

Dooku's eyes widened and they separated, Obi-Wan twirling his saber as they circled each other. The force shook with a power Obi-Wan had never known and he felt almost high from the dark side rushing through his soul, but he would not let it distract him, lull him into a false sense of security. Seconds, moments, and they were on each other, a flurry of red on red, a powerful swing blocked by the solid parry of his Soresu, an unbreakable defense against an unstoppable force, only Obi-Wan could sense his master beginning to slip. His movements slow, despite the aid of the force.

Obi-Wan stepped back, allowing him some ground which caused the old man to over correct, perhaps in a panic, Dooku summoned his force lightning out of habit instead of practicality and Obi-Wan had him. His blade caught the lightning before he brought them down his his masters hands, sending his saber flying. Dooku cried out in agony, as he slumped to his knees. Obi-Wan caught his masters saber, testing its weight in his hand before crossing them before the old mans neck.

Dooku blinked up at him, and for a moment those gold eyes melted to a deep brown, nearly black, pupils wide with nothing but fear.

"To kill is not the Jedi way." Obi-Wan muses, an easy grin touching his lips, "How lucky I am, then, that you stole me from such a pitiful life." 

It was an ugly sound. The smack of Dooku's head followed by his limp body on the platforms duracrete floor, an echo in the abyssal darkness of the force. 

###

Anakin woke in the night. His head felt heavy and his movements sluggish. He made to roll onto his side only to fall off the sofa he had been sleeping on. His memory came back to him in increments. He had been at the Outlander Club with Ahsoka, after dragging her back up to his apartment he had send Padme a text telling her that Ahsoka was spending the night, he had stuffed himself with a late night snack before crashing on the sofa. He could sense Ahsoka was asleep on his bed in the next room and allowed himself a small smile. It reminded him of when they first met, when Padme had been more lenient and they spent so much of their time together. It was just a memory now, but a happy one. 

Forcing himself to his feet, he noticed his commlink blinking with an unread message. He furrowed his brows together, something uncanny about its glow in the darkness of his apartment made the hair on the back of his neck rise. A feeling came to him, perhaps from the force, perhaps not, but he went to the commlink regardless and opened the unread message. The fuzzy blue hologram of Bail Organa glitched to life. Judging by the wrinkles in his tunic and the mess of his normally perfect exterior, he had woken in the middle of the night to record and deliver this message.

 _"Senator Skywalker, when you receive this message please return my call-"_

Anakin stared at the recording, unable to move, unable to breathe. He sensed Ahsoka was awake, probably from the disturbance in the force. She stood beside him, her mouth gaping as the recording repeated. 

_"Senator Skywalker, when you receive this message please return my call. Count Dooku is dead. Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi has seized control of the Separatist party."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the plot THICKENS! Once again, thank you for all your support and I hope you all enjoyed reading!


	9. in which Obi-Wan is suspicious

The blue hologram glitched briefly in the chancellors office. Anakin stood perfectly still, his hands held tightly behind his back. Beside him was Bail, the older man stood stiff as a board, his eyes hard but Anakin could feel his turmoil through the force. Across from them, behind his grand black desk, sat Chancellor Palpatine, his eyes reflected the cold blue of the hologram. If Anakin tilted his head, he thought they shimmered gold, but it must have been a trick of the light. It was late and Anakin felt a headache coming on thanks to the alcohol he had consumed earlier. The door behind them hissed open and Anakin looked over his shoulder to see Jedi masters Mace Windu and Yoda step into the office, serene as ever, but anyone with even a hint of force sensitivity could sense the rift that followed them. 

Chancellor Palpatine nodded once they entered, "Thank you for coming at such late notice, Master Windu, Master Yoda." he turned his attention back to the hologram, reaching out with a knobby finger and hitting the playback. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi's hologram came to life and Anakin watched in quiet awe as the recording spoke, chin held high, shoulders squared and arms held neatly behind his back as if at attention, "Greeting, Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic. I am sending this message as a courtesy and nothing more. My father- Count Dooku- is no longer with us. Henceforth, I will be taking control of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. My first order of business as its new leader is to offer a diplomatic solution to this... farcical war. A war that we both know has no purpose or end other than to divide our galaxy and weaken its people." The hologram lifted its chin and Anakin felt the air shift suddenly, feeling stale and cold. It passed as quickly as it came, but Anakin still felt it and he had felt it before. He knew that the cold came with the dark side and he glanced over to the Jedi masters who still stood so serenely. They radiated warmth, and that had not changed, so where had the cold come from? From the hologram? It was impossible.

Anakin was dragged from his thoughts by Chancellor Palpatine heaving a heavy and long suffering sigh, his fingers massaging his soft temples as he wearily eyed the small assembly before him, "It seems the tides of war are changing, my friends." 

"Indeed." Master Yoda spoke softly, "Troubling, it is. Count Dooku's death, unexpected it is. Look into this, the Jedi council will. hmm." he tapped his grimer stick. 

Master Windu's eyes flicked to Anakin, narrowing slightly before he returned his attention to the chancellor, "I won't be making any promises on behalf of my fellow council members, or the rest of the Jedi for that matter. This war has dragged on seemingly forever. But now that Count Dooku has become one with the force, a solution has presented itself. Perhaps a peace treaty is in order."

"It could be a trap." Bail said, startling Anakin who looked in his direction, "A misdirect. Count Dooku could still be alive and plotting against us even now."

Chancellor Palpatine didn't seem convinced, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands on his desk; "Then what shall we do? I don't suppose the Jedi are willing to negotiate with the Separatist? Or perhaps you are biased. Count Dooku- and Sir Kenobi- were both Jedi after all." 

Anakin blinked, looking over to Master Windu who's lip twitched. He could sense his irritation, but it wasn't cold, rooted in hate or rage, rather sadness. 

"They were both Jedi. They are no longer." Mace bit out, "This is an entirely political matter and has nothing to do with the order. We serve as generals in the war as a necessity, but we do not engage ourselves with politicians unless there are no other options." 

Anakin knew how Master Windu felt about politics. He also knew how he felt about the war, as Padme had joked with him and Ahsoka about how Master Windu would end the war with his bare hands if he could.

"Senator Skywalker."

Anakin looked down to see Master Yoda staring up at him. He arched a brow in question, "Uh, yes, Master Yoda, sir?" 

"Good relations, you have with former members of the Senate and current members of the CIS, hmm? A friend, Madame Bonteri of Onderon, is to you?"

"Ah, yes- well- we were friends." Anakin stumbled over his words. He didn't like the sudden attention directed entirely at him. He had just gotten out of a mess with the Separatists. Surely Master Yoda wasn't suggesting that-

"Perhaps, then, it is you who should negotiate with Sir Kenobi?" 

Anakin's mind blanked and he was certain his face was painted red in embarrassment, "Ah, I don't- I don't know if that is a good idea." he murmured, nervously tugging at the glove that covered his mechno arm.

"Madame Bonteri is the military strategist for the Separatist forces." Bail said and Anakin shut him a look to which he raised his hands placatingly in response; "Allegedly."

Of course, Bail didn't know about his little excursion. The Chancellor and the Jedi Council weren't supposed to know either. As far as everyone was concerned, he had been captured in neutral space with his Jedi escort by Sir Kenobi. The only people who really knew what had happened were Ahsoka and Padme, and they both swore up and down that they hadn't said anything to anyone.

"Yes, well-"

"Not to mention you are familiar with Sir Kenobi now, in a way." Master Windu said thoughtfully, he glanced down to Yoda who nodded.

Anakin looked between the Jedi and his fellow senator, then to the chancellor in desperation for backup. Either Chancellor Palpatine was blissfully unaware or ignoring his silent cry for help because he gave another heavy sigh.

"My dear boy, they do make an excellent point." The chancellor murmured, rubbing his brow, "We can make the arrangements for you to meet with Sir Kenobi. Perhaps Master Amidala can accompany you?"

Anakin grit his teeth, "With all due respect, Chancellor, I don't know if that is wise. Master Amidala and Sir Kenobi- well- I don't think they mix well." 

"Do you have another suggestion then?" The chancellor asked, quirking his brow. 

"Well..." Anakin had a bad feeling about this.

###

In truth, Obi-Wan hadn't been expecting a reply so soon. He had been busy shuffling around key members of the Separatist assembly. Many were shocked when Count Dooku had supposedly died in his sleep. Many thought a it had been a coupe, a power grab, a political assassination, though none suspected it was Obi-Wan's doing. They had no reason to, after all. He was Count Dooku's son, respected and well mannered among the inner circles. Those who didn't respect him at least feared him or felt indifferent towards him. Those who challenged him had been swiftly removed. Ventress sat toying with her lightsaber, her lips pursed and her brows furrowed. She was annoyed but understanding, at least. Her reputation as a sith assassin exceeded expectations. She was good at what she did, and for that, Obi-Wan respected her.

"You didn't have to kill him." She sulked when he told her, but she was easy to pacify. Ventress didn't like things to be complicated, her allegiance was bought with rank and prestige, which he granted her now that he had an entire star system and confederacy to back him up.

"My dear, he was in the way. If I didn't kill him, Sidious would have." Obi-Wan muttered, going through his stack of datapads.

"Have you even met Sidious?" 

"No, but I don't need to for me to know he's a coward." Obi-Wan murmured. He knew that Darth Sidious had dispatched his own master in his sleep. Not even honorable enough to face his master awake. It was pitiful. 

His commlink chimed suddenly and Obi-Wan frowned, looking up from his datapad. A hologram of Chancellor Palpatine blinked to life. The old man seemed particularly ruffled, which forced Obi-Wan to suppress a shit eating grin. He enjoyed tooling with the supreme power of the galaxy far too much. 

"Ah, Sheev, I see you received my message." 

The old mans face twisted into one of disgust before he cleared his throat; "I am sorry to hear of your fathers passing. Despite everything, it seems you are doing well, Sir Kenobi." 

"Please, call me Obi-Wan, your excellency." Obi-wan smiled pleasantly, gesturing for a droid to bring him some tea.

"I will do no such thing." The chancellor snapped and this time Obi-Wan allowed himself a small, patient smile.

"Well then, get on with it." Obi-Wan mused, "Believe it or not, battling a galaxy wide war is very time consuming." 

The chancellor sneered at him, "Than you will be pleased to know that we are opening the conversation for a peace treaty and will be sending one of our esteemed senators to a summit to do it." 

"Oh?" Obi-Wan toyed with the stylus on his desk, glancing at the datapad, "And why should I agree so suddenly-"

"I am sending Senator Skywalker with a Jedi escort." 

Obi-Wan paused, frowning, "I can't imagine he agreed to that easily."

"Indeed. After all, his little excursion into separatist space made him quite... unpredictable."

Obi-Wan stared at the hologram, thoughtful for a moment; "I see. Then I suppose a summit is in order. I look forward to meeting your representative." With that, he ended the call.

Ventress looked up from tuning her saber as Obi-Wan looked out the viewport window. He stared out over the Serenno landscape, his brows furrowed.

"I wonder... how he knew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support. Updates are slow because I'm trying to focus on university, but I appreciate all your comments. It helps me keep going with these stories.


	10. Never turn your back on your enemies

It was a party. Dark suits and shimmer silk dresses, laughter and jovial celebration. It was similar to the one Anakin had attended not even a month earlier, in the same ballroom, hosted by his same friend. Only this time, Ahsoka wasn't with him. His Jedi escort, the Kriffar man known as Quinlan Vos, had sauntered off half way through the night, leaving him unprotected in the belly of the beast. Anakin grimaced, pulling his white cape, which matched his white Corellian styled suit, closed over his shoulders as he stared out across Onderon's beautiful forests and starry night sky. It was the early days of winter on Onderon, the evergreens bore a light dusting of snow, though it wouldn't stick after morning. The bitter wind that blew past him brought a scowl to his face and made him shiver, reminding him that he couldn't stay out on the balcony forever. Before he slipped away, he had gotten a martini from the bar which he held tightly in his fist, eyeing it skeptically. They wouldn't poison his drink, right? Not when he was here to negotiate peace.

"I must be having Deja Vu." The rich and sing song-y voice of Mina came from behind him and Anakin turned, offering the older women the ghost of a smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, noticing Mina's bare shoulders and shrugging off his cape.

Mina hummed noncommittally, accepting his cape and wrapping it around herself before coming to his side and leaning on the balconies railing; "Handsome young men, brooding on my balcony, while also being my esteemed guests and half the reason we are all here tonight." she huffed.

Anakin arched his brow, leaning against the railing beside her, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean." He murmured, punctuating the thought with a sip of his drink.

Mina glanced to him, her dangling earing catching the soft light that dripped from the windows. She reminded Anakin, in moments like this, of his mother watching him from the bleachers of the pod racing arena's. She never scolded him directly, though Anakin had always known when she was upset. He let out a long suffering sigh, folding his arms over his chest to brace against the cold.

"I thought we agreed to continue this conversation tomorrow." He complained mildly.

Mina scoffed, "I did, but you and I both know that real politics happen behind closed doors," she chuckled, huddling closer to him in an effort to steal his warmth, "aren't you even a little curious about the state of affairs now that Count Dooku has passed?"

Anakin grimaced, "I imagine they're chaos."

"Quite the opposite," Mina smiled, a devious glint in her eyes, "I dare say rapport has never been higher. In case you haven't noticed, Ani, Count Dooku's successors is quite dashing himself."

Anakin's cheeks bloomed a deep shade of scarlet and he shook his head, remembering Obi-Wan's eyes when they last separated, and then the flickering hologram in the chancellors office. Of course he noticed. 

"Right, and do you think his successor will agree to the senates terms?" Anakin asked, glancing to her.

Mina shrugged, "We're a democracy, Anakin, it's up to the assembly." she mused, "Though, I think the odds are in your favor." 

With that, Mina pushed off the railing and held out her delicate hand. Anakin glanced to it, hesitating for a moment before taking it and letting her lead him back inside, back into the light and warmth of the ballroom. Despite being alive with people and brimming with the force, Anakin couldn't help but feel isolated here. Just as he was thinking to leave, a warm arm fell casually over his shoulder.

"Senator Skywalker, glad you're still in one piece." Quinlan's voice puffed against his ear, no more than a hushed whisper. Anakin could smell the liquor on his breath.

He flushed darkly, knocking the Jedi knights arm from his shoulder, "Imagine if I wasn't. What would the council say?" he huffed indignantly.

Quinlan rolled his eyes, "You aren't though, geez, I don't remember you being so uptight. You know these kind of missions aren't my forte." he snarked, putting his arm back over Anakin's shoulder.

This time Anakin let him, waving over a server and snagging another martini from his tray, "I didn't hear you complaining about me being 'uptight' when we were alone earlier."

"On the contrary." Quinlan chuckled, grabbing himself a glass of champagne for himself, "I haven't had a time like that in awhile. I was wondering if I'd have more time tonight?"

"Nobody else wanted to fool around with you?" Anakin asked, taking a sip from his glass and frowning. The vodka was strong and burned going down. 

"Well, the person I was looking for doesn't seem to be around."

Anakin frowned, still scrutinizing his drink, "What person?"

"An informant. I haven't had the opportunity to contact her since Ziro was killed." 

"Ugh, why are you bringing up the Hutts." Anakin complained to which Quinlan pinched his side, making him laugh. They grinned at each other, caught in the moment.

Anakin quite liked Quinlan, he was the no strings attached type Jedi, the one who wouldn't say no to a night out. He was handsome too, sporting a deep tan complexion and dark dreads that were cut unevenly above muscled shoulders, the yellow tattoo over the bridge of his nose the only indicator that he was a Kriffar and not a human. The reason he wanted Quinlan with him was two fold, one, Quinlan wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty, and two, he was a good distraction and that was the one thing Anakin wanted right now. A distraction from his responsibilities as a senator, a distraction from this party, and most importantly, a distraction from _Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan. 

It felt like the world was moving in slow motion when he saw him. Had he always been here? No, he must have just arrived. Anakin couldn't remember if he was supposed to be there at all, though it made sense that he was. After all, Count Obi-Wan Kenobi was the leader of the Separatist army. That knowledge did nothing to soften the blow of seeing him again, after what felt like ages but was only days ago. 

Obi-Wan was dressed in his black suit, and was sporting a new set of leather gloves on his hands and leather boots on his feet. He wore a wine red cape which contrasted nicely with his pale skin and shock of copper hair, streaked with silver and neatly combed back. It reminded Anakin of the first time they met, Obi-Wan's white teeth hidden behind his curling lip, Ahsoka grabbing his arm and tugging him away. Anakin was so enraptured by him that he didn't even hear Quinlan whistling.

"Well well well, I didn't think I'd get to see him here." Quinlan murmured, his arm tightening minutely over Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin glanced to the Jedi for a moment before leaning a bit closer, "You know him?" he murmured curiously, pressing his forehead in the crook of Quinlan's neck.

Quinlan hummed, bringing one hand up to finger through Anakin's hair, and using his other to lift his glass of champagne to his lips, "A long time ago. Before he left the order." 

Anakin pulled away suddenly, "Before he left the order? I thought he wasn't a Jedi?"

Quinlan grunted, nearly spilling his drink, he caught Anakin's arm with his free hand and pulled him back in, "I shouldn't have said anything." He murmured lowly, "forget what I said, we should go-"

"I knew he was a Jedi!" Anakin seethed, pushing Quinlan off again, "Is the council trying to cover it up? They slipped when we were meeting with the chancellor, and Obi-Wan-" 

"Now is not the time, and don't say his name, he might hear you-" Quinlan whispered, his voice hurried as he tried to grab the senators arm again.

"Leaving so soon, my dear Vos?" 

They both froze, and for the second time tonight, Anakin felt like the world was moving in slow motion. Ventress was a striking woman, impossible to miss, and Anakin was kicking himself for doing so. Her head was clean shaved, and Anakin could smell the tangy scent of her pomegranate perfume. She wore a provocative dress, one made of black shimmer silk that was cut low with a slit up the thigh and a deep v on the neck. Her hands were on her hips, ghosting the lightsaber secured on her belt, as she raised one thin brow to them expectantly.

"Sorry, love, something came up." Quinlan huffed, putting himself between the assassin and the senator.

"Oh, I understand, you've got an assignment tonight." Ventress purred, though her dark lips drew back into a sneer when she looked to Anakin, icy blue eyes sweeping him up and down, "Hello, Skywalker."

"Ventress." Anakin hissed tightly, he could still feel the burn of her saber when she slashed his face, almost as clearly as he could feel the pain when he lost his arm. 

Quinlan looked between them helplessly, "We should really be going, Senator Skywalker. Ventress, it was lovely seeing you." 

Before Anakin could stop him, Quinlan had him by the arm and was pulling him away. They didn't get very far when Anakin felt _something_. Obi-Wan's force signature pressing against his own and mingling like old friends. The feeling startled him, causing Anakin to turn around only to see that Obi-Wan was staring directly at him, Ventress on his arm and whispering in his ear. For some reason it made jealousy boil beneath his skin and he yanked his arm away from Quinlan who looked at him incredulously.

"I still have work to do." He huffed, "We can't leave yet."

"Anakin, do you realize how much danger you're in right now?" Quinlan snapped, "You're one of the most influential members of the Senate, in Separatist space, with the most dangerous member of the separatist army not twenty feet away from you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Excuse me!?"

"Senator Skywalker." 

He must have been shielding again, Anakin realized, for when he turned around Obi-Wan was right there, his head cocked to the side and his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

###

Obi-Wan didn't want to go to the party. He thought he could avoid going to parties for the remainder of the war and hopefully, his life. Unfortunately, Ventress had other plans.

"I'm meeting someone." She had said, her arms crossed haughtily over her chest, "A Jedi who can help us find Sidious."

Obi-Wan had looked at her hopelessly across his desk, a stack of datapads on either side of him. "Who?"

"Quinlan Vos, I'm sure you've heard of him."

Obi-Wan frowned, looking back at the datapad in his hand. Of course he knew Quinlan, how could he not? An old memory tried to claw its way to Obi-Wan's conscious and he immediately shoved it back down. Glimpses of the Jedi Temple cafeteria, whispering and hushed giggles, a mirilian girl with gorgeous green skin and striking tattoos hustling them back to the dormitory with their stolen snacks. It was a sickly sweet memory, one shared with the Kriffar Jedi bearing a yellow tattoo over the bridge of his nose. He realized, rather sadly, that he couldn't remember the girls name. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I do, he was the one sent to capture Ziro the Hutt after his escape alongside master Amidala." 

"Exactly. He's quite high profile." Ventress said triumphantly to which Obi-Wan raised his brow. He definitely didn't think of Quinlan as being high profile, certainly not in the way that Master Amidala or Master Windu were. He could feel Ventress' force signature brimming at the idea of seeing him, however, and as much as he disliked the idea, he wanted to keep Ventress happy. 

Which was why they were landing on their private platform at the Bonteri Mansion and being escorted to the ballroom by a small battalion of magna guards. Obi-Wan couldn't help the wave of nostalgia that came over him, remember that fateful night when he found everything that he wanted. Luck would have it that he would find it again. As soon as he entered the ballroom, Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's presence like a moth to a flame. He ignored the spark, however, beelining to the bar and fetching himself a glass of whiskey. Of course Anakin was here, it was the afterparty to the summit that _he_ arranged, how could he have forgotten?

As he was cursing himself, he glanced over his shoulder and to his horror, he saw the senator leaning close and speaking to his Jedi escort, who, low and behold, was none other than Quinlan Vos. He could not describe the rage it stoked in him to see the Senator skinship between them, how Vos' hand so casually stroked his golden hair. Moments later Ventress was on Obi-Wan's arm, leaning to his ear and whispering.

"Oh, would you look at that, seems I've got two birds with one stone." she teased, "Seems like your prize has a different winner tonight." 

Obi-Wan wasn't sure why Ventress decided to tool with him, but the dark side was already stirring within him, and her words only fueled it's violent thrashing. Is that what this was? Surely it wasn't, but they seemed so familiar with each other and- oh force, they made eye contact. 

He hadn't realized how desperately his signature was reaching for him, reaching for Anakin, and quickly snatched it away as Anakin turned and started to quarrel with his escort. Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, clenching and unclenching his fist. 

"Well?" Ventress whispered and Obi-Wan could feel the smirk in her words. She had always been good at provoking him.

Suddenly he was moving and before he knew it-

"Senator Skywalker."

Anakin jumped when he spoke and turned around, blinking rapidly, his blue eyes wide and round. 

"Obi- I mean- Sir Kenobi- I didn't realize you were here." He sputtered uselessly. 

"Oh, darling, I had just arrived." Obi-Wan mused, pressing his thumb a little too tightly against his wrist as he observed him. Of course Anakin hadn't changed much, he was still lovely as ever, dressed in a white Corellian style suit which brought out the color of his sun kissed skin, a gold chain dangling elegantly from his ear that Obi-Wan restrained himself from tugging. For a moment, Obi-Wan forgot what he was supposed to be doing, just glad to have Anakin back within his grasp, back where he could feel his force signature washing over him in waves.

It seemed that Ventress was doing her job, in his moment of indecisiveness, she swept Quinlan away with a swish of her silk gown and a promise in her words, leaving just them. Just Anakin and Obi-Wan. 

"Well, I-" Anakin swallowed, attempting to steady his voice, "We were just leaving, right Vos? Vos?" Anakin turned around, his signature suddenly curling with dread as he realized that he was alone.

Obi-Wan hummed, stepping up behind him and leaning into his space, "Never turn your back on your enemy, darling, I thought you would know better." He murmured, pressing his lightsaber to the base of Anakin's spine.

The Senator shivered and Obi-wan felt heat swoop low in his groin when Anakin leaned back into him, turning his head and looking at him under those burnished lashes.

"I never do."


	11. A Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred, nor love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this update come sooner than I expected, yes, am I excited to share it with you, also yes! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Obi-Wan pressed his saber into Anakin's back, listening to the younger mans breath hitch and eyes flutter closed. He took a steadying breath, gripping Anakin's waist and squeezing it hard enough to bruise. They needed to get out of the ballroom, now. Obi-Wan scanned the crowd but it nobody seemed to notice them, he knew that wouldn't last, so he pulled Anakin away towards the walls and caged him there, his gloved hands on either side of the senators head. The young man blushed profusely, his eyes never once leaving Obi-Wan's and the constant eye contact made him feel powerful and vulnerable all at once.

"Do you know what you are saying?" He asks, half a taunt, half a tease, a rhetorical question that Obi-Wan wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to.

Anakin opened his mouth, then closed it, his eyes flicking over Obi-Wan's shoulder before he pushed Obi-Wan off, "I do, actually." He returned indignantly, "You said it yourself, didn't you? 'We need not be adversaries.'" 

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, glancing over his shoulder now and noticing a collection of wandering eyes. He looked back to Anakin who arched his brow at him, arms folded over his chest. Beautiful. 

Infuriating.

"You're tooling with me again, aren't you?" Obi-Wan hisses, "I'm running out of patience, playing your games-"

Anakin was suddenly on him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him forward as he pressed their foreheads together. Obi-Wan could feel the force lurching around them, spiraling like the eye of a storm, like the center of the universe.

"You're the one playing games." The senator hissed, and Obi-Wan caught a whiff of his cologne mixed with the sour smell of vodka.

"Is that so?" he snarled, "Pray tell, because I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"You _were_ a Jedi." Anakin spat angrily, "You _lied_ to me." 

Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath, glaring at the younger man. It would be so easy to snap his neck, but where was the fun in that? Instead, Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin by his curls on the nape of his neck and yanked him back, causing the senator to flail about as he was pulled unceremoniously from the ballroom and into the much quieter hallway. As the door closed behind them, the music was immediately muffled, leaving only the sound of their tight breathing as Obi-Wan pushed Anakin away, making him to stumble. Obi-Wan advanced again, grabbing Anakin's shoulder and forcing his back against the wall. His gloved hand then moved and pressed firmly against the younger mans neck. He tightened his grip a fraction, just to see the panic in Anakin's baby blue eyes.

"I will speak, and you will listen. Do you understand?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice measured as he pushed the suggestion along with the force.

He watched for a moment as Anakin struggled against it, his eyes crossing as he shook his head and grabbed at the hand holding his neck. Obi-Wan's lip twitched in irritation, he squeezed Anakin's neck, the thought of choking him out and leaving him to die in the hallway crossing his mind but he dismissed it immediately. He didn't want to kill Anakin. Not yet and perhaps not ever. He did need him to listen, though.

"You **will** listen to me, Anakin." Obi-Wan said softly, watching Anakin's eyes go in and out of focus, "Say 'yes' Anakin." 

Anakin exhaled weakly, "Yes- _please_ \- Obi-Wan, I can't- _I can't breath!_ "

Obi-Wan released his grip, watching Anakin gasp for air and slump against the wall. The young senator glared up at him, and Obi-Wan thought that he looked rather good like that. Looking up to him so defiantly. He wanted to put Anakin on his knees but anybody could walk out of the ballroom and see them, they were just outside the door after all. The force was slick and oily, thick with anger that Obi-Wan recognized as some of his own and some of the pretty senator he had plastered on the wall. He took a deep breath through his nose before gazing into Anakin's eyes, the young man flinching when he did. Obi-Wan tutted.

"You are correct, Anakin." He said finally, "I was a Jedi. A very long time ago."

Anakin watched him wearily, though he didn't flinch or try to shrink away again, "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to lie, dear one, it's just- Oh, Anakin, you would never understand." He said softly, willing Anakin to just accept his words and leave it. 

"I would if you let me!" Anakin nearly shouted at him to which Obi-Wan slapped a hand over Anakin's mouth. The younger man made a muffled sound and glared at him.

"I'm sure you would, Anakin. They didn't want you either, why do you think I like you so much?" Obi-Wan offered him a pitying smile before letting him go, his patience gone, "Are you happy now?" with that, he turned and made his way back to the door. Just as he was about to open it, however, he felt Anakin grab his sleeve.

"Is that the only thing you like about me?" The senator asked, sounding desperate and angry, "Do you know what I've become because of you? How I think about you? Do you know how badly I want you? And how angry I am that I can't have you? You've ruined me, at least take some responsibility!"

Obi-Wan paused, his hand inches from the doorknob, "A Jedi shall not know anger." He said finally, pulling his arm away from Anakin and turning to face him, watching the way the senators lips pressed together and the way his body shook. Obi-Wan smiled again, this time all teeth.

"Nor hatred." he brought his hand to Anakin's cheek, watching the young man flinch as he caressed it softly.

"Nor love." He whispered, before gently pulling the young man down and kissing him hot and deep. 

Anakin turned stiff but soon melted into the kiss, allowing Obi-Wan's tongue to slip past his lips and explore his mouth. Anakin yielded and Obi-Wan took his fill, devouring him like a starving man. When they broke, Obi-Wan bit Anakin's bottom lip, making him bleed and gasp.

"Do you understand, Anakin Skywalker?" Obi-Wan said softly, "You do not want me." 

Anakin lifted his flesh hand to his face, gently touching the bleeding wound, before licking his lips and exhaling slowly, "You're right too, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan blinked, stunned, but before he could respond Anakin grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Obi-Wan made a muffled noise, grabbing Anakin's arm for balance as the younger man broke away, biting his lip and giving him a matching wound which made him bleed and hiss.

Anakin grinned, and in the moment, Obi-Wan thought his eyes might have burned gold like desert sand.

"I don't want you, because you're already mine." he said it so sweetly, but there was venom behind it, a declaration unlike any Obi-Wan had heard before.

"I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

###

Anakin didn't have time to think when Obi-Wan grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hallway. Perhaps he wasn't really being dragged, though he did stumble to keep up with Obi-Wan as the older man led him through the halls, the grip on his arm hard enough to bruise. Another to match the ones he was certain were blooming on his waist and neck. They were illuminated only by the light bleeding from the tall windows, the only acknowledgement of their presence being the long shadows against the walls and the echo of their footsteps as they went. Obi-Wan hadn't looked at him since their kiss, and the fact made Anakin feel unsettled. Did he make a mistake? Was that not what Obi-Wan wanted to hear?

They made it to the end of the hall, Obi-Wan yanking opening a set of heavy doors and pushing Anakin into a room he recognized as Mina's study. The force of Obi-Wan's push sent him into the desk with an ugly thud, which he braced himself against as he heard the door lock with a finite click. There was silence once more, the party muffled by the distance. Anakin could hear the blood pounding in his ears as panic settled at the pit of his gut. He could still feel his lip throbbing and dripping blood down his chin.

"Are bold proclamations a specialty of yours?"

Obi-Wan's voice was hushed, but Anakin could recognize the tremble on his lip. Anakin closed his eyes, exhaling slowly, before pushing off the desk and turning to face Obi-Wan's back. The Sith stood silently, his hand still on the lock. Anakin could feel the force around him curdle, slick like oil and bitter as the cold outside the mansion. 

"I've been told," he began, "that subtlety never suited me well." 

Obi-Wan scoffed before turning at last, his golden eyes glinting in the darkness of the study. He had been shielding all night, but those shields had fallen away now. Anakin could barely see him, in his black suit and leather gloves, the red cape that fell over his shoulder so well. His hair was slightly out of place, but Anakin had a sense that dishevelment would suit him well, so he took a step forward.

"And what about you?" He whispered, "Should we not make war, but love instead?"

"Poetic." Obi-Wan snapped at him, running his gloved hand through the shock of copper hair on his head, then down across the beard on his cheek, "I've told you this before, Senator Skywalker, this is a useless war, controlled by the lord of the Sith, even now, you and I are nothing more than puppets on his string."

Anakin frowned, of course he was avoiding it now, "Senator Skywalker? Am I not your darling anymore?"

Obi-Wan shot him a pointed look and he sighed. Obi-Wan was being serious, this was a serious conversation. "Okay, let's talk about the war, then. Do you really want peace? Days ago it was rumored you and your Separatist army were planning an attack on the Republic, on Coruscant, and the Senate!"

"Why would we? It's too much trouble to go in so deep, we've tried it before, or have you forgotten the attempt on your life before this all began?" 

Anakin blinked, "How do you know about that?"

"How do you think?" Obi-Wan hissed, taking a step closer, to which Anakin took a step back, bumping into the desk, "You're a dangerous man, Anakin Skywalker. You have ideas, you are a symbol of peace and justice, what better way to start a war then to smite you from existence?" 

Anakin pressed his lips together and looked away. Obi-Wan closed the gap between them, and though they didn't touch, Anakin felt himself being crowded in the force. He curled into himself, withdrawing from the force as much as possible, almost as if he were trying to disappear. Obi-Wan chuckled softly, raising his hand and gently brushing his knuckles down Anakin's cheek, catching his chin and forcing his eyes where he could see them. 

"Don't hide from me." Obi-Wan breathed, Anakin could see the blood glinting on his lip and dirtying his beard, "If I can't hide from you anymore, then you are not permitted to hide from me. If you love me so, _darling_ , show me what you really are." 

All at once Anakin felt his shields being ripped apart, the walls he spent so long crafting crumbling in an instant to Obi-Wan expert control of the force. The setting of Tattoine's twin suns, the dying eyes of his mother, and the smell of cauterized flesh as he tore through the village of Tusken Raiders. Anakin felt like he wanted to vomit. He felt like he wanted to fly. Opening eyes that he knew for a fact shown gold as he stared at Obi-Wan, his brow quirked curiously as he tilted his head. It was as though the older man was enraptured by him, like he had seen one of the Angels that the travelers spoke about when Anakin was a little boy. 

"Oh darling," Obi-Wan whispered, breathy laughter falling from his lips, "you look lovely in gold." 

They collided again, like a pair of collapsing stars. Obi-Wan caught Anakin in a bruising kiss, offset by how gently he held his face, and Anakin couldn't help but moan into it, the sting from where Obi-Wan had bit him made him feel as if he were on fire. Obi-Wan pushed him back further till he was sat on the desk, and then Obi-Wan stood between his spread thighs, not once looking away from him. 

"I-I don't- This is-" Anakin felt like he had just come up for air after being kept underwater for so long. It was all at once exhilarating a frightening.

"Shh, darling, I'm here," Obi-Wan whispered to him, still so close and Anakin was ashamed to admit that his control was so arousing, "Anakin, I can give you what you need." He murmured, "all you need is to ask." 

Anakin swallowed, thinking back to Padme after the battle of Geonosis, his summer home on Naboo as he watched her dip into the water. In that moment, he didn't think anyone else could possibly be so beautiful, but now, feeling so thoroughly debauched and at his mercy, Obi-Wan might have come close. Anakin hadn't stopped to appreciate it, not since the first time they met, but Obi-Wan reminded him of an Old Republic God, wise and pale, one who had seen what time and trial would do to the weak sort. His freckles looked like constellations in the night sky and his hair reminded him of the fires on mustafar, or the burning sands of Tattooine. He swallowed. This was wrong. He shouldn't be here, but there was nowhere for him to go, no where to hide, no where to escape and re-erect his damaged shields. Not before he would have to face Quinlan again, and the rest of the Republic, and Padme, and he had already made his choice. 

Though he shook, he brought his arms up over Obi-Wan's shoulders and pulled him in close, pressing their lips together with a sense of fervor he hadn't felt since his first coupling. When their kiss broke, Obi-Wan chased him, but Anakin looked away, so the Sith settled with pressing his lips to Anakin's jaw. 

"I've showed you all of me," he said finally, Obi-Wan glanced up to him, gently tugging at the clasp that kept his suit jacket closed and pulling it opened, but Anakin grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, "now it's your turn." He murmured, "Show me what you are."

Obi-Wan hesitated, watching as Anakin pressed his lips to the knuckles of his hand. Anakin watched in awe as Obi-Wan's masks cracked and fell away, laying bare the man before him. He was reminded of the first time he saw into Obi-Wan's mind, on the first night of his stay on Mandalore, the feeling stayed the same. The strangeness of being inside someone else's mind, but this time he could see clearly. A young Obi-Wan Kenobi, nearly 13 years old, aged out of the Jedi order as an initiate and begging the stoic form of Qui-Gon Jinn to take him as his padawan. But Qui-Gon turned away and Anakin watched in horror as the doors of a star shuttled closed before Obi-Wan's eyes and he was whisked so far away, to the AgriCorps, alone with his plants and simmering in his own self loathing. He saw Obi-Wan's first dance with a lightsaber, red as the blood in his veins. He saw Count Dooku and then he felt pain, lightning shooting through every nerve in his body. He gasped, pulling away in horror but Obi-Wan kept him close.

"You wanted to know me, Anakin?" He said lowly, "This is me. Tell me something, dear one, are you afraid of me?" 

Anakin shook, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to hold Obi-Wan tight and never let him go, "No." 

Obi-Wan watched him closely, "Do you love me, Anakin?" he asked softly, "Do you dare love me? A Sith lord, an enemy to your precious Republic?" 

Anakin trembled, "Yes- Obi-Wan, I love you, please-"

Obi-Wan kissed him again, slowly this time, "Than I will give you what you need. And we'll end this war together." 

Anakin whimpered softly, allowing Obi-Wan's hands to wander down his chest and pull apart his suit, leaving his chest bare to Obi-Wan's expert touch. He had slept with Quinlan earlier, sure, but it wasn't _this_ , it wasn't _Obi-Wan_ , and Obi-Wan made all the difference. Anakin was pushed back as Obi-Wan sunk to his knees and undid Anakin's belt, causing him to gasp when his trousers were shucked away, leaving only his boxers left. Obi-Wan's golden eyes flickered to his face for a moment, shimmering between gold and blue and he pressed his lips to Anakin's painfully hard and leaking clothed cock.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin whined, his head lolling to the side as the Sith licked a stripe across his underwear before putting a finger under the waistband and ripping them away, allowing Anakin's cock to spring free. 

Anakin blushed furiously, attempting to cover himself but Obi-Wan grabbed him by the wrist, taking both of his arms and pinning them to Anakin's sides.

"Keep these here, dear one." He murmured, his voice low and hungry, "Let me show you something nice." 

Anakin exhaled slowly, flinching when Obi-Wan pressed his lips to the tip of his cock, and moaning when he was enveloped fully by Obi-Wan's experienced mouth. Obi-Wan's eyes looked up to him under his copper lashes and Anakin just knew he was laughing at him for being so noisy. He pressed his lips together and looked away, attempting to hide from that sinful gaze and keep his voice down in the process, only to feel Obi-Wan swallow around the tip and press his tongue to the underside of his cock, making him moan, loud and breathless. Obi-Wan pulled off with a satisfied pop, kissing Anakin's shaft and grinning devilishly as Anakin panted like a cheap star on the holonet. It made him feel sick and hot with embarrassment, even though Obi-Wan was doing all the work.

Obi-Wan hadn't stopped looking at him, seeking eye contact as he dipped lower, sucking momentarily at Anakin's sac and earning himself another loud moan before he grabbed Anakin under his thighs and force him back so he had a clear view of Anakin's ass and tight pucker, which clenched around the emptiness inside him, begging to be filled. Anakin's back hit the desk and he groaned, unable to stop himself from stretching and arching his back. Obi-Wan watched him, his thumb digging into the back of Anakin's thigh before letting go and slowly massaging his way down to Anakin's ass cheeks, spreading him wide and making him moan.

"Force, you're gorgeous. I've been wanting to do this." Obi-Wan murmured, so close Anakin could feel his beard against his sensitive flesh.

"Do what- Ah! Oooh- Obi-Wan, no, no, no-"

But it was already too late, and Obi-Wan did say he was going to show him something nice. There was nothing quite like the feeling of Obi-Wan loosening him up with his mouth, hot, wet, and absolutely divine. Quinlan wouldn't even do that, in fact, most of the men he had been with wouldn't even dream of it. Anakin always had to open himself up, get himself ready, make sure he was clean and prepared, so he wouldn't hurt, so he wouldn't feel disgusting when it was over, but Obi-Wan didn't seem to care about anything other than giving Anakin what he craved. It was exhilarating and it would soon be enough to tip him over the edge.

"Obi-Wan, Obi- wait, wait, I'm going to come, I'm going to-" 

Obi-Wan came up for air but instead of giving Anakin time to come down, he wrapped his gloved hand around Anakin's dick, making the younger man buck and gasp.

"Then come, Anakin." He said, low and hoarse, "Show me what you look like falling apart." 

Anakin screamed when his orgasm crashed into him, hot spurts of come landing across his broad chest and painting his lips and face. He gasped loudly, panting and shaking, feeling hot to the touch. He barely registered when Obi-Wan got up from his knees and pulled his glove off, placing his now bare hand on Anakin's chest and swiping up his come, bringing it to Anakin's lips. Anakin groaned, his cock giving a valiant twitch before he felt his muscles going slack as he mindlessly sucked Obi-Wan's fingers into his mouth. The Sith smiled, pulling his hand away, causing Anakin to whine, but Obi-Wan shushed him.

"You did so well, dear one, but I think it's time for you to rest." he murmured, taking Anakin's arm and pulling him up so that the younger man would lean against his chest.

"No, Obi-Wan, your suit- it'll get your suit dirty-" Anakin babbled, even as he slung his arms up over Obi-Wan's shoulders and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Shh, I know darling, I needed a new one anyways." Obi-Wan kissing Anakin's head softly.

Maybe it was the mind blowing orgasm, maybe it was the vertigo from being pulled back up, or maybe it was the comfort of being wrapped so safely in Obi-Wan's strong arms. Either way, Anakin found himself drifting to sleep, Obi-Wan hushing him softly in the darkness of the study, during a party instrumental to ending the war. Though it might have already been over before he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! You can find me on tumblr under the same name!


	12. in which Anakin and Obi-Wan have come to an understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse is working overtime, it seems! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It was the same dream Anakin had before. The feeling of weightlessness as the world around him exploded in a dazzling array of blaster fire. The screams of civilians as the entirety of the Grand Army of the Republic came down on them. He would force himself to look down, knowing what he would see when he did, the blood that dripped from his hands and stained his gloves, the red blade he now wielded with a resigned sense of pride. He knew the blood wouldn't come off so instead he would grip his saber tightly before turning to face the apparition of Padme. The specter, whose face once showed with rage now showed with fear and desperation as tears fell from her big, dark eyes.

Padme was suddenly holding her neck as if she were being choked, begging, _"Don't do this! You're going down a path I cannot follow!"_ Anakin didn't know when he had raised his hand.

_"You were my brother Anakin!" she screamed, "I loved you!"_

He woke as he always did when the nightmare ended, bolting upright and sweating. Only this time, he wasn't in the safety of his apartment or personal starship, or even aboard one of the many Republic cruisers he often found himself in. Instead, Anakin found himself alone in a dark room. He could smell the burning remnants of incense, and when he turned to his side, he found a discarded mug filled with cold tea, the defuser still sitting at the bottom.

In a slight panic, Anakin threw back the covers and yelped when his bare body was assaulted by the sudden, cool air. Still panicking, he stumbled out of bed and dumbly looked about the room, spotting a black robe on a hook near the door. He immediately snatched it and threw it on, loosely tying it closed with the belt around his waist as he continued looking around. There was no mistaking in his mind that this room belonged to none other than Obi-Wan. Between the incense and the tea that Anakin recognized from his brief stay on Mandalore, to the walls of flimsi bound books that surrounded him. This wasn't just Obi-Wan's room, this was his home. His last retreat. Anakin couldn't quite remember how he got there, rubbing his face as he tried to piece together memories from the party the night before.

He remembered Obi-Wan pulling him into the hallway, and then being taken to Mina's study. An image flashed in his mind, Obi-Wan kneeling between his legs and swallowing his cock, the pleasure from Obi-Wan's talented mouth, and the feeling of him penetrating his hole with his tongue. Anakin flushed darkly, glancing down as his dick twitched with interest, he covered his face in horror. It became abundantly clear to Anakin that he had slept with the Separatist leader, and not only that, passionately declared his love for him. He couldn't help but feel foolish as he continued to snoop about the room while looking for his commlink.

With his search turning up empty, and nothing left to see in the room, Anakin made the bold choice to venture into the hall. The door to Obi-Wan's quarters hissed shut behind him and he took a moment to digest his surroundings. He was in a palace of sorts, the windows revealing dark, thunderous clouds outside. Anakin heard the beeping of a droid, breaking him from his reverie, he looked down to see a mouse droid rolling back and forth in front of him. The droid beeped curiously as if inquiring on Anakin's identity. Anakin offered the droid a hesitant smile, crouching down and causing the droid to roll back suddenly and hit the wall. 

"Hey- Hey, you don't need to be afraid!" Anakin said softly, "I'm a friend." 

The droid beeped a warning to him before zipping down the hall, leaving Anakin alone once more. He sighed in frustration, going to stand only to feel a hand touch his shoulder, making him jump and stumble forward to his feet. He whipped around to see Obi-Wan, the older man was dressed in a loose fitting tunic and leggings, his feet bare and hair askew. He cocked his head to the side and offered Anakin a wry smile.

"I hadn't meant to startle you, senator." Obi-Wan said gently, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes slowly scanned Anakin's body, lingering on his groin before jumping back to meet the senators eyes.

Anakin's face bloomed scarlet and he turned away, rubbing his neck, "Don't call me that. We're way passed that now." 

Obi-Wan smiled, taking a step forward into Anakin's space and making him realize that he couldn't meet Obi-Wan's eyes. The Sith placed a kiss to his cheek, gently drawing his hand down Anakin's chest before speaking, "Your clothes are being washed, they had gotten a bit messy last night." he murmured, only making the heat beneath Anakin's skin rise to a simmer. 

"Thank you." He managed, still not willing to look. 

Obi-Wan scoffed, lightly catching Anakin's chin and forcing him to make eye contact; "You seem worried, dear one. What's the matter?" And he asked it so kindly Anakin almost forgot himself and where he was and what he did the night before. 

"Ah-" Anakin pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, I just- I'm not- Where exactly am I?" 

Obi-Wan blinked, "You are on Serenno. I didn't think you wanted to be left in the study on Onderon." the Sith mused, offering Anakin a slow and dangerous smile, "Unless... you're having second thoughts now that you're here?" 

"No!" Anakin said quickly, perhaps too quickly but that was besides the point, "It's not that, just- wait, I had another summit today! And- Fuck, I forgot about Quinlan, he's probably worried-"

Obi-Wan silenced him with a kiss, making Anakin blink rapidly but the softness of it soon made him relax, carefully placing his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders as he melted into the kiss. The older man pulled back, lifting his hand and gently pushing Anakin's hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear; "The summit has been cancelled, I announced to the assembly that you and I came to an agreement in private. As for your Jedi escort, he is here, and he's awake in the dining room if you would like to see him." 

Anakin blinked again, "Quinlan is here? How did he get here?"

"How else? Asajj brought him here." Obi-Wan mused, taking Anakin's hand in his own, "Shall we? You probably want caf don't you?"

Of course he did. 

Obi-Wan led Anakin through the halls of his palace, down to the main dining hall. He let go once they reached the doors, stepping through as they hissed open. Upon entry, Anakin immediately noticed Quinlan, the Kriffar man was sitting with his locs messily pulled into a knot at the back of his head, his face firmly planted in his arms with a steaming cup of caf sat directly in front of him. Ventress was there as well, though she was much more wake, dressed in one of Quinlan's undertunics and tinkering with her lightsaber. Her eyes immediately went to the door when she heard it open and she sneered when Anakin met her eyes.

"Kenobi. Skywalker." She greeted, letting Anakin's name linger on her lip as if disapproving his presence entirely. Which was fine. Anakin didn't necessarily want to see her either.

"Good morning, darling, I see your prey for the night isn't all there yet." Kenobi mused, going to Ventress and kissing her cheek before making his way through the kitchen door.

"Oh no, we went all night, he won't be moving till much later." 

To this, Quinlan grunted a response and lifted his head, squinting against the low light of the dining room and patting for his coffee. He brought it to his lips only to notice Anakin hanging around the door and promptly spitting what was in his mouth across the table.

"Senator! Where in Sith hells have you been?"

"I could ask the same of you, master Jedi." Anakin said wryly, stepping further into the dining room.

"In a different Sith hell." Quinlan responded, having Ventress tug at his chin and bring him up for kiss. The sight of it made Anakin want to gag.

"Of all the people you're choosing to sleep with, you're choosing to sleep with that witch?" Anakin asked flatly, exasperation written all over his face.

"This _witch_ is about to gut you, pretty boy-" Ventress snapped back at him, about to get up from where she was perched atop the table, only for Obi-Wan to return a moment later.

"Enough." Obi-Wan said sharply, making Ventress whip her head around to see him.

Anakin continued to stand near the door, shifting on his heels as he watched Obi-Wan walked passed his subordinate. He looked unamused, holding a cup of caf in one hand and a fresh cup of tea in the other. Ventress stuck her tongue at at him and proceeded to cling to Quinlan, who sat up straighter now that he was more awake and took his own cup of caf in hand. Obi-Wan watched them for a moment, lifting his chin before finishing his circuit to Anakin and offering him the cup of caf.

"Would you like any cream? Sugar?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice softer and full of concern when he spoke. 

Anakin arched his brow, slightly thrown by the change in tone, so he only shook his head, "No, black is fine." He murmurs, bringing the cup to his lip, "Thank you, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan smiles to him before addressing Quinlan and Ventress again; "Knight Vos, Asajj seems to be under the impression that you'll be able to discover the identity of Darth Sidious for us. Is that accurage?"

Quinlan eyed Obi-Wan wearily, and Anakin couldn't help but noticed the flicker of familiarity in his eyes as he spoke, "With my psychometry, it would be easy. Listen though, I trust Asajj, but I don't know if I can trust you, mister leader of the Separatist army."

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan's lip twitched, and he could tell that the older man was about to do something regrettable, so he carefully put himself between them, clearing his throat; "Quinlan, you're not being productive right now. This isn't about Obi-Wan, this is about the Republic, and if you have the same information that I have, you probably know that our democracy is at stake." 

Quinlan frowned, tapping the table with his fingers, "I don't know if I can trust you any more than I can trust him, Senator. The Jedi council shares a similar sentiment."

Anakin blinks, "What makes them think that I would be untrustworthy? I have been working with the Jedi my entire political career!" 

"Chancellor Palpatine mentioned that you seem very... close..." He gestured to Obi-Wan, "with high ranking members of the Separatist movement, and if you want my honest opinion based on last night and right now, I'm starting to think he's right about that."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, feeling his chest tighten. What was Chancellor Palpatine insinuating? He balked at the idea of the man he revered so highly slandering his name, or even questioning his loyalty to the Republic. He was certain that there was no one more loyal to the republic than himself.

"What I mean, Senator, is that you are playing both sides of this war. I mean, you refused to allow the dispatch of Madam Bonteri-"

"Mina is a close friend of mine!" Anakin snapped, his voice rising in exasperation.

"Exactly! And our intelligence told us that she was also a military strategist planning an attack on Coruscant!" Quinlan snapped back, standing as he did.

"Mina is a member of our humanitarian committee." Obi-Wan's crisp voice broke the tension in the air, "And you have some nerve, Vos, all things considered." 

Ventress snickered, spinning the hilt of her lightsaber on the table, "Oh please, Kenobi, unlike you, I'm not nearly as big of a threat to the Republic." 

"Charming, my dear, but the point stands. I'm sure your Republic and your Jedi would love to hear about your affairs with the treacherous Asajj Ventress, Quinlan." Obi-Wan mused, sipping his tea as he studied Quinlan's stony face, a scowl drawing across his lip as Obi-Wan addressed him informally.

"I made a motion for peace two days ago, and yesterday Senator Skywalker and I came to an... understanding of sorts. If you do not trust me, then I will divulge some rather sensitive information to you. Not four days ago, I killed Count Dooku on the platform which leads to the foyer of this palace. Immediately after, I contacted the Chancellor and the Jedi Council asking for peace. If you don't believe me..." Obi-Wan called his saber to his hand and held it out to Quinlan who remained perfectly still.

Obi-Wan smiled, "You can see for yourself." 

Quinlan frowned before snatching the saber from Obi-Wan's hand. Anakin watched as Quinlan saw into the sabers history, watched him shudder before throwing the saber as if it were burning him. Quinlan landed on the floor, convulsing as if volts of electricity were coursing through his veins. Asajj stopped toying with her lightsaber and hesitantly stood, going to Quinlan's side and placing a gentle hand on his forearm. Anakin didn't think she could be so considerate. Quinlan eventually shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Okay, so what if you killed him?" He gritted out, "Certainly doesn't explain how you and Anakin got so god damn close."

"Well, I did kidnap him for a week or two." Obi-Wan shrugged, picking his saber up off the floor, "But that's all in the past. What I'm worried about is the future. This war needs to end, it is not sustainable, and while I don't particularly care for the Jedi or the Republic, I can't stand the idea that the master of all the Sith is out there, manipulating us from the shadows. So. Will you be able to help us or not?" 

Anakin stayed quiet, watching Quinlan deliberate on the floor. The kriffar man glanced to Asajj who nodded to him encouragingly.

"Fine." He spat, "I need to make a report to the Jedi council. You'll have to tell me what deal you and the Senator made before we make the return flight to Coruscant." 

"I understand completely." Obi-Wan hummed, "In fact, I would like to be present while you make your statement to the council." 

###

By nightfall, Anakin was waiting for Obi-Wan in his room, watching the smoke burn off a stick of incense. Everything happened so fast. One moment he was in the middle of a seemingly endless war and the next, he was dressed in the galaxies finest silks waiting for the second most powerful man in the galaxy to finish up with his meeting. Anakin sighed heavily, falling onto his back and taking out his comm. He hesitated for a moment before connecting to Padme's private frequency. The line didn't go through. 

Frowning, Anakin sat up and stared at his commlink. It was unlike Padme to ignore his calls, but not unheard of. He wondered if she was still mad at him for what happened to Ahsoka, and what he did on the Resolute. Granted, it was also unlike her to hold a grudge. Anakin decided to record a message and send it to her, hoping that she was just busy and not avoiding him. He set up the commlink and stood in front of its camera before hitting record.

"Hey Padme, it's Anakin. I wanted to let you know that I'm alright. Everything has gone smoothly here. Sir Kenobi and I, we- we were able to reach an agreement on ending the war. I know you'll hear about this from the council, but I want to tell you myself. Sir Kenobi believes that the war is useless and unsustainable. He has agreed to dissolve the Confederacy of Independent Systems if the Senate returns legitimacy to the systems who will be returning to the Republic. Padme, it's not perfect, but it's a start, and I know that you're tired of this war. I know that you don't want to lose any more of your men, and I told you that I'm pushing the clone rights bill through the senate, but- it- it's just going slower than I wanted it to. If we get members of the Separatists to return to the Senate, I might have the numbers I need to pass the bill. It would be a huge deal for sentient rights! I..." 

Anakin swallowed and looked down, feeling himself tear up, "I'm sorry, Padme, for all the trouble that I caused, but- I'm going to do it right this time. I'm going to end this war without fighting. That's what you always wanted, right? I- I shouldn't take up any more of your time. I'll see you once I return to Coruscant." 

With that, Anakin ended the recording and let out a shaky breath, covering his face with his hands. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He went back to lay on the bed when the door to Obi-Wan's room hissed open and it's main occupant stepped inside with the swish of his black robes. Anakin froze in place as he watched Obi-Wan methodically strip off his cape, gloves, and then his boots. He went to undo the clasps on his jacket but before he could, Anakin was in front of him.

"Let me help you with that." He mumbled, pulling Obi-Wan's hands away so he could work.

The older man scoffed, offering him a small smile and letting Anakin pull apart the outer layer of his uniform, "I didn't realize how fast we were moving." he joked.

Anakin huffed, "You don't know me well enough yet. I once proposed to someone after about a month of getting to know them, which, incidentally-" he shucked off Obi-Wan's tunic, leaving him bare chested and causing the older man to flash his teeth, grinning like a wolf with hungry eyes to match, "is about how long I've known you." 

"Are you saying you want to marry me, Anakin?" Obi-wan teased, putting his hands on Anakin's waist and gently thumbing at the skin. Anakin felt Obi-Wan poking at him in the force, and Anakin opened himself up to it, allowing their signatures to mingle and blur together. 

Anakin hummed contentedly, putting his arms over Obi-Wan's shoulders; "Would you say yes if I was?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment before pressing a gentle kiss to Anakin's lips, bringing his hands up to cradle the younger mans face, "After the war." he says assuredly, "You know that you're everything I've ever wanted. If you said the word, I'd burn this entire galaxy to ash. Just for you."

"Just for me?" Anakin asked, taking a second to look into Obi-Wan's eyes.

The mans face softened, and for a moment Anakin thought he might look younger than he actually was. And he thought, perhaps, his eyes might look best when they flickered blue, though it only happened briefly. Anakin found himself wondering what Obi-Wan would have been like if he stayed with the Jedi, and was trained to be a Jedi knight. Anakin concluded that he would have been terrifying, and that he might have loved him all the same.

"Just for you." Obi-Wan whispered, pulling Anakin too the bed and pushing him down, "Only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your support! You can find me on tumblr under the same username!


	13. in which Palpatine sows seeds of doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are on fire! I also added another chapter to this story! Just to round everything up! Hope you enjoy reading!

The meeting with Sir Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Vos had just ended. The members of the Jedi Council eyed each other wearily, their unease thick and palpable in the force. Padme stood behind Master Windu and Master Yoda, staring blankly at her boots as Master Windu exhaled heavily. She looked up then, seeing the same bulging vein she always saw when looking at the back of Master Windu's head. She wondered if it had been there forever. A permanent feature on his bald head.

Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his broad black desk, his hands pressed together as though her were praying, tapping his lips. Padme could see his mind working behind his unnaturally pale eyes. She took a second to take him in, remembering how Palpatine had risen to power in the first place. It was during the Trade Federations Blockade over Naboo. Her sister, Sola, had been the queen at the time. Her and Master Jinn were sent to mediate the trade negotiation. That was when she met Anakin. That was when her master died. That was when Sola put forth her vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. Palpatine was voted into office soon after. It had been odd. Padme, while not at all brave enough for politics, considered herself educated enough to assume Palpatine hadn't been the popular choice. He was conservative. He liked power staying towards the core worlds, beneficial to some, but unbeneficial to many others. The outer rim suffered the most under Palpatine's rule, especially during the war. Padme had come to the conclusion that the old man had long over stayed his welcome.

"The Council will discuss this further in private." Master Windu said, his voice sounding strained, "Unfortunately, I don't know how much we can trust Knight Vos."

"And why is that?" Chancellor Palpatine asked, and he sounded so exhausted from the whole ordeal, Padme almost snorted. Almost.

"A Jedi matter, that is, chancellor." Master Yoda hummed, "when they arrive on Coruscant, be cautious, we must. Know who our enemies are, we do not." with that, the green master rose from his chair, Master Windu following suit.

The rest of the Council members present shuffled towards the door after them. As Padme turned to follow, Palpatine stopped her, his knobby hand adorned with silver and black rings felt cold and dead on her shoulder. She suppressed the urge to shiver and looked to him over her shoulder.

"Chancellor Palpatine?" She inquired, carefully ducking under his grip to shake him off.

"My dear girl, you seemed troubled during the meeting." Palpatine said, his voice hushed as not to draw attention from the other Jedi as the door hissed shut behind them, "Is something the matter?"

Padme paused for a moment, considering the chancellors question.

"No," she said finally, offering the old man a thin smile, "I'm just tired, is all. Worried, too, about Anakin."

Palpatine nodded, seeming rather sympathetic towards her situation, "He has always been a wild card, has he not? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but he was adopted by your family on Naboo, yes?"

"He was." Padme confirmed, wondering what that had to do with any of this, but she decided to humor him. She hadn't really talked about Anakin with anyone as of late, not even Ahsoka. Not since the vision she experienced on Yavin 4. 

"You must be incredibly close, then." The chancellor hummed thoughtfully, "Tell me, my dear, has he seemed a bit... off, recently?"

Padme felt her blood run cold at the question, clenching her jaw and tensing before forcing herself to relax, hoping Palpatine hadn't noticed her small moment of panic, "Off in what way?"

"Well, I mean, before all that nonsense with him supposedly 'getting lost' in Separatist space, which I myself found to be unlike him, you know, since he is a rather skilled star pilot." Palpatine rambled, going back to his desk and sitting down.

"Of course, but, you know. Navigational errors aren't unheard of." Padme said, watching him. She had a sneaking suspicion that she knew where this conversation was going.

"Indeed, but then he gets 'captured' almost immediately after you rescued him and your padawan." Palpatine says, looking hard at his desk and sighing heavily again, leaning back against his chair and fixing Padme with what she assumes is a look of denial, "And now this? Sent to negotiate with the Separatist and magically coming back with a treaty that is just far too good to be true? And what was the council saying about Knight Vos?"

"That's not really my jurisdiction, Chancellor Palpatine." Padme murmured, finding herself staring at her boots again.

"I'm not suggesting that it is, my dear, but certainly you must think it's strange? I was certain that Anakin would ask for you to be his Jedi escort." 

Padme frowned, looking up to meet the chancellors too pale eyes. The old man offered her a crooked smile, his fingers drumming on his desk before he leaned forward as though he were conspiring with her.

"Wasn't it odd that he didn't ask for you? I mean, seeing how close you two are." 

"What exactly are you getting at?" Padme demanded, trying to keep her voice level.

"I'm suggesting that Senator Skywalker might be closer to the Separatist than we think." Palpatine said, a sense of finality in his tone, "I don't know how Knight Vos fits into that picture, but your Jedi council didn't seem to trust him very much either." 

"No, that's impossible." She gritted out, "Anakin would _never_ join the Separatists. His allegiance is to this Republic. This democracy!" 

Palpatine lifted his hands, attempting to placate her, "I'm sure that's what he wants you to believe, my dear. I'm simply sharing with you my observations. I once thought as you did, Senator Skywalker was amongst the best of us." he slowly lowered his hands, "But even our best can fail us."

Padme pressed her lips together and turned, "The council will be waiting for me, Chancellor. I should go." she left without looking back, hurrying out of the chancellors office and down the hall when she noticed a missed message on her comm.

It was from Anakin. 

She stopped walking for a moment and starred at the blinking message. It had been sent during her conversation with the chancellor. She pressed her lips together again and lowered her comm, considering everything that the chancellor had said, what she knew about Quinlan and his connection to Ventress from the briefing before the council met with the chancellor. Hesitating, she punched in Ahsoka's frequency and waiting for her to pick up the line.

_"Master Amidala?"_ Her padawan's voice crackled through the receiver, _"What's going on, are you still at the Senate Building? The other council members have returned already."_

_Had it really been that long?_ Padme frowned, glancing back to the Chancellors office, she shook her head and focused back on Ahsoka, "Yes, the Chancellor asked me to stay back for a moment. Ahsoka, Listen to me. You said you went out with Anakin the night we received news that Dooku had died, right?"

There was silence on the other end of the comm, then Ahsoka's voice came through in a rush, _"Yes, I was with Skyguy. Why? What's that got to do with the chancellor?"_

Padme frowned, picking up on the change in Ahsoka's tone. She was nervous.

"Nothing, Ahsoka," She said slowly, beginning to make her way down the corridor and to the stairwell that would take her to the entrance, "I was only wondering." 

###

_"E chu ta!"_

Anakin's face was pinched before he threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open wide as he moaned in pleasure. Obi-Wan had him pressed into the bed, one hand against Anakin's chest and the other slowly fitting a second finger into his tight hole, thrusting and scissoring his fingers in and out, opening him up. Anakin couldn't help but push back into the feeling, wanting to take as much as he could and earning himself a smack on the thigh for being too eager.

"If we don't do this right, darling, it's going to hurt." Obi-Wan grunted, "And I don't want to hurt you."

"Obi-Wan, please- please hurry, it feels so so good, please-" Anakin babbled, only to have Obi-Wan move his hand up from Anakin's chest to his neck, making his eyes roll back as he squeeze gently.

"If I hurry it's going to hurt." Obi-Wan all but snarled at him, "Be patient." 

"No." Anakin managed to bite back, attempting to roll out of Obi-Wan's hold.

Suddenly, Anakin found that he couldn't move at all, his eyes opening in a panic before he realized what was happening. Obi-Wan was holding him down in the force, his eyes focused and brows furrowed in concentration as he continued to do his work. The easy and flippant use of the force made Anakin whine low as he tried to wiggle out of Obi-Wan's tight grip. The move earned him another hard smack, but it only served to make him more needy.

"Just fuck me already!" he hissed, needing more and now unable to move himself to get it.

Obi-Wan laughed at him, keeping him still, "Beg, and I might."

He said it like a promise, working Anakin open even slower now as he slipped a third finger in. Anakin tried to arch off the bed and whined when he couldn't, still under Obi-Wan's hold in the force. He hadn't been restrained during sex before, hadn't known what it felt like to be completely under someone else's control. And now Obi-Wan wanted him to beg? Anakin could do that. He could beg pretty because this was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to think about what he was doing or how he was doing it, he just wanted Obi-Wan to take control and do it for him. But just because he wanted it didn't mean Obi-Wan could have it so easily. That wouldn't be fair. 

So instead, Anakin turned his head to the side and offered his most petulant pout in response. Obi-Wan arched a brow at him, thrusting into him suddenly and with greater intensity than he'd been doing for the past thirty or so minutes. The change in pace made Anakin yelp, then whimper and moan and writhe against his restraints. It felt so so good. And then it was gone and Anakin gasped in despair, lifting his head and watching as Obi-Wan sat back on his knees, arching a brow at him.

"Maybe I should just leave you here." He mused, lightly brushing his knuckles against the inside of Anakin's thigh, "Since you're being a little brat."

Anakin whined, "No no no, Obi-Wan- You can't just- You can't just leave me here!" he gasped, trying to sit up only to have Obi-Wan suddenly place both hands on his shoulder and push him back down roughly into the mattress.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan murmured, so close now that Anakin could feel his breath puffing against his cheek, "You want it that bad?" he pressed his lips to Anakin's jaw, kissing down to his neck and sucking a fresh bruise there.

"Yes!" Anakin groaned, "Yes, I want it! Why won't you give it to me?"

"Because you're not ready." Obi-Wan hummed, kissing the newly blooming bruise and sitting back up.

"Yes I am!" Anakin huffed indignantly, "I'm so ready, Obi-Wan, can't you see how ready I am?" 

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered down to Anakin's cock, then back up. He took a moment to stand and pull his pants down, letting his cock spring free. The sight of it made Anakin gape. He could have guessed Obi-Wan was hung, but not like _that_.

" _Oh_." He breathed out, looking back to Obi-Wan's eyes as the older man stroked himself lazily.

Obi-Wan smirked, getting himself situated on the bed between Anakin's knees and grabbing the younger man's legs, pulling him in closer. Anakin flushed darkly and tried to look anywhere but Obi-Wan's dick, which the older man wasn't too keen on letting him get away with.

"What?" Obi-Wan mused, "You wanted it so bad, and now you're shy? Here..."

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's hand in his hair before he was yanked up, eyes widening as he watched the tip of Obi-Wan's cock slide into his loose hole. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut at the way it felt, splitting him open in the best possible way. He couldn't help the moan that escaped past his lips as Obi-Wan suddenly thrust all the way in, his balls settling against Anakin's ass. Obi-wan exhaled slowly, giving Anakin a moment to adjust to the stretch.

"Like that?" he murmured, releasing his grip on Anakin's hair and gently stroking through the curls.

Anakin whimpered, noticing that Obi-Wan wasn't holding him in the Force anymore, he shifted his hips and gasped when he accidently brushed against his prostate, immediately arching off the bed and whining.

"Yea, you like that." Obi-Wan flashed him a smile, all teeth, as he gently laced his fingers with Anakin's and pressed their hands against the mattress, starting a slow, easy pace.

Anakin wanted to beg for more but it was already too much, and before he knew it he was spilling "Oooh, kriffing hell, Obi-Wan!" He gasped out, shivering as his orgasm ran through him, making him feel fuzzy and fucked out.

"Shh, you're alright." Obi-wan murmured, leaning back down and kissing into Anakin's open mouth, exploring him yet again. Anakin just closed his eyes and moaned at the extra stimulation.

Obi-Wan lasted longer than Anakin had anticipated, but he didn't care. When the sith finally orgasmed Anakin felt the force ripple around them as he collapsed onto Anakin's chest, smearing the cum on his stomach. Anakin grunted, shaking his hands out of Obi-Wan's grip and wrapping them around his body, pulling him close and breathing in his scent. Obi-Wan smelled good, masculine, like spice and wood and home. 

They stayed like that for a moment before Obi-Wan carefully pulled out of him and rolled to his side, stretching out like a loth cat before getting up and making his way to the bathroom that Anakin hadn't noticed earlier. Anakin just laid in the bed and waited, shivering when he felt Obi-Wan's cum slowly start to trickle out of his ass. It was hot and uncomfortable and made him whine, still not quite all together in the head when Obi-Wan returned with a wet cloth and started cleaning him up. 

"You're such a prince." Obi-Wan murmured, taking a moment to wipe the cum off Anakin's chest, brushing his nipples along the way. 

Anakin twitched at the contact and made to kick him, "I was almost a king. Show some respect." 

Obi-Wan caught his leg and gently pushed it away, scoffing, "Almost a king doesn't mean anything, darling." 

"Yes it does. I had my own set of footmen picked out because of how close the race was." Anakin pouted, but smiled when Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Mhm, well, if it makes you feel any better, you're royalty whenever you're with me." he chuckled, going to throw the rag into the wash bin. 

Anakin rolled onto his stomach and stretched out, feeling just the right amount of sore when Obi-Wan sat beside him, a box in his hand. Anakin squinted at it for a moment, looking to Obi-Wan who seemed to be waiting for him to sit up. Anakin huffed, pulling himself up right and looking at the box curiously.

"What's that?" He asked, rotating his mechanic wrist and flexing the fingers of his mechno hand, ensuring they still worked properly.

"A gift." Obi-Wan said, offering him the box.

Anakin blinked, "For me?" He asked hesitantly, taking the box and weighing it. It was heavier than he expected.

"Who else would it be for?" Obi-Wan smiled, "Open it up." 

Anakin gave him a suspicious look but complied, unlocking the latch and slowly lifting the lid. In the box was the hilt of a lightsaber, it's body made of black and silver. Anakin's eyes widened. He'd seen that saber, in his nightmares. He hesitantly took the hilt out and inspected it, turning it over in his palm like it might explode if he wasn't careful.

"Where did you get it?" He asked, glancing to Obi-Wan, who was already closing the now empty box and setting it aside.

"I made it myself." Obi-Wan hummed, not noticing Anakin's uncertainty, "Light it up, see how it feels." 

Anakin hesitated again, fumbling with the hilt till he found the button which would activate the blade. He exhaled shakily before hitting the button and closing his eyes. When he blinked them open, he was stunned to find the blade was blue in color, thrumming quietly in the mostly silent room. Obi-Wan smiled at him, gently reaching over and brushing a piece of hair behind Anakin's ear.

"What do you think, Anakin?" 

Anakin didn't know why, but he felt like crying, he deactivated the blade and rubbed his eyes, "I don't know how to think." he sobbed, "Obi-Wan, it's _beautiful_ , why- how did you-?" 

"It's perfect for you, then." Obi-Wan hummed, seeming rather pleased as he pulled Anakin's hands away from his face and kissed away his tears. 

It was almost impossible for Anakin to sleep that night, with Obi-Wan at his side and his saber on the stand by the bed. He stared at it long and hard, wondering if his nightmares had been just that, nightmares. Not visions of his inevitable fate. Anakin turned onto his side, away from his saber and facing Obi-Wan. The older man looked tired, even in sleep. He thought that maybe, just maybe he was doing the right thing. He then remembered the message he sent Padme and felt himself panic. She would have messaged him back by now, after all.

Slipping out of bed, careful not to wake Obi-Wan, he fishes his commlink out of the pile of clothes on the floor and tiptoes to the bathroom, turning on the light and checking the messages. Padme never got back to him. She hadn't even opened up the holo he sent. Anakin frowned before looking at himself in the mirror.

A pair of golden eyes stared back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! You can find me on tumblr under the same username!


	14. in which Palpatine is the Sith Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up friends, this one's gonna be wild. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

"You're panicking." Obi-Wan said flatly. He was watching his young lover pace back and forth across their private quarters on his ship. They were in route to Coruscant and would be arriving shortly. 

"Yes, I'm panicking!" Anakin snapped back, his eyes flashing like a pair of binary suns, more gold than the sands of Tattooine, "If I go back and I look like this? What am I going to do? What will the Jedi do?"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, laying back on his bed and stretching himself out. _Serves them right,_ he thinks, _if they hadn't been so afraid of training him, this never would have happened._ Then again, he considered that the chance of them falling into each others orbits would have been even slimmer to completely nonexistent. 

"Do you want me to make them go away?" Obi-Wan asked finally.

Anakin snapped his attention to him, eyes wide and owlish. He looked on the brink of tears, "You can do that?" he asked, his voice wobbling.

Obi-Wan repressed a pitying smile, his darling senator painted quite a picture. He was dressed in a suit borrowed from Obi-Wan's own closet, tailored to fit his broad shoulders and small waist by a sewing droid. The black looked good on him, and the red sash brought out the flush on his skin, making him look especially pink. In short, Anakin looked good in just about anything, but especially in Serenno fashion. Obi-Wan dismissed the thought for now, getting to his feet and smoothing out his own suit before stepping into Anakin's space. 

The senator's blush went deeper and he averted his gaze shyly. Obi-Wan brought his hand to Anakin's cheek and gently turned his head so that he could look at his eyes properly. They had been gold since his endeavors on Tattooine, Obi-Wan was certain of that much, but Anakin's denial had kept them their pretty shade of blue. He was certain that Master Amidala must have seen their golden hue before. He wondered why the Jedi woman hadn't told her precious council about what happened that night. 

"You remember that trick I showed you? The one where you hide yourself from the Force?" He asked, gently caressing Anakin's face and tracing down his neck, rubbing the juncture between his shoulder with a slow, calming pressure.

Anakin swallowed, his eyes fluttering a bit as he tried to maintain focus. It was difficult for him, Obi-Wan had noticed, every time they touched Anakin lost the few braincells he had left. The fact only made Anakin all the more endearing. 

"Yes," The young senator murmured, "I remember."

Obi-Wan allowed himself to smile, he was so close to him now, he could feel the short puffs of Anakin's breath as he leaned in to press a short kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Can you show me?"

Anakin made to kiss him properly but Obi-Wan pulled away, chuckling at the needy little whine Anakin gave him.

The senator huffed, pouting while Obi-Wan looked at him expectantly. It took a moment for Anakin to cooperate, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing. Obi-Wan felt the force draw suddenly warm as Anakin drew into himself, becoming almost invisible in the force. He nodded approvingly, continuing to gently rub his shoulder before drawing his hand down Anakin's chest.

"You're doing well, Anakin." He murmured, watching Anakin repress a smile as the senator floundered in the force for a moment before regaining his footing and continuing to pull himself in until he was completely gone.

"Good," He continued soothingly, "When you shield yourself like this, your eyes will look blue. It's a temporary solution. Cleansing yourself of the dark side takes more time then we have."

Anakin's eyes fluttered open, as blue as the sky or the great seas of Naboo. He frowned at Obi-Wan's words, his pretty pink lips puckering at the thought, "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, taking a moment to obscure himself in the force. He watched the way Anakin's expression flickered, knowing that his eyes were blue and knowing that Anakin wanted them to stay that way. It made his heart ache that Anakin hadn't just accepted him for what he was, potentially believing that he could still change or be saved in some fateful way. He truly doubted that would ever happen. 

"The dark side is an extension of grief and disillusionment. You've probably heard the saying, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. That is the path of the dark side. To overcome it and return to the light, you must accept your failure and reject that which you fear." Obi-Wan said, trying not to sound like a preacher. 

Anakin's mouth twisted into a frown, and he shook his head, "You know I don't understand any of that philosophical mumbo jumbo, right?" 

Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from grinning, perhaps a little more wicked than he intended to, "Of course, but you're a fast learner, aren't you?" 

Anakin's face bloomed scarlet and he looked away again, opening his mouth to argue but Obi-Wan didn't give him the chance. He'd heard it all before. So instead, he pulled Anakin down into a sloppy open mouthed kiss and allowed the younger man to melt into him, his shields failing as they met each other in the force. There was nothing quite as intimate as their connection, and Obi-Wan knew that if he weren't careful, he might become addicted to it. Addicted to the way Anakin made him feel, and the sudden jerk he felt towards the light whenever they were together like this. It was the call that woke him from his sleep when Anakin rested beside him. The call that he knew would required him to let go of his own self loathing and accept of his own failure, so that he might be able to truly love Anakin the way he deserved. Without fear of who he was or what he'd become.

He didn't think he had the strength to do it. 

###

"We're dropping out of hyperspace." Quinlan's voice sounded through the shuttles intercom. He had been piloting them a majority of the way back to Coruscant and Anakin hadn't seen him since they boarded together. An awkward hello was all they had exchanged before swiftly going their separate ways. Anakin had wanted to fly but Obi-Wan had immediately pulled him into their personal quarters for another roll in the sheets. Obi-Wan might have been more insatiable than himself, but Anakin couldn't help but think the older man was compensating for something else. 

Ventress was somewhere in the hold fiddling with one of the mouse droids. She had nearly sliced Anakin's ankles when he left Obi-Wan's quarters with her creation, the poor thing had been fixed with a kitchen knife strapped to either of its sides. The way he jumped onto the counter made the Dathomirian woman howl so loudly with laughter that Quinlan burst from the cockpit in a panic to check on them. Upon realizing what the fuss was about he took to scolding the bald lady, who bat her lashes at him and demurred. It worked, too, Quinlan couldn't seem to stay mad at her. They suited each other, Anakin had decided. Quinlan was an unorthodox Jedi and Ventress was an unorthodox Sith. _Technically not a Sith_ , Obi-Wan had told him, she was trained in the dark arts but hadn't made any personal failure that justified her fall. 

Anakin had plopped himself into the co-pilot seat after all the excitement, checking the ships diagnostics while Quinlan flipped a few switches to regulate the cabin pressure. The Jedi gave his charge some weary side eye before excusing himself from the cockpit and going back into the cabin. Anakin couldn't judge. He couldn't deny how cozy he had gotten with the enemy as of late, an enemy who not a month ago he swore up and down that he hated with everything that he was. Now, though, he questioned whether or not the Separatists were really all that bad. Perhaps they had some good points after all, the Senate was run by the trade federation and its bureaucrats. The banking clan and the Kaminoans had built their own empires on the exploits of war. Anakin closed his eyes and willed himself back to a simpler time. Back to when the Republic was good and the Separatists were evil, and the only thing he had to worry about were the datapads on his desk and when Ahsoka wanted to go to Dex's. His mind eventually wandered back to Obi-Wan and he wondered if his lover would enjoy something so mundane. He remembered the ease in which Obi-Wan had obscured his golden eyes. Anakin was convinced he'd seen his blue eyes before, when they were alone together and bleeding their hearts out at Mina's party. It made him optimistic. While he didn't know a loth cat from a tooka when it came to the force, he was certain that Obi-Wan was lighter than the first day they had met, and the changing eyes were probably a sign of that.

The streaks of blue faded as they landed out of hyperspace just outside Coruscant's atmosphere. Anakin stared blankly at the sprawling city planet, alone in the cockpit as he toggled the controls and gently brought them towards the Republic's blockade, meant to protect them from a Separatist attack. He was hailed immediately by the star destroyer blocking the main entry point.

"Unidentified shuttle, please send in your identification and entry code." The staticky voice of Admiral Yularen came through the comm. Anakin arched his brow. If Yularen was on Coruscant, that meant the 501st and the Padme were there as well. _Padme._

Anakin frowned, speaking into the comm, "Transmitting codes now." he said with a huff before flopping back in his seat and waiting. Running codes always took a long time.

He had wondered why Padme was ignoring all his calls. Since the night before, there hadn't been any communication between them. It was beginning to make him nervous. It wasn't like he had any contact with Ahsoka either. The thought made him feel strangely isolated and he wrapped his arms around his chest self-consciously, staring out the viewport window and attempting to put it out of his mind. The door to the cockpit hissed open and Quinlan returned, two cups of caf in hand. He gave one to Anakin before settling back down in the pilots seat.

"Running codes?" He asked.

"Mhm." Anakin murmured, feeling the warmth seep through the walls of his cup.

"That's going to take eons." Quinlan joked, but it fell somewhat flat, so instead he just took a sip of his caf.

After an extended period of silence, which Anakin was perfectly fine with, he finally mustered up the courage to speak again, "So, you and Kenobi, huh?"

Anakin cringed a bit, sipping his caf to draw it out the silence a bit longer and avoid the question, "What about us?"

Quinlan held his hand up defensively, "Nothing, I'm just curious." He said, "How long has it been? Y'know, like since you've known him?"

Anakin shrugged, awkwardly fiddling with the dashboard, checking gauges, "About a month. We met when I got lost in Separatist Space with Ahsoka." 

Quinlan nodded, "I've 'gotten lost' plenty of times too, you don't need to give me your cheap cover story."

"I wasn't intentionally trying to meet him." Anakin snapped, "This- This relationship is actually pretty recent. Like yesterday recent. We were just in the same place at the same time when we met. I was visiting my friend Mina. He didn't even go after me first, he went after Ahsoka because she's a Jedi and thought we were spying on him."

Quinlan nodded again, taking another sip of his caf, "I can't imagine Amidala was too happy about that."

Anakin sighed heavily, staring at his caf, "No, she wasn't. We've been awkward ever since." he frowned, downing the rest in one go and coughing when it went down the wrong way. It was bitter and salty. Quinlan wasn't good at making caf. 

"What about you and Ventress, huh?"

Quinlan grinned and Anakin could tell that it must have been a good memory, "I was undercover and we both got assigned to a bounty. Needless to say, my cover was blown pretty quickly. We just kept running into each other coincidentally after that and eventually we started running into each other on purpose." 

"I guess that makes sense." Anakin mused, "And yet you still fucked me the minute you got the chance." 

"We're in an open relationship and what was I going to do? Say no?" Quinlan bit at him and Anakin laughed, feeling the edge of their past few encounters come off as they chatted. It made Anakin feel some sense of normalcy. 

"Did you end up figuring out who the Sith lord was?" Anakin asked, crunching the plastifoam cup he was holding and tossing it to the bin, missing it by about a thousand clicks.

Quinlan shook his head, moving the trash with the force and throwing it away properly, "No, I guess the guy was never on Serenno because I went and touched just about everything there. Even Dooku's lightsaber came up blank."

"Well," Anakin murmured, "We're going to have to figure it out fast if things don't work out in the Senate."

The comm buzzed and Yularen's voice came through the speaker, "You've been cleared to dock at the Senate Building bay one. Slow descent, Senator Skywalker."

Anakin scoffed, hitting the comm, "Copy that, Admiral, descending now."

The star destroyer moved out of the way and Quinlan pushed the steering yolk forward, careening them into the atmosphere and towards the surface of Coruscant. Anakin watched the sky turn its hazy shade of bluish grey as the sun hit the smog in the atmosphere. As they went down, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. It was as though the force were nervously tapping at the back of his mind, trying to warn him of something.

"You alright, Skywalker?" Quinlan asked, glancing to him.

"Yea." Anakin exhaled, staring out the viewport window and gripping the armrests of his seat, "I just- have a bad feeling about this." 

###

When they landed and Quinlan finished the docking procedures, Anakin made his way into the cabin where Obi-Wan and Ventress were sat in companionable silence. Obi-Wan had a datapad out that outlined the treaty he would present before the Senate, giving it a once over before they went in. Ventress would be acting as his security detail and she was playing the part too, foregoing her usual bindings in favor of a simple black jumpsuit. Anakin hoped that he wouldn't need Ventress to actually do any protecting. They were a democracy and Obi-Wan had waved the white flag, they were here to negotiate peace. Obi-Wan looked up when he noticed Anakin standing in the entry way, offering him an easy smile as he closed up his datapad.

"We're here, than?" He asked, standing up and stretching himself out. Like Anakin, he wore a dark suit and red sash that turned into a cape wrapped around his shoulders. He wore the same leather gloves and black boots from the party and the sight of them made Anakin's face flush red. 

Ventress glanced between them and rolled her eyes, "Remember to shield yourselves when you step outside, boys." She grumbled, hooking her sabers to her belt and grabbing her cloak. 

Anakin frowned but took her advice, pulling his signature back into himself. It was a strange feeling, almost like he was muffling the world around him by doing it.

Obi-Wan followed suit and glanced to him when he finished, his own eyes now stormy blue. Anakin couldn't help but think about how much better he looked with them. Quinlan exited the cockpit and stopped, awkwardly looking between them and clearing his throat.

"I didn't realize you guys could do that." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "And here I thought spotting Sith was easy."

Obi-Wan scoffed, "Anakin is not a Sith." He said, putting his arm around Anakin's waist and resting his head on the younger mans shoulder.

Anakin blushed again, looking down to his boots, "It's fine," he said, gently pulling away from Obi-Wan and resting a hand on his shoulder, "there's probably a party waiting for us on the boardwalk already. We should greet them."

Obi-Wan nodded and let him go. Hiding his saber safely in the folds of his tunic, he gestured for Ventress to follow as they made their way to the ramp as the cabin depressurized. The ramp with down with a slow but sure hiss, a solid clank resounding around the dock when it finally settled. Sure enough, waiting on the dock was a battalion of clone troopers. Chancellor Palpatine stood in front of them, surprisingly alone. Anakin frowned when he saw them, half expecting to see Mas Amedda or his other help around but they were nowhere in sight. In fact, it seemed as if the Senate building was closed when they arrived. Anakin's attention was pulled back to Palpatine as the old man offered them a warm smile, spreading his arms genially upon seeing them.

"Anakin, my dear boy, I'm glad to see you've made it back safely." He says.

Anakin arched his brow at him, surprised but also relieved that his old friend was being at least civil. He wondered if Quinlan had been exaggerating about the chancellors alleged distrust. The force continued its insistent tapping, pressing against his shields and giving him a headache. He glanced to Obi-Wan and Ventress who stood at their sides, Ventress wearing a mask which covered the lower half of her face, her hood pulled up over her eyes. Obi-Wan's hands were held behind his back, his brows quirked, but otherwise he remained completely neutral. Anakin could see that he was tense, though. Something here was very very wrong. 

"Of course, your excellency, all thanks to my Jedi protector." Anakin said, offering him a polite smile. 

Chancellor Palpatine's pale eyes flicked to Quinlan, the older gentleman offering him a tight smile; "Of course. I expect nothing less of Knight Vos." 

Anakin noticed it then, the ice that he now recognized as the mark of the dark side. He shuddered a bit, glancing to Quinlan. The Jedi's expression was perfectly neutral, his dark eyes calculating before his face broke into a jagged grin.

"Well, that's a first, Chancellor Palpatine. Last I checked," Quinlan said casually, swaggering over to the older man "you and I don't really get along." The Clone Commander raised his gun slightly as he approached, but Quinlan only cuffed the Chancellor companionably on the shoulder. The kriffars smile slowly faded and he jerked his hand away, taking a step back. 

"Something the matter, Knight Vos." The chancellor asked, his smile twisting in a way that made him look wrong, the tilt of his head and the sunken look of his eyes.

The cold was bitter now, and Anakin could sense Obi-Wan tensing further behind him.

"It's you." Quinlan said quietly, "You're the Sith Lord- How-"

_"Kill them."_

It happened quickly. A series of blaster fire quickly deflected by Ventress, whose cloak was abandoned in a flurry of twirling red blades, as Chancellor Palpatine turned away, his commander at his side. Anakin felt his head spinning, looking to Obi-Wan in a panic.

"We have to go after him!" He said quickly, going to push through the troopers only for them to point their guns directly at him.

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the shuttle as another series of blaster fire erupted across the platform; "You stay here and I'll go after him. Ventress, protect the ship." He hissed, squeezing Anakin's arm before letting go and turning towards the battalion.

Obi-Wan stopped his shielding and unleashed the oily tendrils of the Force, the force turning cool and slick. He took several steps back before rushing forward, jumping over the battalion and rolling into a crouch on his landing. The blaster fire followed him and he activated his saber, swiftly deflecting the blasts as he chased after the chancellor, who had already made his way inside the building. Anakin could barely process what had just happened as Quinlan activated his saber and joined Ventress in deflecting blaster bolts, aiming now for the troopers as they began to advance.

"We need backup!" Quinlan hissed, "Anakin, try and get in touch with the Jedi Temple!"

Anakin blinked dumbly for a moment before scrambling back onto the ship and going to the comm counsel. He punched in Padme's frequency first, but she didn't pick up. He slammed his hands down on the counsel in frustration. Of all the times she chose to ignore him, he really wished now wasn't that time. He took a moment to calm down, still feeling sick to his stomach, his mind running a loop of _"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord."_ and _"Obi-Wan is going after him."_ He needed to help Obi-Wan. Staring at the counsel, he decided to try a different frequency.

Ahsoka's blurry blue holo popped up, she was hidden behind one of the pillars in the temple, clearly having snuck out of some lesson; _"Skyguy, what in the Galaxies- Wait, is that blaster fire!? Where are you?"_

"No time to explain, Snips," Anakin barked, "I need you to get Padme, or the Council, or just- Somebody! Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord and I'm under attack!" 

Ahsoka balked at him, _"Anakin, I can't just- They're not going to believe that!"_

"Padme will." Anakin said, trying to believe that himself, "Just get help! Quinlan and I are tied up at the Senate Building, we've got a clone battalion on us, it's like a warzone!" 

Ahsoka seemed shocked into inaction, continuing to blink at him in panic, _"Anakin, wait, I don't understand- This doesn't make any sense-"_

"Ahsoka, I have to go, just do what I told you to!" He hissed, ending the call and taking a deep breath, trying to force himself calm and remember the breathing exercises Padme had taught him all those years ago.

The force was slick and oily all around him and he felt as though he could run his hands through it. He had never felt the force like this before, the force had always been light and warm when he called out to it. Was this the dark side? Was this who he was? He remembered his nightmares of Padme, the fear in her eyes, and wondered if that was what he had become now or was destined to become in the near future.

_No._ He decided, _I won't make the same mistake again. I won't lose the ones I love. Not Padme, not Ahsoka._

_Not Obi-Wan._

He took another deep breath before pushing off the counsel and taking out the lightsaber that Obi-Wan had given him. He hesitated before activating it and returning to the platform. Quinlan and Ventress were holding the line but were quickly becoming overwhelmed, being pushed back by the seemingly never ending blaster fire. Anakin caught a stray bolt with his saber and awkwardly deflected it, hitting one of the trooper in the chest and cringing at the cry of his death. Quinlan glanced at him before doing a double take.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, deflecting another bolt as he did.

"Not important, I need to go help Obi-Wan." Anakin said, continuing to deflect the rain of blasts, "Can you give me a boost?" 

Quinlan gawked at him, twirling his saber and jutting his chin out to Ventress, "Cover me, will you babe?"

"Make it quick!" Ventress snapped, "As soon as you're across the line, Skywalker, we're getting in the ship and leaving!"

With that being said, Ventress got in front of both of them, twirling her sabers quickly as she deflected the bolts, directing them back towards the clones firing at her. She had taking out a good few of them, not intentionally, but rather out of habit. Anakin took a few steps back and bounced on his toes a bit.

"Ready?" Quinlan asked, holding his arms out in front of him.

Anakin nodded before rushing forward and leaping into the air. Quinlan grabbed hold of him in the force and sent him flying. He landed awkwardly on his feet and stumbled forward. Several Clone's pursued him while Quinlan and Ventress made their escape on the shuttle. Anakin did his best to deflect their blasts before he made it inside the senate building and punched in an emergency door code. The doors hissed shut and the lights dimmed to a blinking red. The clones banged on the door and he heard one of them bark an order to cut through it. There were no sirens, and the halls were strangely empty. Anakin figured Palpatine had something to do with that. He could hear the clash of sabers up ahead and followed it in the direction of the chancellors office. He prayed that Ahsoka delivered his message. 

He prayed that he wasn't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your support! You can find me on tumblr under the same username :)


	15. In which the day is saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore to myself I was going to get this update done by the end of December. Here we are! The last chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Padme floated absently in one of the many decompression chambers located in the Halls of Healing. The conversation she had with the Chancellor left her paranoid, vulnerable to her more negative emotions. From the corners of her consciousness, she could sense a commotion. She acknowledged it and attempted to let it go, only she couldn't. There was an alarm being sounded, the sound of her padawan demanding to be heard, and then she was brought up.

Padme gasped when the tank drained and she fell forward onto the floor, choking on the bluish green liquid she had been suspended in. Ahsoka was shaking her shoulder while Healer Che fussed about the mess. Padme blinked against the liquid stinging her eyes, noticing then that Master Koon was stood there, his hands folded over his stomach. She could sense unease in the Force. Finally, she addressed Ahsoka.

"Padawan, what in the Force damned galaxy are you doing?" She coughed out, swatting Ahsoka's hands away from her.

"It's Anakin Padme, he's in trouble!" Ahsoka said desperately, and it was then that Padme noticed the tears pouring from her wide blue eyes and streaking down her cheeks.

"Ahsoka, what- What's wrong with Anakin?" Padme asked, overwhelmed by the emotion being pressed into her against the Force. So much for clearing her head.

"I don't know-! He called me- out of nowhere- in the middle of a firefight and said something about the Chancellor being- being a Sith Lord!" Ahsoka said, tripping over her words and nearly hyperventilating. Master Koon placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, his expression drawn with a concern that the old master rarely showed.

"It's not every day Little Ahsoka comes barreling into my rooms for advice." Master Koon said carefully, "I'm afraid I can't make much sense out of what she's saying."

"What's not making sense!?" Ahsoka shrieked at them, "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith- Lord. Skyguy- Anakin- is in! Trouble! We need to go to the Senate building and help him right now!" 

"Ahsoka." Padme said sternly, wiping the slime off her face and accepting the robe Healer Che offered her. 

Her mind kept flashing back to the conversation with the chancellor. How she had been there for hours though it had only felt like minutes. How he planted the seeds of doubt in her mind. Had her intuition been wrong? Had the enemy been hidden before them in plain sight all this time? She remembered then, the last words Master Jinn spoke to her as he bled out in the hangar on Geonosis. 

_"The Sith control the Senate. Padme, I have been a fool- Promise me you'll look after Anakin. Promise me that he is safe."_

Padme's pinched the bridge of her nose. She too had been a fool; "Bring me my commlink." 

###

Palpatine was quite spritely for his old age. The man howled with glee as he struck Obi-Wan relentlessly, pushing him further through the Senate's halls. Obi-Wan grunted upon each impact, struggling to hold his ground.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so weak, Kenobi." The Sith hissed, his teeth looked gnarled and his face warped with the dark sides mutation. 

His eyes were orange and seemed to glow in the darkened hallway, illuminated only by their sabers and the red warning lights which flashed all around them. His skin appeared sagged and wrinkled, as though he had been blown full of water and drained. It was a horrifying experience, one Obi-Wan wished he never got to witness. Their blades collided and Obi-Wan pushed forward before dropping low to the ground, letting the old man stumble passed him. He got up, turning and twirling his saber, bringing it up once more into the opening for Soresu.

Palpatine sneered, "How predictable." 

Behind him another saber activated, and Palpatine jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting his head lobbed off. Anakin was there, holding his saber with about as much grace as a youngling with a led pipe. Palpatine's mouth twisted into a gleeful smile.

"My dear boy!" He cried, laughing hysterically, "Playing Jedi now, are we?"

Anakin grimaced, his force signature squirming in discomfort, "I trusted you." he spat, "I should have known!"

"You should have." Palpatine snapped viciously, "What good is an apprentice that can't even hold a lightsaber? Perhaps your dear friend Padme would be more suitable." 

Anakin's eyes widened and the force turned slick and oily, dark tendrils unraveling as Anakin launched himself forward, swinging his saber with reckless abandon. Palpatine just laughed, expertly blocking each one of his swings. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and leapt into the fray. Anakin was quickly overpowered and Palpatine threw him away as though he were nothing. Obi-wan heard the sound of his body cracking against the wall and grimaced, bringing his saber up and forcing Palpatine back.

They soon found themselves in the Senate's auditorium, the red light shining off the floating seats. Palpatine jumped onto his platform, rising above Obi-Wan now and raising his hand.

"I suppose you would have made an excellent apprentice as well, Kenobi. Dooku had always been foolish. You had potential! If only you let your rage consume you! If only you let your hatred for the Jedi give you the power you deserved!"

Lightning shot from the tips of Palpatine's fingers and Obi-Wan barely had the time to catch it with his saber, stumbling and landing hard on his back. His saber flew from his hand and pain coursed through every nerve in his body as the force lightning rained down upon him in full force. His vision whited out, splotches of black quickly bleeding through the endless expanse of white. Was this the end of his life? He still had so many things he needed to do.

And then Anakin was there, screaming in pain as his mechno arm overloaded with the lightning caught in its circuits. Palpatine ceased his fire, perhaps because he hadn't expected Anakin to come back, perhaps because he needed time to recuperate. Either way, Obi-Wan was saved, rolling onto his side and coughing blood from his lungs. His heart ached and his mind was scrambled, the only thought bouncing around in his head being _I'm alive_ and _Anakin saved me_. The senator took several steps back, then ran forward, landing hard on the side of Palpatine's podium and slamming his mechno arm into the old man's chest. 

The Sith cried out in agony as Anakin powered up his arm, thousands of volts of electricity shooting through Palpatine's body as Anakin overpowered him, holding the old man down while his eyes burned like Tattooine's binary suns. The force bent at his will, dark and murky as he all but shattered Palpatine's very soul. The Sith's body crumbled and fell from the podium, landing on the floor of the atrium with an ugly slap. Anakin stumbled about the podium for a moment before free falling towards the floor as well. It took all of Obi-Wan's strength to throw his hand out and catch the younger man, gentling him down. His vision whited out and he knew no more.

###

It was the horrid beeping that woke him from stasis. Standing on the other side of the glass tube he found himself trapped in was none other than Master Amidala. Obi-Wan flailed his arms in sudden panic before the tank slowly began to drain. When he was freed from his bacta prison, Master Amidala caught him in her delicate arms. Obi-Wan pulled the respirator from his mouth, spitting and coughing as the woman dragged him towards one of the beds and sat him down. Obi-Wan noticed that she was mysteriously absent from the force, going to fetch him a towel. Behind the surgical curtain he heard the voice of Ahsoka, the youngling that had accompanied Anakin to Onderon the first time they met. The girl now threw the curtain back, her lips puckered and eyes squinting in distaste. Obi-Wan stared at her, his eyes portraying nothing but suffering.

"Hello there, Sir Kenobi." She greeted, all false politeness.

Obi-Wan didn't bother to respond, rubbing a hand down his face and feeling the soggy prickle of his beard. The togruta didn't take kindly to being ignored, going to complain to her master, who hushed her and told her to go find Anakin. _Anakin._ Obi-Wan felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Is Anakin alright?" He blurted, attempting to stand up only to have Master Amidala place a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Ani is fine." She said sternly, "You should be more concerned about yourself. Your soul was barely clinging to your body when the Council arrived." 

Obi-Wan blinked at her, "What?" He asked, not meaning to sound so dense and confused.

Master Amidala awkwardly ruffled the towel over his head, "When the Council arrived," she said again, "You were there, and Anakin was there, and Palpatine- Well, Sidious- but there was someone else there too." 

"I do not have the patience for riddles right now, darling." Obi-Wan said crossly, his lips thinning into a tight frown.

Master Amidala was silent for a long time, awkwardly wiping his face and making him sputter in annoyance.

"I saw Master Jinn there too." She said softly, "I was the only one who saw him."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, then closed it and looked away, "I truly don't care to hear about Qui-Gon right now." he said bitterly.

"You should." the woman scolded, "I think he must have saved your life. Something must have pulled him from the very fabric of the universe just to keep you alive, because surely you should have died last week."

Obi-Wan choked on nothing, "Last week? How long was I out?"

"Six days, today would have been the seventh." Master Amidala said, stepping away from him, "When you are prepared, the Council requests an audience with you. Do not be late." and then she left him, her berry colored robes swaying behind her.

Obi-Wan forced his mouth to close and looked around the halls of healing. He remembered them, vaguely, from the days before he failed his initiate trials. They were fevered moments in his childhood, brought about from whatever sickness had been passed along the younglings in the creche. Obi-Wan's stomach turned and he felt the need to vomit but he swallowed it down, using both his hands now to rub his eyes and face. Everything was so bright and loud until he felt the gentle spark of Anakin brushing against him in the force. 

Obi-Wan's head jerked up, suddenly alert as he looked around the small medical room. He reached back to him, letting their signatures connect and blur together, forming a current between themselves like some sort of faux training bond. Anakin emerged from behind the curtain moments later, his eyes blue and wide with fear and panic.

"Obi-Wan!" He gasped out, rushing to his side and putting his hands on him, feeling his body as if to confirm that he were really there.

"Dear one, I'm here, I'm fine." He assured, wrapping his arms around the younger man carefully, keeping him close.

Anakin was sobbing now, pushing his face into the crook of his neck, "I thought you weren't going to make it." He breathed, holding Obi-Wan closer now, "The Healers, everyone, they said you were barely there. I begged the force to let you stay, I don't think I've ever prayed more in my entire life. Not even when my mother died- And your eyes! Your eyes-"

Obi-Wan scoffed quietly, rubbing comforting circles into the younger mans back, "That's rather foolish of you, Anakin." He said quietly, "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Anakin exhaled shakily, pulling back and staring at him. His eyes were red and puffy and he scrubbed at them, shaking his head, "It's not foolish if it's you. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it."

"You would have lived on just as you did before." Obi-Wan murmured quietly, gently brushing Anakin's hair out of his face, "You would have lived for me, wouldn't you?"

Anakin nodded his head hurriedly, still pawing at his face and forcing down his tears, "I was so afraid." 

"You had nothing to fear." Obi-Wan assured, resting their foreheads together, "But if you loved me so much, I'm sure that it is your love that saved me." 

And perhaps Padme had been right. Perhaps it was Anakin's love that broke the fabric of their world. Perhaps it was his memory of Qui-Gon, the master who had unwittingly abandoned them both, that brought the old man back and helped them stay just long enough for help to arrive. To live another day. Obi-Wan didn't know, didn't care to know, but in that moment alone with the man he loved so dearly, he could have sworn he felt Qui-Gon's hand on his shoulder. A quiet apology whispered in the force. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting it wash over him. He knew that he would never be a Jedi again. But so long as Anakin was beside him, he vowed to never be a Sith either. 

Anakin shuddered quietly, matching his breathing to Obi-Wan's as they existed together in the moment. The war was over, the Force had never felt clearer, as if a great fog had been lifted. Palpatine was dead. The Republic was saved. For the first time in decades, Obi-wan felt a peace he had long thought forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this warrants an epilogue? A sort of "what happens now that everything is fine?" If that is something that you want, please let me know!  
> Thank you for all your support! This fic was hard for me to finish but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive, my friends! I hope you guys enjoy the last update before the New Year! May the Force be with us!

Obi-Wan looked over the snowy tundra of Concordia. The visor on his helmet zeroed in on the Death Watch home base. Beside him, Ahsoka was laid out in the snow, using her Jedi issue binoculars to scan the perimeter.

"I count at least two at every entrance." The togruta says, dropping her specs and looking up to him with her inhumanly wide eyes, "How do you want to proceed?" 

Obi-Wan crouched beside her, pulling his helmet off and wiping the sweat from his beard, "I told you how I wanted to proceed on the ship." He hissed at her, "They've apprehended the Governor on Mandalore. Duchess Satine has already given us the go signal, all we have to do now is secure the camp, and remember- No decapitations." 

Ahsoka groaned, "What's the fun in that?" She pouted, pulling herself up into a crouch as well.

Obi-Wan felt his lip twitch. He really had become awfully fond of the girl, "There isn't much fun in it, dear, but Jedi don't kill people just because they feel like it." 

With that they got to their feet and made their way down the ravine, splitting off before they reached the main entrance to the camp. Obi-Wan had Ahsoka take the high ground, allowing her to sneak in from above while he created a diversion. Obi-Wan had the heat sensor activated on his helmet, and it was a good thing he did, because he would have never seen the warrior coming at him without it. And just like that, they were off to the races, blaster fire ricocheting off his white saber. When the warrior came close enough, Obi-Wan grabbed him by the throat and held him till he eventually fell limp, unconscious as Obi-Wan dropped him onto the ground.

That was one of them. The second made to jump him from behind but Obi-Wan saw it coming, swinging his foot back and kicking the man to the ground. He shivered at the satisfying sound of the warriors ribs cracking beneath his boot, knocking the man out from the sudden shocks of pain. Obi-Wan had to stop himself from killing the man, reminding himself why they were here.

_Apprehend the Death Watch Lieutenant, they said. It will be easy, they said._

Bantha shit. Obi-Wan heard blaster fire from above and figured Ahsoka had engaged with her own set of guards. He distinctly remembered telling her not to do that, but shook his annoyance off. He knew by now that the Jedi knight, no longer a youngling, could handle herself just fine. Besides, he had a job to do.

He entered the camp casually, walking in with his hands behind his back and idly observing his surroundings. Everything was eerily quiet and seemingly dead to the world, though Obi-Wan knew that wasn't so. All around him, the Force blared a warning. He was not alone here. The force shuddered and he only had a moments notice before he was deflecting blaster fire again. He swung his saber with ease, one hand behind his back and the other twirling his saber with practiced precision. Eventually the blaster bolts ceased and a burst of fire exploded at his side. He was quick to jump out of the way, two warriors moved to grab him but he slipped between their grasps and allowed them to knock into each other like fools. It was laughable, really, that the Death Watch considered themselves the true warriors of Mandalore when half a battalion of them struggled to take one man. 

Obi-Wan wasn't worried about their foot soldiers. What he was worried about-

"TRAITOR!" 

There she was. Obi-Wan grinned viciously behind his helmet, tipping his head back to avoid Bo-Katan's knife that slid out from her gauntlet. The other soldiers attempted to grab him again but he easily threw them away with the force. Bo-Katan lunged forward, not pulling her punches as she advanced on him, an entire army in her own right. Obi-Wan admired her tenacity, at least, even as he dodged the flurry of arms and legs thrown at him. She pulled the blaster from her holster and shot at him, only for him to deflect it with his saber, reaching his hand out and closing it into a tight fist. The woman grabbed at her neck as Obi-Wan lifted her in the air and threw her down into the snow. He was about to knock her unconscious when the other soldiers were back, jumping on him and making him stumble as they tried to bind his hands.

"Don't move, Kenobi!" 

Obi-Wan held perfectly still, feeling the hot spray of blood on the back of his vest and watching two heads roll off the bodies holding him down. He immediately pushed their corpses off him, a rude noise escaping the back of his throat as he pulled his helmet off.

"Ahsoka, what did I say about decapitation!?" 

"Yeesh, you're welcome." Ahsoka huffed, coming up at his side.

Bo-Katan was just getting herself up as well, staggering even as she through her fists up, ready to take them both.

Ahsoka arched her brow, "You really don't know when to quit, do you?" She taunted, twirling her sabers and falling into the opening for Jar'Kai.

Obi-wan placed a firm hand on her shoulder, shaking his head, "She doesn't but we didn't come here to make her quit. We came here to make her surrender." 

"I'll never surrender!" Bo-Katan spat at them, bowing down to allow the rocket on her jetpack to launch at them.

Obi-Wan threw his hand up and knocked the rocket towards one of the Death Watch shuttles, watching it explode behind her as the woman lunged at them again. It was at this point that Obi-Wan was overwhelmed by his exhaustion. They had been staking the camp out all day, Death Watch had clearly been alerted of their presence, and Obi-Wan really couldn't care less what happened now. Ahsoka had already done all the fun work, all they needed now was to capture Bo-Katan and they could head back to Mandalore, away from the bitter cold of its moon. Obi-Wan's hand shot forward, viper quick as he grabbed the woman by the neck and threw her down into the snow again. He ignited the saber, driving it into the woman's leg and making her shriek in pain. He deactivated his saber when she curled in on herself, tsking.

"Do you surrender now?" He asked, crouching down and yanking the helmet off her head.

The woman glared at him once her face was bared, spitting in his face.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. The force began to roil with the dark side and Ahsoka flinched when she felt it, taking a small step away from him. Obi-Wan exhaled slowly threw his nose, opening his eyes. He grabbed Bo-Katan's face, squeezing her jaw and watching her eyes dim before fluttering shut. 

_"I want her alive, Obi."_

Once she was unconscious, Obi-Wan stood and wiped the saliva from his face with the back of his hand. Ahsoka kept staring at him, uncomfortably shifted from side to side.

"What?" He snarled, "I didn't mean to-"

"I know." Ahsoka said defensively, grabbing Bo-Katan by her arm and hoisting the woman over her shoulder, "I know what it's like to be on your bad side, Kenobi, or did you forget what happened on Onderon?"

Obi-Wan grimaced, "I don't want to talk about Onderon with you right now." He said, turning back towards the camps entrance, "Let's get back to the ship. You know how Ventress feels about waiting." 

###

"You didn't need to stab her, did you?" Satine asked, her hands held behind her back as she looked up to Bo-Katan's body, suspended and listless in a bacta tank.

Obi-Wan looked up from where he was sat polishing his boot, offering her a half-hearted scoff, "She spat in my face."

"That doesn't mean you needed to stab her." Satine pressed, turning sharply on her heels.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He loved Satine dearly, but sometimes the woman did nothing but drive him mad. He opened his eyes and gave her a pleading look, "Darling, you asked me for help and I gave it to you. Viszla is in custody and so is his lieutenant. Death Watch has been disbanded. The day is won."

Satine rolled her eyes and turned away from him, looking back up to the bacta tank.

Obi-Wan watched her for a moment longer before standing up, the cape he wore sweeping in his wake as he came up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you really mad at me?" He asked, poking at her mind in the force.

Satine grabbed his nose and twisted, making him yelp and startle back.

"Save it for your husband." She said, "I'm sure he appreciates you being all clingy, but I certainly don't." 

Obi-Wan rubbed his nose, frowning, "You and your sister are more alike than I realized." 

Satine only smiled, "There was once a time when that statement wouldn't have been so controversial."

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head and turning away; "I should be going."

"I'm not keeping you."

"Satine-"

"I'm not joining the Republic either."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Very well, Duchess." he made to leave when he felt the Satine's thin hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Send Anakin my regards." 

Obi-Wan smiled, feeling his warmth bleed back into the force, "Of course."

###

Anakin was at his summer home on Naboo, fidgeting with the simple gold band on his finger. It had been about a year since he and Obi-Wan had fallen in love, a year since Palpatine had been killed and his plot to destroy the Jedi revealed, a year since Ahsoka was knighted and Padme left the Jedi Order, turning instead to a life of political affair and taking over for Anakin who had since retired. It was a conflict of interest, after all, being married to the Count of Serenno. 

He felt the blip in the force when Obi-Wan's ship entered atmo, unable to suppress the smile that crept across his face as he turned with the swish of his robes. They were made of a loose shimmersilk, dyed the colors of a sunset sky. Obi-Wan had gotten it for him on their honeymoon. He could sense his husbands ship fast approaching as he made his way through the rustic corridors of his home, stopping at the entrance to the private hangar and making sure he looked at least presentable. If the Naberries had taught him anything, it was how to look good. He pushed the doors open and smiled when he saw Obi-Wan descending the ramp, the older man looking rather exhausted.

"Welcome home." He greeted, keeping himself short and polite.

Obi-Wan arched his brow at him as he approached, as soon as Anakin was in arms length the older man swept him up, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"That's all I get?" He chuckled softly, "Ahsoka misses you, you know. She wanted to come back with me."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "She misses me more than she misses Padme."

"Unlike you, Padme still lives on Coruscant." Obi-Wan admonished, gently brushing the hair out of his face and smiling softly, "You really should visit her some time."

Anakin pouted, throwing his arms over Obi-Wan's shoulder and pulling him closer, "If I spend more time on Coruscant then I spend less time with you. Are you already that sick of me?"

Obi-Wan scoffed, "Hardly. I wouldn't come back if I were sick of you." 

It was Anakin's turn to scoff and he pushed Obi-Wan away, folding his arms over his chest and giving his lover the most petulant frown he could manage. Obi-Wan smirked at him, pushing his coppery hair back. It had begun to turn silvery and Anakin was again reminded of the trials Obi-Wan faced at almost every waking moment. Despite having rejected the dark side and renouncing the Sith, it still moved within him, lurking just below the surface of his calm waters. At least the Jedi had been merciful, given Obi-Wan's service to the Republic. After the war ended he had become a strong advocate for Galactic unity. 

"Chancellor Organa sends his regards, by the way." Anakin says, turning now to go into their home.

"Does he?" Obi-Wan mused, trailing behind him like he always did, even when they argued and fought, "The Duchess sends her regards as well."

"Were you able to capture that group of insurgents on Concordia?" Anakin asked, heading out to the balcony where he had been waiting earlier.

"Yes, Ahsoka did beautifully considering it was her first assignment."

"Padme told me she cut two peoples heads off."

"She did beautifully." 

Anakin shook his head, leaning on the railing once they were back outside. He enjoyed the summer heat, though he knew it wouldn't last much longer. It was the last few days of the season, and the leaves were already beginning to change color. Obi-Wan rested his hand on the small of Anakin's back, gently trailing the tips of his fingers up to his neck. Anakin shuddered a bit, closing his eyes and letting his lover tug at the curls on the back of his head. Obi-Wan pulled his head back and gave him a bruising kiss on the mouth. 

"I really did miss you, dear one." He murmured, "You'll always be waiting for me when I come back, won't you?"

Anakin flushed darkly, dropping his gaze and leaning back into Obi-Wan's touch, "'Course," he said softly, "There is no place I'd rather be than by your side."

Obi-Wan smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger man then and holding him closer, as though he feared he would slip away.

"Not even paradise?" The older man asked, pressing another kiss to Anakin's temple. Anakin closed his eyes.

"Not even paradise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after finishing the outline that I didn't address the Mandalore Plot, so here you go! And some soft Obikin at the end, as a treat! Again, thank you all for reading and giving me the support I needed to finish this story! It means the world to me :)


End file.
